El guardespalda: Trazos de Ba Sing Se
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: La guerra no existe, por puro destino Jet y Zuko se conocen en Ba Sing Se cuando son niños haciéndose amigos. Pero el destino los obliga a decir "adiós" sin saber que se se volverán a encontrar en extrañas circunstancias. Omegaverso. Alfa! Jet/ Omega! Zuko. Jetko AU
1. Chapter 1

**El guardaespaldas.**

**Resumen: **La guerra no existe, por puro destino Jet y Zuko se conocen en Ba Sing Se cuando son niños haciéndose amigos. Pero el destino los obliga a decir "adiós" sin saber que se se volverán a encontrar en extrañas circunstancias. Omegaverso. Alfa! Jet/ Omega! Zuko. Jetko AU

.

La guerra no existía y varias veces la familia real viajaba a distintos lugares para obtener aleados. Todos los años iban a Ba Sing Se llevándose consigo a sus dos hijos.

El Señor del Fuego Iroh también era un alfa y su único hijo lo era de igual manera, su difunda esposa había sido una omega. Ozai era el príncipe del fuego y era un alfa, su esposa era una bella omega que era descendiente del avatar Roku, su hijo mayor también era un omega y su hija menor una beta.

-Siempre que venimos nos encerramos en el palacio- se quejo Zuko mirando por la ventana hacia la enorme ciudad de Ba Sing Se, estaban en el palacio del Reino Tierra y como parte de la familia real eran atendidos bastante bien.

-Es lo más seguro- hablo Lu Ten medio sonriendo sentándose al lado de su joven primo de doce años, Zuko resoplo y rodó los ojos.

-Esta absolutamente prohibido salir del palacio porque sería un atentado contra las reglas y una falta de respeto ¡Pero mi hermana si ha salido varias veces!- se quejo frunciendo el ceño -¡Que sea un omega no quiere decir que sea una niña!- dijo haciendo un puchero bastante infantil haciendo reír a su primo.

-Los omegas deben ser cuidados ¿Esta bien? Debes quedarte adentro- dijo normalmente antes de pararse, Zuko resoplo mirando hacia afuera una vez más -¿Promesa?- dijo alzando una ceja, el niño asintió y Lu Ten salió más tranquilo.

-Prometo solemnemente no cumplir esa regla- sonrió el príncipe mostrando sus dedos cruzados, con rapidez se cambio a una ropa más del reino tierra, los jabones neutrales ocultaban cualquier aroma omega que tuviera y Zuko no veía peligro en salir un rato. Estaba aburrido.

Pudo saltarse a los guardias con facilidad y eso confundió un poco al pequeño príncipe, llego a una de las puertas de metal que estaban cerradas y daban al exterior. Suspirando puso sus manos sobre el metal y se concentró para poder derretir el candado, unos minutos después había podido salir.

Sonrió mientras caminaba por las calles bastante divertido, todos pasaban por su lado y parecía que nadie lo reconocía para su alegría, se sentía como un chico normal y se dio la libertad de mirar varias cosas. Los aromas nuevos eran abrumantes y notó que o había pocos omegas o todos ocultaban su aroma. Sentía cierta adrenalina, sabía que su pequeña travesura podía ser descubierta, podían retarlo y darle (su madre) un gran sermón de porque un pequeño omega de 12 años no debía salir a la calle en una ciudad desconocida.

Pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo cuando notó que un grupo de tres chicos de no más de quince años parecía seguirlo, los tres alfas. Por puro instinto paso su mano sobre su nariz para saber si algo delataba su condición, pero no encontró nada.

-¡Hey, beta!- escucho decir a alguno pero prefirió pensar de que no le hablaban a él, ahora que se daba cuenta estaba caminando en calles poco transitadas. Sabía que no era la mejor opción, los alfas odian que no les presten atención

-¡Hey! Te hablamos a ti- una segunda voz desconocida se escucho y solamente lo hizo caminar un poco más rápido con los puños apretados, sería tan fácil darse vuelta y atacarlos con una ráfaga de fuego, pero no podía. No debía meterse en líos, debía lograr volver al palacio en una sola pieza para demostrarse a si mismo que podía cuidarse solo y que fuera un omega no lo hacía más débil que nadie.

Sintiendo su energía fluir por sus brazos, estaba preparado si tenía que atacarlos. Dio una vuelta en la esquina y se arrepintió enseguida, estaba en un callejón sin salida. Trago un gruñido y se dio vuelta a ver a los tres alfas que estaban cruzados de brazos mirándolo, Zuko entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Que acaso eres sordo?- dijo burlón el que parecía el líder, Zuko rodó los ojos, solo una palabra paso por su cabeza _patético_

_-_No, pero dudo que ustedes tenían que decirme algo que me importara- dijo alzando su barbilla, sabía que eso solo lograría adentrarlo en una pelea, pero ¡Hey! Siendo omega podía enfrentar todo al igual que un alfa.

La sonrisa de los tres desapareció.

-Eres un beta bastante desobediente, deberíamos enseñarle a respetar a los alfas- la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en los casi adolescentes hormonados. Zuko entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Así que eran alfas! Lo siento, creí que estaba en frente de un grupo de omegas- dijo burlón y con una sonrisa segura, noto como los tres se acercaron y solo se cruzo de brazos -Me tienen miedo, de no ser así atacarían de a uno ¡Tienen miedo de que pueda vencerlos solos! Vallan a llorar con sus madre trío de omegas llorones- dijo frunciendo el ceño. No, no debería estar diciendo eso, pero sentía valor (o estupidez, según por donde se mire) Él podía contra esos tres alfas, podía demostrarse que podía. Ser un omega no lo volvía alguien débil, los omegas eran demasiado estereotipados.

Notó enseguida como el líder de cabello negros se separaba de los otros, dando algunos pasos al frente. El lugar olía terriblemente a alfa enojado. Fue tan solo una milésima de segundo antes de que el otro se abalanzara sobre él, el príncipe se corrió para evitar que lo golpeara haciendo que el alfa se golpeara solo contra la pared y luego soltó una bola de fuego contra los otros dos.

-¡Eres un maestro fuego!- rugió furioso uno de los otros dos mientras el líder se paraba, pronto se vio rodeado por los tres, al de cabello negro le sangraba la nariz por el golpe y Zuko no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo de haberlo podido lastimar.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al notar que uno de ellos era un maestro tierra y los protegía de sus ataques de fuego control. Aun cuando el fuego los mantenía a distancia Zuko notaba que cada vez era más difícil poder esquivar los ataques de tierra control. Sin saber muy bien como termino peleando a puño limpio con el tercer chico mientras su fuego alejaba a los otros dos, sentía el olor a sangre y sudor en el ambiente, la ceja le sangraba levemente pero Zuko había logrado golpear a su oponente varias veces. Zuko era más ágil, pero los alfas eran más en número.

El maestro tierra le tiró unas rocas en formas de manos que apresaron las suyas haciéndolo caer contra la pared al aturdido, fue en un parpadeo que el líder de los tres alfas se puso en frente de él con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, notó el rostro de confusión y como se alejo levemente de él. Una sonrisa maliciosa ladeo en el rostro del alfa.

-Eres un omega- dijo y Zuko no entendió porque las pupilas del chico se dilataron, cuando el alfa volvió a acercarse Zuko le pego entre las piernas con su rodillas haciéndolo soltar un grito y que se alejara de él. Con una ráfaga de fuego salida de una de sus patadas lo tiró contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Los otros dos enseguida se pusieron a pelear contra él, pero el enojo los estaba dirigiendo y el maestro tierra pareció olvidarse de que podía utilizar su poder.

Zuko no tardo en tirar a ambos alfas contra el suelo, cuando pudo vencer a los tres rompió lo que aprisionaba sus muñecas y sonrió levemente.

El sonido de unos aplausos quedos lo hizo darse vuelta para encontrarse con un chico de trece años que estaba apoyado en la pared, tenía un ridículo trigo en la boca y unas espadas gancho en cada mano. Alfa sin duda.

-¿¡Que es lo que quieres?!- le grito Zuko poniéndose en posición defensiva listo para cualquier ataque. El niño desconocido rió levemente.

-Nada, estaba a punto de meterme a la pelea para ayudarte puesto a que es muy poco caballeroso atacar así a un omega... pero tu te salvaste solo- sonrió levemente. Zuko rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo no soy una damisela en apuros que necesita que la salven ¡Así que vete por donde viniste Alfa estúpido!- grito lo último antes de darse vuelta y empezar a caminar, sentía aun la energía recorrerlo en el interior y se sentía enojado sin saber muy bien porque.

Al escuchar la risa del niño moreno otra vez frunció el ceño ¿Lo estaba siguiendo? Pero se notaba que no era con mala intención, el maestro fuego levantó una ceja.

-De esa manera normalmente no responden los omegas- dijo algo burlón cerca de él, Zuko hizo sus manos puños y se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Si quiero te quemo el trasero o te lo pateo! Que seas un alfa no te hace más que yo- gruño refunfuñando el pequeño príncipe. Jet no pudo evitar una risita.

-Un omega tan pequeño no debería pasear solo en las calles, te acompaño ¿A donde vas?- preguntó curioso lo último mientras guardaba sus espadas y se ponía al nivel del más pálido. El niño del fuego gruño.

-Con mis padres- dijo tratando de ignorarlo.

-¡Lo sabía! Te debiste haber escapado, muy pocos padres dejan a sus hijos omegas de doce años que aun no ha pasado por ningún celo solo en medio de lugares tan peligrosos- Zuko rodó los ojos ante lo dicho.

-¿Y que te importa? ¿Viste lo que hice con esos tres? Puedo defenderme solo- dijo muy seguro de si mismo y alzando la barbilla orgulloso.

-Jet- dijo el alfa extendiéndole la mano, el omega frunció el ceño.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo confundido ensanchando más la sonrisa del moreno.

-Mi nombre, es Jet... ¿El tuyo es...?- preguntó curioso. Zuko lo pensó por unos segundos bastante incomodo.

-Mi nombre es Lee- contesto al fin dándole la mano al no tan extraño, Jet asintió antes de soltarlo.

-¿A donde te diriges Lee?- dijo mientras lo seguía, el niño suspiro y negó con la cabeza, al ver que el omega no parecía muy social Jet hizo una mueca pero luego sonrió -Te seguiré de todas formas ¿Esta bien? Es mejor que no estés solo, jamás te había visto por aquí...

-¿Nunca te callas?- Jet alzo las cejas confundido.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si nunca te callas ¡Pareces perico!- se quejó Zuko haciendo un gesto de fastidio, Jet rió sin poder evitarlo.

-Sin duda tu no pareces un omega, todos los que conozco son bastante dulces... pero para ser un amargado eres lindo- dijo lo último pasando un brazo por los hombros del omega, el príncipe entrecerró los ojos quitándoselo de encima enojado.

-¡Yo no soy lindo!- dijo negando con la cabeza -Lo chicas son lindas, los hombres no somos lindos- dijo fastidiado mientras volvía a caminar tratando de perder al alfa.

-No pareces del reino Tierra tesoro- dijo curioso mientras el omega paraba.

-¿¡Estas coqueteando conmigo?!- grito furioso.

-Yep- dijo sonriendo desorientando un poco al más pálido.

-¿Enserio?- dijo confundido.

-Sip

-Podría quemarte- amenazó haciendo reír a su acompañante.

-Dios, te ves hermoso sonrojado- dijo sin poder evitar pellizcar un poco una de las mejillas del omega.

-¡Idiota!- dijo pegándole un manotazo para que dejara de hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero ser tu amigo- sonrió normalmente el alfa haciendo que Zuko suspirara bajando un poco la guardia y se permitiera una tímida sonrisa.

Y así había conocido a Jet.

.

**Esto iba a publicarlo el viernes pero la internet fallo a último momento D:**

**Se que el primer capitulo no fue tan... bien armado, no me gusto como quedo, pero bueno ya es demasiado tarde para cambiarlo XD **

**Este no se si será actualizado seguido, tal vez cada dos semanas o cuando tenga los capítulos... según cuanta aceptación tenga y comentarios.**

**¡Saludos!**

**¿Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Zuko! ¿¡Que rayos haces afuera?!- el grito de Lu Ten lo hizo cerrar los ojos suspirando pensando una escusa rápida, apenas había llegado a las rejas del palacio y su primo lo esperaba ahí.

-¿Te llamas Zuko?- dijo incrédulo el moreno mirándolo con reproche por haberle mentido. Zuko rodó los ojos, tampoco había podido deshacerse del molesto alfa.

-¿¡Quien es este?!- grito furioso Lu Ten mirando a Jet despectivamente, pero luego de alarmó al notar en el ambiente un ligero aroma a sangre, buscando su origen sus ojos se posaron en una de las cejas de su primo más pequeño encontrando en ella una gota de sangre que se deslizaba -¿¡Has lastimado a mi primo niño estúpido?!- el heredero al trono se olvidó completamente de los modales o de lo malo que es aprovechar tener mayor fuerza que tu oponente, agarrando del cuello de la camisa al extraño niño alfa moreno.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!- dijo furioso Jet propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al mayor haciendo que lo soltara, pero para el alfa con más años ese fue un claro desafío, estaba a punto de atacar al chico menor a puño limpio si no fuera porque el omega le toco el hombro.

-Lu Ten... él no fue quien me lastimo, solo me acompañaba a casa, cosa que no necesitaba, pero ningún alfa parece entender eso- dijo Zuko algo exasperado y frunciendo el ceño, el príncipe miró algo apenado al otro alfa.

-Lamento haber casi golpeado a tu amigo Zu- se disculpó rodando un poco los ojos, Jet resoplo algo enojado.

-¡No es mi amigo!- exclamó Zuko frunciendo el ceño.

-Aun no soy su amigo- dijo haciendo énfasis en "aun". Lu Ten rodó los ojos de nuevo acostumbrado a lo terco que podía ser su primo.

-¿Como te lastimaste?- dijo acercándose y poniéndose a la altura de Zuko olvidando un poco al alfa niño que los miraba. Zuko se mordió el labio sin saber que decirle y en ese momento Lu Ten se dio cuenta que impregnado en él había un aroma de otros tres alfas, de quince años, enojados...

-¿¡Te atacaron?!- grito casi histérico, le daba igual si eran los omegas los que supuestamente deberían ponerse así cuando faltaba uno de los niños, la sociedad decía continuamente que los betas y omegas se encargaban de la seguridad de los más pequeños, pero ahora estaba él y le importaba poco parecer una madre primeriza con un niño terco que salio a jugar de noche.

-Algo así ¡Pero los vencí a todos!- dijo orgulloso, el príncipe frunció más el ceño y miro de nuevo al moreno que estaba examinando una de sus espadas.

-¿Él te ayudo?- preguntó despacio, Zuko resoplo frustrado ¿¡Porque todos creían que necesitaba ayuda?!

-No

-No mientas

-¡No miento!

-Esta bien- dijo Lu Ten antes de acercarse al otro alfa -Hey, gracias por cuidar a mi primo, es un omega bastante terco y acomplejado- Jet no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa ante lo dicho.

-¿Sabes? ¡Sigo aquí! Y él no me cuido, no necesito a nadie que me cuide- dijo el pequeño príncipe bastante seguro antes de empezar a caminar hacia dentro del palacio sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos alfas. Estaba fastidiado ¿Porque a su primo le costaba entender que podía vencer a tres alfas sin ayuda de ese niño? ¡No era justo que él se llevara el crédito!

Zuko noto enseguida que estaba sobre actuando como una chica a la cual le negaron su maquillaje, así que trato de calmarse respirando profundo y entrando a su habitación, al otro día seguramente Lu Ten haría que la seguridad para salir se multiplicara, mirando la hora se impresiono del tiempo que había pasado afuera.

-Zuko- al escuchar la voz de su madre se dio vuelta, ella parecía preocupada.

-Hola- saludo el niño tímidamente preguntándose si ella había notado su ausencia. La princesa sonrió dulcemente mientras se sentaba al lado de su retoño.

-Tu amigo ya se fue- murmuro ella, Zuko rodó los ojos algo fastidiado.

-Jet no es mi amigo- Ursa rió levemente.

-Se que te aburres aquí dentro, pero trata de no meterte en problemas ¿Esta bien?- dijo besando su frente.

-Esta bien mamá- prometió medio sonriendo, sabía que ella lo decía más porque iba a estar ausente unos días, debían viajar a otra parte del Reino Tierra y querían dejarlo a él y a su hermana en el palacio de Ba Sing Se, cuidados por su primo.

Zuko suspiro, si su padre no se enteró de su escape todo estaría bien, pero seguramente iba a ser una cena bastante pesada, todos parecían interesados en el tema de que era un omega _¡Pero si parece un alfa!/ Dios, es un amor/ Pero que buen partido sería si... _eran los comentarios comunes y al parecer el Rey Tierra tenía la intención de emparejarlo con alguno de sus hijos alfa, era un fastidio, él no toleraba a ninguno de esos mocosos que no sabían nada. Lo bueno era que solo su familia y algunas personas contadas con los dedos de una sola mano sabían de su _condición_, en la Nación del Fuego tenían la costumbre de hacer publico la condición de los príncipes y princesas a la edad de 15 años de estos, no antes.

-¿Donde estabas Zuzu?- la voz de Azula lo hizo levantarse un poco ¿Cuando se había recostado en la cama? Tal vez en medio de sus pensamientos, aunque eso ahora no importaba.

-No te importa Azula- respondió fríamente.

-Awww... una futura ama de casa no debería responder así- dijo burlona sonriendo de lado, Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¡Yo no voy hacer eso!- dijo fastidiado haciendo reír a su hermana a carcajada limpia.

-Pero eso es lo que hacen los omegas ¿No? Servir...- dijo sonriendo de esa forma gatuna y levantando las cejas. Zuko resoplo, esa tarde iba a ser muuuuuuy larga.

.

Zuko sonrió un poco mirando por la ventana, su primo si había hecho que infestaran de guardias las entradas y las salidas, pero como esa pequeña puerta de metal era "secreto" no tenía guardias rondando demasiado cerca. Había terminado de comer el almuerzo cuando se decidió a salir un rato, no habría mucho problema si Lu Ten no se daba cuenta y el Rey Tierra lo mantenía bastante ocupado con sus juegos y palabrería. Aveces se preguntaba si el Rey le estaba coqueteando a su primo pero desechaba esos pensamientos de inmediato sabiendo que ambos eran alfas, pero el Rey parecía un poco raro.

Se puso la capucha rápidamente y comprobó de que no hubiera nada que delatara si biología o quien era realmente, sonrió levemente al espejo antes de escapar por la ventana.

Esconderse, sigilo, eran cosas de las cuales estaba acostumbrado, esta vez en su espalda llevaba las espadas duales que el maestro le había enseñado a usar. Aunque usualmente a los omegas no se les enseñaba a defenderse, él había aprendido por ser de la realeza y porque su padre creyó que era mejor guardar las apariencias hasta el día de "nombramiento"

Sonrió levemente al ya estar afuera y cerro la puerta despacio para no causar gran ruido, se dio vuelta para irse cuando escucho la voz de alguien.

-Así que por aquí sales- resoplo, era ese niño alfa del otro día.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- murmuro por lo bajo para que nadie los escuchara, Jet rodó los ojos divertido.

-Vine a ver que esta vez no te metieras en problemas- Zuko frunció el ceño.

-No te necesito- gruño por lo bajo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos, el moreno amplio su sonrisa y Zuko se preguntó que le parecía tan divertido.

-Eso podemos ponerlo a prueba, pero no conoces el lugar- dijo señalando a sus alrededores.

-No es como que si tu pudieras saber mucho de todos modos, no pareces de clase alta- trato de molestarlo, Jet rió con sarcasmo frunciendo el ceño.

-Soy de una buena clase media y no uno de esos idiotas de la realeza como tu- acuso, Zuko sonrió levemente.

-Me importa muy poco, ya vete- murmuro lo último antes de empezar a caminar, esperaba por lo menos haber podido tocar el orgullo del alfa y así quitarlo del camino, sorprendiéndose de que Jet lo estuviera siguiendo -Te dije que te fueras- murmuro de mal humor. Jet se encogió de hombro mordiendo el trigo que traía en la boca.

-No sería caballeroso de mi parte dejar a un omega solo, no te preocupes, yo tengo más modales que tu- sonrió divertido de molestar al pelinegro. Zuko resoplo, al parecer no podría deshacerse del alfa.

-Ya te dije que no te necesito conmigo, puedo cuidarme solo... además- se dio vuelta a mirar los ojos castaños -Todos creen que soy un beta ¡así que deja de molestar!- alzo la voz en lo último, para su enfado el moreno solo rió.

-No pienso hacerte caso ¿Esta bien? Dejame mostrarte la ciudad, al menos así habrás salido de tu palacio para algo- dijo lo último burlón recordándole a Zuko las pocas veces que podía escaparse de todo eso.

-Ese no es mi palacio ignorante, solo soy un invitado- mascullo, aunque supuso que el niño ya sabía que era un maestro fuego por la pelea que presencio el día anterior.

-Ya lo se, Eres Zuko el príncipe de la nación del Fuego... ni que fuera gran cosa- dijo quitándole importancia para molestar un poco al omega, pero para su sorpresa el otro niño solo levantó una ceja.

-Con lo poco que conoces no dudo que eres tu el que no sabe "gran cosa"- dijo riendo por lo último y haciendo fruncir el ceño a Jet. Era como hablar con otro alfa más que con un omega.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado ¿Quieres que te la muestre o no?- dijo cortando el tema.

-¿Me vas a cobrar?- dijo curioso.

-¿Que? ¡No! ¿Acaso tengo cara de querer dinero?- Zuko dejo escapar una risita.

-Si- murmuro solo para molestar que por sentirlo verdaderamente, Jet rodó los ojos.

-Pues no le pediré dinero su majestad- dijo con voz de burla -Pero no esperes que te trate como un omega- advirtió, Zuko levantó una ceja.

-Eso es lo que menos espero- dijo seguro, Jet resoplo un poco antes de sonreír de medio lado y agarrando el brazo del otro empezar a correr. Zuko lo siguió de mala gana, no sabía a donde se dirigían pero si intentaba algo estúpido lo haría asado.

Habían pasado varias horas y Jet cumplió su advertencia de no tratarlo como un omega, lo que fue mejor para Zuko que ya estaba algo cansado con que todos los que sabían de su condición lo trataran como que si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.

Ambos habían caminado por la mayoría de las veredas, escalado muros, saltar entre las terrazas de las casas, todo eso dejaba la sensación de adrenalina porque sabía que _si _se podían caer. Pararon a comer en un lugar donde parecían conocer a Jet y luego siguieron su camino para adentrarse más y mas en la ciudad alejándose demasiado del palacio.

-Creo que lo mejor será volver, ya oscureció- acotó Zuko señalando el cielo, Jet miró hacia las calles oscuras y con poca luz y asintió levemente.

-Tendremos que ir a mi casa, no podemos ir al palacio ahora, las calles pueden ser peligrosas sobre todo para un omega- advirtió, Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a volver al palacio- dijo mirando hacia atrás aunque realmente no sabía volver solo, habían caminado tanto en un día que no recordaba bien como llegar.

-Lo que sea que uses para tapar que eres un omega tiene un limite ¿Sabes? Apenas se terminé estarás en un grave peligro, sobre todo siendo un niño, además, mi madre me matara si llego demasiado tarde y tardaremos mucho tiempo en ir y luego yo en volver. Vamos a mi casa, mañana puedes decir que te secuestraron o algo así- dijo lo último cruzando los brazos. Zuko lo miro algo indeciso pero luego suspiro, no pensaba quedarse en la calle, así que ir con el niño sería lo mejor.

-Será la primera y última vez ¿Esta bien?- dijo antes de seguir al moreno unas cuadras más hasta que llegaron a una casa rodeada de un modesto jardín. Zuko pensó que comparadas con las otras era una casa de clase media y no era muy pequeña, cuatro personas podrían vivir ahí sin problemas, el príncipe se preguntó con quien, además de su madre viviría Jet.

-¡Ma, traje a un amigo!- aviso el moreno apenas entró, Zuko paso algo tímidamente atrás de él.

La mujer era muy parecida a Jet pero en femenino, estaba cocinando y de espaldas, su largo cabello negro le llegaba a la cintura. Iba a decir algo cuando el aroma a omega la perturbo un poco dándose vuelta a mirar a quien había traído su hijo esta vez, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver al omega _en su territorio. _Ella frunció el ceño, Jet era muy pequeño para traer un omega como pareja o lo que sea, incluso el omega parecía menor que él y aun no estaba "maduro". No sabía muy bien como reaccionar.

-¿Quien es él?- dijo inspeccionando a Zuko de arriba a bajo poniendo algo incomodo al príncipe.

-Es un amigo, ma, su nombre es Zuko y esta en Ba Sing Se por vacaciones- explicó. Zuko se impresionó un poco al notar que la mujer tenía ojos verdes y era una alfa ¿El padre de Jet sería un omega? Eran un poco extrañas a las parejas, pero ya no todo estaba tan estereotipado.

-¿¡Y porque lo trajiste a casa?!- ella no sabía muy bien porque había reaccionado así, como jefa de la casa debía encargarse de mantener los problemas a raya y el pequeño niño omega no era precisamente un problema.

-Porque paseamos por mucho tiempo y no puedo llevarlo al palacio ¡Tardaría una hora! Y además, es un omega, la noche es peligrosa- Zuko había optado por mantener la boca cerrada, a una distancia razonable de la mujer y, más por instinto, esperaba que ella lo dejara quedarse en su territorio. Ella pareció calmarse un poco.

-Esta bien, pero mañana lo llevamos a primera hora a su casa, sus padres deben estar preocupados- dijo aligerando el ambiente y empezando a servir la comida en tres platos, mientras Zuko había optado por ayudar poniendo los cubiertos en el comedor, la mujer y Jet quedaron solos.

-No te acostumbres a traer omegas a casa ¿Esta bien? Estás creciendo y...

-¡Mamá!- chillo tapándose los oídos -¡Te dije que no necesito ninguna charla de alfa a alfa o como se llame! Zuko solo es un amigo ¡Además! Se comporta como un alfa, no hay problema en eso- resoplo, ella suspiro desordenando el cabello del niño.

-Eso espero, pero no te acostumbres a hacerlo venir seguido, sus padres se preocuparan ¿Hijo de quien es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Él es Zuko, hijo del príncipe Ozai y la princesa Ursa de la nación del Fuego- presentó haciendo un falso tono importante.

-¿¡Que?!- Dios, un príncipe tenía que ser -¡Podrían acusarnos de secuestro!-

.

**Aun no he decidido nombre para la madre de Jet, pero supongo que aparecerá de vez en cuando. El título de la historia se entenderá... cuando pueda XD**

**Gracias a TheFannishaUsui** por su comentario, y a Zag, les contestare en el proximo capi lo prometo :3


	3. Chapter 3

-Dudo mucho eso- hablo Jet negando divertido con la cabeza.

-Espero que no lo traigas muy seguido- murmuro ella antes de que el pelinegro entrara a la cocina, ella le sonrió dulcemente al omega -Gracias querido, ya pueden ir a sentarse- murmuro.

Luego de la cena y que ambos se fueran a dormir, ella lavaba los platos algo contrariada, a su hijo no le convenía enamorarse de alguien de la realeza, los príncipes y princesas siempre eran comprometidos por conveniencia y dudaba mucho que esta fuera la excepción. Se sorprendió pensando que tal vez era mejor que cuando el niño omega regresara a su patria Jet se olvidara de él y el próximo verano no llegaran a encontrarse.

Pero, obviamente, no todo podía ser tan fácil cuando Zuko prácticamente vivía cuatro meses al año en Ba Sing Se y que se mantuvieran el resto del año en contacto por cartas.

**Tres años después...**

-¡No entiendo porque debemos hacer todo esto antes de ir a Ba Sin Se!- grito algo fastidiado Zuko, en su rostro ya se podía ver una cicatriz por causa de un castigo, como para recordarle que al ser omega se le tenían prohibidas ciertas cosas, pero el príncipe bastante terco parecía no entender la lección.

-Cariño, sabes que ya tienes quince años, en realidad se debe hacer seis meses después de tu cumpleaños pero como estaremos en la ciudad Tierra en ese momento... tu presentación se debe hacer publica ahora- hablo algo preocupada Ursa viendo al joven que se veía bastante fastidiado.

-Pero pueden hacerlo sin mi- suspiro negando con la cabeza, la verdad era que no se sentía muy cómodo en hacer publica su condición, ni siquiera había "madurado" aun, puesto a que aun no necesitaba ningún tipo de supresor y normalmente los ciclos de celos empezaban a la edad de catorce años en los omegas tanto hombres como mujeres. Ursa sonrió dulcemente poniendo sus manos sobre las del joven.

-Lo se, no debes hacer nada, solo tienes que mantenerte en tu asiento, nadie puede vernos mientras estamos tapados con las inmensas llamas que hay delante del trono- le recordó dulcemente. Zuko suspiro asintiendo levemente, sabía que muchos habían supuesto que era un alfa y realmente le costaba un poco saber que pronto _todo_ el mundo sabría que era un omega. Era algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso, había dicho su tío. _Orgulloso, si como no_.

Lo peor era que sabía que luego de su presentación venía el verdadero infierno. El mayor problema no era que el mundo supiera que era un omega, si no lo que el mundo hacía con esa información. Había varios hijos alfas de generales, nobles, personas de poder que darían todo por pertenecer a la familia real. Odiaba la realidad de que sería visto como un maldito premio, por lo menos su padre ya estaba moviendo influencias y eligiendo con quien comprometerlo, aunque sabía que también su madre daba mucha opinión respecto a ese futuro. No es como que si eso le interesara a Zuko, desde pequeño sabía que lo iban a comprometer tarde o temprano. Mientras fuera con alguien que jamás hubiera visto antes y tuviera algo de cerebro estaría bien, pero después de todo estaba el plan B, que era quedarse viudo luego de una "inexplicable" muerte de su pareja por un incendio (_ya, el compromiso no lo hacía sentirse bien, pero con algo debía animarse_)

-Zuzu ¿Estás nervioso o avergonzado?- dijo con burla Azula mientras se sentaban cada uno en su lado, Zuko hizo una mueca.

-Lo dice una beta- molesto con ese detalle que sabía que picaba a su hermana.

-¡Por lo menos no soy un omega tonto y débil como tu!- Zuko le iba a responder cuando Lu Ten se puso entre medio de ambos.

-Déjense de pelear que parecen niños de cinco años- ambos asintieron mientras miraban hacia el frente.

La ceremonia fue aburrida, larga y pesada, había un anciano que no dejaba de hablar y dos mujeres viejas lo repetían para el "pueblo" con una voz muy extraña.

Luego de que todo terminara Zuko salió directo a su habitación queriendo evitar la cena, le habían permitido retirarse con la excusa de que se sentía mal. No quería quedarse en ese lugar mucho tiempo, por suerte podría ir pronto a Ba Sing Se y podría alejarse de todo, eso le saco una leve sonrisa que fue borrada apenas entro a la habitación.

-Pero ¿¡Que rayos?!- Zuko resoplo furioso, sabía que serían rápidos esos hipócritas pero no _tanto_, sobre la cama había un montón de regalos envueltos en llamativos colores. El príncipe resoplo furioso y notó que cada uno tenía el nombre de quien lo mandaba y al parecer todos eran alfas diferentes. Sintiendo un tic en el ojo hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, de un manotazo tiro todos las malditas cajas al suelo, muchas hicieron un fuerte estruendo de algo rompiéndose en su interior. Con rapidez saco a todas a la puerta -¡quiero que esto haya desparecido para cuando salga!- grito sabiendo que los sirvientes lo escuchaban para luego cerrar con un portazo.

Se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados notando que alguno de los regalos había golpeado contra el cajón donde guardaba todas las cartas y las había desparramado por el suelo. Suspirando sintió la furia disiparse un poco para luego arrodillarse y empezar a juntarlas, no es como que si le interesaran mucho, solo eran las cartas que el moreno le mandaba debes en cuando el tiempo que estaban separados, ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta porque las guardaba si ya las había respondido e incluso tenía las de años anteriores. Lo que empezaba a asustarle es que **si** le empezaban a importar.

Tratando de borrar cualquier pensamiento prendió las velas y empezó a escribir una respuesta para la última carta que Jet le había enviado, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho antes, debía avisarle que pronto irían a la ciudad Tierra pero prefirió no mencionar nada de los regalos o de la presentación, quería guardar algunas cosas para contar en persona.

Al otro día, cuando despertó notó que en todos lados de su habitación había un montón de regalos. El grito que pego asusto a todos los pájaros que estaban en el techo, y sin medir mucho las consecuencias empezó a tirar fuertes ráfagas de fuego consumiendo los regalos.

-Idiotas- gruño, debió haber dicho el día anterior que no quería que le trajeran ninguno de los tontos y bobos regalos a su habitación.

-Señor...- la voz de una de las sirvientas lo hizo darse vuelta, ella en sus manos traía una carta, Zuko la miro algo desconfiado.

-¿Quien la envía?- quiso saber, podría ser que alguno de sus "pretendientes" la hubiera enviado.

-Su amigo del Reino Tierra, señor- Zuko no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa de alivio se mostrara en su rostro y asintió mientras la tomaba, la guardo para leerla después mientras salía a desayunar.

-Me han dicho que quemaste tus regalos- al escuchar la voz de Lu Ten rodó los ojos algo exasperado.

-Esos alfas son idiotas ¿Porque debería aceptar sus regalos?- mascullo de mal humor negando con la cabeza, su primo sonrió levemente.

-El regalo de Jet de hace algunos meses si lo recibiste- pico sonriendo haciendo que Zuko lo mirara de forma asesina.

-¡Ese regalo fue por mi cumpleaños!- se quejo, era cierto, Jet era su amigo ¿Porque no iba a aceptar sus regalos para cumpleaños? No es como que si el moreno quisiera ligar con él, siempre solía tratarlo como uno más y no como un omega en si. Lu Ten rió divertido por el enojo del más joven.

-Vamos que se enfría el desayuno- dijo simplemente antes de palmearle el hombro.

.

-No es que yo digo que no puedes tener amigos omegas Jet... pero no se, tu ya eres un alfa con todas las letras...- hablaba la dama mientras ambos estaban sentados comiendo el almuerzo, Jet gimió suavemente sabiendo que la charla de alfa a alfa sobre algunos temas no podría alargarla mucho tiempo, aunque seguía abochornado con el tema de que su madre le explicara todo lo referido a los "cambios".

-Smellerbee es una omega mamá y no pasa nada, ella también esta "madura" y nada a cambiado- trato de sanjar el tema encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia.

-Eso es porque tu no la vez instintivamente como una potencial pareja, si no como a una hermana menor... pero Zuko ¿Ya sabes si esta usando supresores?- Jet tosió levemente mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-¡no voy a preguntarle eso!- se quejo en seguida haciendo reír a la alfa adulta.

-Lo se amor, pero los omegas sueles cambiar el aroma después de que empiecen los ciclos del celo...- explico mientras Jet trataba de terminar de comer sin ahogarse.

-No es como que si pudiera darme cuenta, siempre utiliza los jabones neutralizadores para tapar su biología ¿Recuerdas?- dijo tratando de que su madre deje de insistir con esa conversación.

-Lo se, pero las veces que se ha quedado en nuestra casa se le acaban... realmente no quiero que llegues a lastimar, forzar o/y dañar al omega, porque aveces el instinto puede cegarte cuando eres tan joven y no tienes tanta experiencia- dijo algo preocupada.

-Mamá, yo jamás lo dañaría ¡Es mi mejor amigo!- explico rodando los ojos.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que ustedes son amigos muy cercanos, tu eres un alfa y él un omega...- volvió a insistir.

-¡Tengo amigos que son omegas!- excuso exasperado.

-Además de Smellerbee y Zuko nombrame a otros- desafió. Ambos alfas se miraron a los ojos un largo rato hasta que el más joven desvió la mirada.

-Ninguno- obviamente que ninguno, los padres de los omegas solo permitían a sus hijos juntarse con otros omegas o betas, incluso habían escuelas secundarias y universitarias separadas para alfas y omegas, los betas podían estar en cualquiera de las dos escuelas.

-¿Ves?- dijo sonriendo -Tienes una actitud de protección hacia Zuko, incluso tanto que llegas a respetarlo como un igual, temo mucho que instintivamente lo hayas elegido como compañero, porque sabes que es casi inalcanzable ¿Cierto?- dijo dulcemente acariciando la mano de su retoño.

-No se de que estás hablando- dijo confundido, ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Cuando él madure te darás cuenta, aunque al principio no habrá nada distinto por sus neutralizadores que utiliza, luego podrás notar algo distinto en él- Jet la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hablas como que si Zuko y yo fuéramos pareja!- se quejó.

-Esa idea no te desagrada ¿Verdad?- dijo divertida, casi sin saber porque el moreno sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse para diversión de su madre -¡O, por Dios! Ya veremos cuando este en Ba Sing Se- dijo riendo para disgusto de su hijo.

.

-¡Los alfas son estúpidos! ¿Que creen que soy tonto o que? Son tan molesto, incluso en el barco no tuve un minúsculo tiempo de paz ¡Son tan fastidiosos! Pero alfas tenían que ser...- decía Zuko quejándose para diversión del moreno que solo lo veía con una sonrisa y asentía, no entendía muy bien porque su amigo estaba tan molesto para con los alfas, pero se veía lindo con esa mueca en la cara y las mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia que tenía. Un momento _¿Lindo?_ Jet sacudió su cabeza, su madre le estaba metiendo ideas raras.

-Ya, dime ¿Que hicieron? Recuerda que to también soy un alfa- Zuko lo miró y se sonrojo repentinamente al darse cuenta de ese detalle, desviando su mirada algo incomodo -¡O vamos! No estoy ofendido ¿Que paso?- trato de destruir el silencio incomodo mientras se ponía el trigo en la boca, el príncipe suspiro mientras empezaba a contarle la ceremonia de presentación y los cientos de regalos que le habían llegado incluso en el barco.

-Entonces Lu Ten me reto por intentar tirar los regalos al mar y termine haciéndolos cenizas- termino su historia mientras negaba con la cabeza, Jet no supo porque sintió una especie de enojo hacia esos alfas sin nombre que habían osado molestar a SU OME... amigo, si, amigo.

-Bueno, todos esos buscaban un lugar social ¿No? Pero que zorros...- dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo sonreír levemente a su compañero.

-Lo se, pero mamá dice que fue un tierno gesto de su parte- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque envían regalos, no lo se, podrían enviar cartas o pequeñas notas diciendo cosas bobas ¿Porque gastarse en eso?- dijo algo confundido, Zuko rió levemente.

-En la Nación del Fuego esta la tradición de que el omega luego de sus quince años puede empezar a ser cortejado por sus pretendientes, este cortejo empieza con los regalos. Los omegas suelen quedarse con cuatro, tres o dos y esos que quedan lo siguen pretendiendo hasta que uno termina ganando...- explicó, a muchos omegas les hacía ilusión recibir muchos regalos, pero personalmente odiaba esa tradición. Era una tradición muy tierna en el pueblo, pero en la realeza todos parecían seguirte por intereses.

-Por eso quemaste todos- dijo divertido, Zuko resoplo cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto-

Ambos habían terminado por llegar a la casa de Jet para almorzar, la madre del moreno miró curiosa al omega.

-Vaya, tienes el mismo aroma de siempre, aun no has tenido tu primer celo ¿Cierto?- Zuko se sonrojo abochornado.

-¡Mamá!- se quejo Jet también sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

.

Gracias a tu comentario TheFanishUsui :3 ja ja ya crecerán XD y ya se entenderá mejor el título XD Estoy en medio de la semana se examen así que espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de ATLA no son mios.**_

_**.**_

-Trata de no salir tanto del palacio Zuko- murmuró preocupado Lu Ten mientras interceptaba a su primo en los pasillos luego de que volviera de la ciudad. Zuko resopló un poco.

-¿Porque? Estoy bien, en estos tres años no ha pasado nada malo- explicó mirando con una ceja alzada a su primo, Lu Ten suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Hace un año debió empezar tu ciclo de celo- Zuko frunció un poco la nariz ante esa mención, la verdad era que se sentía alegre por ello pero no todos parecían compartir ese sentimiento -Y ya pasó más de un año, podría pasar en cualquier momento... no me gustaría que pasara en un lugar donde estuvieras expuesto, eso es todo- dijo palmeando su hombro, el omega asintió suavemente antes de entrar a su habitación.

-Por cierto...- Zuko se dio vuelta a mirar a su primo -Tiré todos los regalos de tus pretendientes a la basura, espero que no te moleste- dijo sonriendo sabiendo que a Zuko lo que menos le importaba era lo que pasara con los regalos.

-¡Me hiciste un favor!- dijo riendo levemente antes de adentrarse a su habitación. Zuko enseguida le quito importancia a la advertencia del mayor, con suerte esos ciclos de celo no empezaban nunca.

.

-¿Estas bien?- ya habían pasado tres días desde que Zuko había hablado con Lu Ten sobre el asunto, hoy había vuelto a salir pocas horas después de las cuatro de la tarde reuniéndose con el moreno y con los "demás", Jet le había presentado hace tiempo al grupo que había creado que se llamaba "Los libertadores", aunque Jet decía que había creado el grupo para ser grandes luchadores por la libertad y proteger las causas justas, Zuko seguía creyendo que el moreno solo lo había creado por su necesidad de sentirse Líder de algo (Puesto a que Zuko a pesar de ser un omega rara vez lo obedecía)

-Si... solo algo mareada- respondió Smellerbee con una media sonrisa mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente y sonreía, se notaba un poco más pálida de lo normal y eso había llamado la atención de Zuko y Jet, ya que los tres estaban caminando por la ciudad -El supresor que utilizo los primeros días tiene esos efectos secundarios, es horrible, mi madre no quería que saliera de la casa por las dudas y no me dejo salir antes de ponerme un kilo de jabón neutralizador encima ¡Es tan exagerada! Con los supresores alcanzan...- ella los miro a ambos -¡Suerte de ustedes que no tienen que pasar por este martirio!- refunfuño algo fastidiada. Jet dejo escapar una carcajada y Zuko medio sonrió algo incomodo, había sido decisión del de ojos oro ocultar su verdadera condición a todos los demás y Jet había respetado su deseo, así que todos creían que era un beta.

-Entonces... ya pasaste por tu primer celo ¿Verdad?- dijo algo bajito y avergonzado el príncipe, aunque ningún joven de aquí parecía avergonzarse de hablar abiertamente de ello entre pares, a Zuko le seguía incomodando preguntar cosas como esas. Smellerbee hizo una pequeña mueca.

-¡Sip! Es horrible, créeme, un celo es lo peor que te puede pasar. Y además está la costumbre de que el primer celo no se suprime ¡Es horroroso! Te duele todo y empieza a verse borroso, el vientre te duele a horrores y empiezas a lloriquear como nena porque no tienes control sobre ti mismo, se sienten calambres por todo el cuerpo y la fricción de la ropa empieza a doler horrible...- ella frunció el ceño -Es como tener fiebre muy fuerte y sientes que te estás quemando, luego empieza a resbalarte eso viscoso por las piernas, lubricante creo que le llaman ¡Es asqueroso! Y lo peor es que en ese momento no te das cuenta, es como que si salieras de ti y un ser primitivo te invadiera...- la mueca de desdén era muy clara en su rostro -Y luego duele y dura tres días en los mejores de los casos ¡Se de algunos que les duro cinco días! ¿Te imaginas?- Dijo con cara de horror total- las veces que duermes es porque te caes del cansancio y te sientes tan débil, comes poco y cuando termina y vuelves en ti... lo primero que piensas ¡Hijos de p*ta! ¿¡Porque rayos nací omega?! ¡Ningún otro p*to día quiero tener un celo! ¡Me llenare de supresores y no pienso pasar otro celo JAMÁS! Y luego piensas... ¡Que asco! Y ¿Porque todo huele tan raro? Y solo llegas a pensar eso antes de desmayarte del cansancio y luego despiertas y todos maldita sea de la familia te felicitan y uno tiene ganas de decirles ¡Maldita sea, pasen un celo ustedes tarados! ¡Un celo no es nada de lo que ponerse contentos hijos de p*ta!- Jet la veía de alguna manera nervioso al ver la cara de horror que había puesto su amigo, Zuko se sentía más pálido que de costumbre y agradeció a todos los espíritus del mundo espiritual que el aun no tuvo que pasar por esa tortura y esperaba que nunca tuviera que pasarla.

-Smellerbee, no seas exagerada- trató de calmar la situación Jet.

-¡No exagero!- se defendió ella frunciendo el ceño -El celo en solitario es lo peor que puede pasarte en esta vida, créanme que luego de pasarlo deseas jamás haber madurado... es algo horrible- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Jet resoplo.

-Para los alfas madurar no es tan difícil- dijo normalmente.

-¡A ustedes no les pasa nada!- se quejó en seguida la omega chica cruzándose de brazos burlona -Son como betas, pero luego de haber madurado se sienten atraído hacia los omegas en celo y su aroma se vuelve más fuerte...- dijo Smellerbee sonriendo levemente.

-Que suerte tienen entonces los alfas y los betas- medio sonrió Zuko, Smellerbee asintió.

-Que suerte la tuya de ser un beta amigo mío, créeme... no es nada linda la experiencia y deseas no volverla a pasar en tu vida- dijo muy segura. Zuko asintió con una sonrisa bastante falsa y Jet suspiró retándose mentalmente por dejar que su amiga metiera tanto miedo en el chico de ojos oro.

-¿Saben que los padres/madres alfas no se sienten atraídos hacia sus hijos cuando estos están en celo? Y a nadie de su familia en general, además los alfas "unidos" con omegas tampoco y los omegas "unidos" en el celo su aroma solo se vuelve un afrodisíaco para su pareja, incluso se dice que la madre o padre omega suele ser el que más protege a sus hijos omegas cuando estos entran en celo ¡Se ponen histéricos! Mi mamá no se había movido en esos tres días de la puerta de mi habitación y ni siquiera a mi papá dejaba acercarse, aunque él no era un peligro ¡Pero que loco!- empezó a contar Smellerbee - Además los alfas de la casa no se sienten atraídos hacia un omega joven en celo, puesto a que deben mantener el orden, gracias a eso se han evitado muchos problemas...-

-Al parecer has estudiado mucho- dijo burlón Jet, ella lo miró algo enojada, siempre estaba irritable "esos" días. Zuko solo sonrió de lado.

-Mi madre me dio "esa charla" y me dijo todo eso, no es culpa mía. Necesito descargarme con alguien- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡Pues no cuentes conmigo!- dijo entre risas Jet -Yo no quiero tener esas charlas incomodas de nuevo- dijo rodando los ojos y sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse al recordar _la charla_ con su madre. Zuko dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

-Puedes seguir hablando Smellerbee, no tenemos problema con escucharte- dijo sonriendo, Jet iba a decir algo más sarcástico cuando una mirada de reproche por parte del príncipe lo paró y lo hizo rodar los ojos apretando su trigo y murmurando un "ok, ok"

-Y luego dijo que era posible que empezara a gustarte "alguien" a nuestra edad y que había que tener cuidado...- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Tu madre lo dijo tarde porque a ti te gusta Longshot- dijo Jet divertido, ella se sonrojo furiosa.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito en un grito agudo que divirtió al jefe de los libertadores e hizo rodar los ojos a Zuko, Jet siempre terminaba diciendo algo así.

-Dejala en paz Jet- dijo agarrando del brazo al alfa -No fastidies- Jet resoplo fastidiado pero asintió levemente pensando en porque le hacía caso si ÉL era el alfa y Zuko un omega. Smellerbee empezó a reírse mientras los miraba haciendo que ambos chicos ladearan su vista hacia ella.

-¿De que te ríes?- frunció el ceño Jet mientras Zuko lo soltaba y miraba curioso a la otra omega.

-¡Ustedes parecen una pareja de casados! Awww, se ven tan tiernos ¿Para cuando el beso?- eso hizo que Jet abriera los ojos como platos mientras Zuko sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

-¡NOPARECEMOSUNAPAREJACASADA!- grito a todo pulmón dejando caer el trigo al suelo en el proceso, Jet sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse y odiaba eso porque solo se sonrojaba cuando alguien insinuaba que él y Zuko tenían _algo_, pero no pasaba cuando confundían de pareja a él y a otra persona. Smellerbee dejo escapar otra carcajada.

Zuko se mordió el labio al ver como ambos empezaron a discutir y Jet saco un trigo de algún lado y volvió a meterlo en su boca, sin dejar de hablar con Smellerbee, el príncipe entendía la mitad de lo que decían y esperaba que no se fastidiaran mucho con el otro. Aun sentía las mejillas sonrojarse y no sabía porque, alguna vez en la Nación del fuego alguien creyó que él y Azula eran pareja y su reacción fue reír a carcajadas, incluso lo confundieron con pareja de Lu Ten (¡Lu Ten! Vaya a saber cuanto le sacaba en años su primo...) y aunque Lu Ten se escandalizo a él solo le había hecho mucha gracia el asunto. Jamás se había sonrojado así por que alguien insinuó una "relación" con alguien, aunque esto era normal ¿No? Jet no era de su familia, era un amigo y tal vez ahí se hallaba la diferencia.

Pudieron dejar de discutir recién cuando pararon en la casa de la chica, una mujer estaba en la puerta y fulmino a Jet con la mirada.

-¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que andes con alfas!- dijo molesta haciendo rodar los ojos a Smellerbee.

-Mamá, Jet y su novio no me van hacer nada- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Novio? ¿¡Él?!- chillaron al mismo tiempo Zuko y Jet señalando al contrario, separándose notablemente. Esa reacción hizo sonreía levemente a la dama que levantó una ceja divertida y más tranquila, por experiencia e instinto omega podía sentir que Zuko no era un beta ni un alfa, aun cuando tuviera esa cantidad de neutralizadores sobre él.

-Está bien, pero trata de siempre estar de a tres o más ¿Está bien? Y no con todo alfas- dijo la dama antes de sonreírle a su hija y hacerla pasar -Ya deberían irse a su casa chicos- dijo simplemente antes de cerrar la puerta, Jet rodó los ojos porque sabía que la madre de Smellerbee siempre sería así con él y cualquier alfa que cruzara su camino. Zuko en cambio parecía algo intrigado.

-Lo mejor será ir a mi casa para cenar y luego vamos al palacio ¿Traes tus espadas?- preguntó el alfa ladeando la cabeza y empezando a caminar.

-Si- murmuro señalando su espalda, siempre traía las armas cuando salía. Jet medió sonrió.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio por las ya conocidas veredas, no es que no tuvieran nada de que hablar, pero a veces el silencio era de alguna forma reconfortante. Algunos los miraban pasar con curiosidad, Jet rodó los ojos, muchos de los que vivían cerca de su casa creía que Zuko era su pareja o que lo sería dentro de poco, el moreno se preguntaba como no se daban cuenta que el chico era un príncipe y que algo así sería imposible puesto a que alguna vez se casaría por conveniencia con una princesa o chica rica que pudiera darle a su familia algo. La realeza y la plebe no solían mezclarse ni siquiera en esas nuevas épocas.

Sintió una misteriosa molestia al notar que muchos los estaban mirando, instintivamente se puso más cerca del omega hasta que pudieran rozar sus manos, era algo común en ellos pero está vez los hizo sonrojar a ambos repeliendo sus miradas algo avergonzados.

-¡Llegaron temprano!- exclamó la madre de Jet al verlo entrar -A la cena le falta un montón...- se disculpo medio sonriendo.

-No importa esperar un rato mamá, ya comimos algo en el camino- ella medio sonrió.

-¿Saludaste de mi parte a la madre de Smellerbee?- preguntó mientras sacaba algunas cosas de la lacena.

-En realidad la señora nos cerró la puerta en la cara- respondió Zuko, la mujer medio sonrió.

-Es normal, no es nada de lo que preocuparse... vayan a la habitación de Jet un rato ¿Ok? Yo los llamo cuando la cena este lista- ambos chicos asintieron empezando a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de arriba, Zuko había entrado antes, dentro de la habitación de Jet había un cuadro que la primera vez que entro había llamado la atención de Zuko. En él estaban retratados la madre de Jet con Jet de siete años y a su lado, también sonriendo un hombre, cuando había preguntado quien era Jet solo respondió un quedo "mi papá" pero jamás le había explicado que había pasado con él y porque jamás se lo había encontrado en la casa, Zuko supuso que estaba muerto o algo así.

-Tu habitación no cambió nada en todo este tiempo- dijo algo divertido mirando a su alrededor, Jet sonrió seguro como siempre.

-Nhaaa, no tenía nada cambiar, solo algunas cosas menores- dijo quitándole importancia. No sabían que hacer realmente así que Jet se sentó sobre la cama mientras Zuko se sentó en la silla, pasaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el omega se levantó de pronto mareándose un poco en el proceso, revisó con la vista a la mesa y medio sonrió tratando de alcanzar el vaso con agua cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en las piernas y en el vientre que lo hicieron caer arrodillado al suelo dejando escapar un gemido. De pronto todo se había vuelto borroso y sentía latir la cabeza de forma dolorosa.

Jet se levantó rápido a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando sintió el fuerte cambió de aroma en el ambiente, se volvió mucho más atrayente y fuerte haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran, aunque él sabía por unos segundos la causa de esto y trato de alejarse hacia la puerta para poder salir, al escuchar otro leve gemido de su compañero toda la racionalidad salió de pronto. En su cabeza solo se repetía una palabra.

_Mio. _

_._

**Oh o, los tortolitos están el líos... XD eso le pasa a Zuko por no escuchar los consejos XD**

**TheFannishaUsui: **¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! Me alegra mucho que te guste :D espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y lamento un poco la tardanza en actualizar ¡Muchos saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de ATLA no me perteneces.**

**.**

El alfa se acercó cuidadosamente al omega, arrodillándose para estar a su altura, Zuko seguía sin mirarlo y tenía la respiración agitada. Las hormonas del celo mezcladas con el ataque de pánico no ayudaban en nada, sentía la cabeza dolerle como que si agujas se le clavaran y también el abdomen, así que lo único que podía hacer era tratar inútilmente de parar ese dolor rodeando su vientre con sus brazos. Recién levanto la mirada cuando sintió que el moreno lo rodeaba con sus brazos y enterraba la nariz en su cuello.

-¿Jet?- balbuceo en lo que se escuchó casi como un gemido. El alfa los acomodo para quedar frente a frente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del más joven con dulzura, ambos tenían los rostros sonrojados fuertemente y su respiración era agitada.

-Eres hermoso- murmuro con voz ronca mientras prácticamente sus narices se rosaban, el omega solo mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros de su acompañante mientras el alfa sostenía suave pero firmemente su cintura. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de que Jet se inclinara un poco más besando lujuriosamente los labios de su amigo, Zuko cerró los ojos correspondiendo casi al instante mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello oscuro de su acompañante. El alfa, aún con todo, se dio su tiempo para besarlo, primero peleando por el dominio y luego mordiendo suavemente el labio del más pálido, lo que causo que ambos dejaran escapar un pequeño gemido que lo hizo sentirse más seguro. No sentir rechazo por parte del omega hizo que se atreviera a empezar a deslizar sus mano por su espalda ya abajo de la ropa. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire pero seguían extremadamente cerca, Zuko sentía todo ese calor en su cuerpo y su razonamiento hacerse hilos todos enredados, ninguno de los dos estaba casi en si.

-Jet...- gimió bajito al sentir como el moreno lamía suavemente su cuello donde las parejas solían morder y así "marcarse", pero el alfa prefirió no hacerlo volviendo a besarlo con fuerza.

_Mio_ y de forma extraña, los dos estaban pensando la misma palabra.

Zuko termino con la espalda contra la pared mientras se seguían besando y se habían llegado a parar, Jet trataba de mantener la dominación pero el omega también luchaba un poco para que esto no sucediera, obviamente sin conseguirlo. Sin saber como ambos habían caído sobre la cama, Jet estaba apoyado en sus brazos para no apoyar todo su peso sobre el omega que estaba bajo él, ambos se miraban a los ojos teniendo las pupilas demasiado dilatadas y su respiraciones parecían más jadeos. Jet no tardó en volver a acercarse para besarlo de nuevo mientras trataba de acariciar lo más posible mientras la habitación se llenaba de suspiros y quedos gemidos.

En la cocina la madre de Jet estaba sirviendo la comida cuando sintió ese aroma picante llegar a ella, al ser una alfa unida no le hacía efecto alguno. Le quito importancia al principio mientras secaba algunas tazas, pero no pudo ignorar su curiosidad al sentir que cada vez se hacia más fuerte.

-No sabía que los vecinos tuvieron alguna hija o hijo omega- murmuro en voz alta hasta que se dio cuenta de un importante detalle: aunque fuera así, las casas estaban hechas de tal manera de que si albergaban un omega en celo ese aroma no fuera al exterior y atrajera extraños, pero entonces...

-¡Hay no!- grito soltando la taza y dándose vuelta mirando hacia la escalera con un palpitante temor. Si era lo que creía ellos estaban en la misma habitación, demasiado cerca y ella debería haberlo prevenido, no le importo el fuerte sonido que hizo la porcelana al romperse y salió corriendo subiendo las escaleras. No podía estar pasando, debió haberlo sabido al saber que el chico aún no había tenido su primer celo y que podía pasar en cualquier momento.

La camisa de ambos había terminado en algún lugar de la habitación, ambos se seguían besando intensamente y el moreno había empezado a acariciar las piernas del que consideraba _su_ omega, mordió suavemente el cuello del más joven haciéndolo gemir bajito, ambos tenían las piernas enredadas y las manos del omega estaban enredadas en el cabello oscuro del alfa. Ambos volvieron a besarse de manera necesitada mientras el calor del celo aumentaba de intensidad...

-¡Jet, alejate del omega AHORA!- el grito de la dama junto al portazo logró que automáticamente el moreno se separara del más pálido parándose algo confundido. Aunque los instintos eran bastante fuertes, los alfas mayores tenían ese dominio en los jóvenes y solían utilizar _esa_ voz si querían que les hicieran caso sin replicar.

La pelinegra no espero ni un segundo antes de moverse rápidamente hacia su hijo y tomándolo del brazo sacarlo de la habitación a una velocidad bastante considerable, mientras bajaban las escaleras el alfa más joven logro recuperarse un poco y entrar en si de nuevo, aún algo confundido y sonrojado por los acontecimientos anteriores, pero ella lo seguía jalando hacia afuera.

-Pero ¡Mamá!- trato de decir algo pero ella no paro hasta sacarlo de la casa y cerrarle la puerta en la cara -¡Hey!- se quejó Jet que aun no entendía bien que había sucedido.

Luego de asegurarse de que su hijo no pudiera volver a entrar hasta que ella lo autorizara empezó a buscar entre todas las cosas algo que necesitaba, saco varios cajones dejando caer todo su contenido al suelo y desordenando de forma impresionante la casa, pero luego se encargaría de ordenarla. Estaba segura que los tenía... sonrió al encontrar las pastillas y ya más tranquila subió hacia la habitación encontrando al omega en posición fetal y gimiendo de dolor. Suspiro con algo de tristeza antes de sentarse cerca, los ojos oros la miraron unos segundos antes de volverse a ser bolita de nuevo, ella medio sonrió, el omega la sentía como que si fuera una madre o una tía y por eso no reaccionaba a su presencia.

-Se que a los omegas no se le deben suprimir su primer calor cariño, pero no puedes quedarte aquí tres días y no puedo llevarte a tu casa en ese estado- dijo acariciando el cabello negro del príncipe y haciéndolo tragar las pastillas, minutos después Zuko se levantó hacia al baño para vomitar. El supresor era fuerte, tal vez demasiado y por eso había tenido esa reacción, pero por lo menos de a poco empezó a recobrar el sentido y el calor que sentía empezó a disminuir.

-Me siento mal...- gimió bajito acostándose de nuevo, ella sonrió algo apenada.

-Estarás algo débil y por eso esta noche te quedaras, se que no debí suprimirlo pero... te meterías en demasiados líos, tu y mi hijo si los dejó continuar, no quiero ser abuela tan pronto- Zuko se sonrojo furiosamente al recordar lo que estaban haciendo antes de que ella entrara.

Ella le dio un vaso de agua antes de bajar y empezar a encender sahumerios para disipar el aroma, la dama medio sonrió al notar que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Ya te enfriaste?- dijo con algo de burla haciendo entrar a su hijo dándole una playera y un abrigo.

-¡Afuera hace frío!- se quejo el moreno mordiendo el trigo que había sacado seguramente del jardín.

-Si no te sacaba te tenía que atar y no tenía tiempo para eso- dijo simplemente, Jet ladeo la cabeza mientras suspiraba fuertemente, ella solo empezó a limpiar los trozos de taza del suelo.

-Tu crees... ¿Que él me odie?- preguntó algo apenado mirando hacia las escaleras, la alfa mayor suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Fue un descuido de todos, no debí dejarlos solos en ningún momento, pero eso fue lo que causo el celo en primer lugar, tu constante cercanía- explicó.

-¿¡Que?! Yo no hice nada- se quejo un poco.

-Lo se- medio sonrió -Pero el cuerpo e instinto no escuchan a la mente, tu lo elegiste a él de compañero y él también, es por eso que no había tenido antes un celo... y hubiera tardado un poco más en tenerlo si no estuvieras. El primer celo siempre es en un lugar en el cual el omega confía y se siente seguro, en este caso, al parecer Zuko se siente más seguro en nuestra casa y contigo que en el palacio- explicó, Jet suspiró.

-Solo espero que no me odie- dijo algo apenado.

-Pero a que te gusto lo que estabas haciendo, te gusto- dijo ella con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a su hijo.

-¡mamá!- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, ella solo negó con la cabeza y le dio dos platos de sopa con el cubierto.

-Ve a darle algo de comer, está algo débil por el supresor, pero mañana se sentirá mejor- dijo ella cortando todo lo dicho y dándole el plato, Jet se removió incomodo mirando hacia las escaleras.

-No crees que es... ¿Un poco peligroso subir?- dijo dudoso, ella medio sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Está semi dormido, ya te dije que le dí el supresor, no hay nada que temer- dijo normalmente antes de empezar a preparar los otros platos, Jet miró la sala algo incrédulo de encontrarla hecha un gran desastre.

-¿Que hiciste aquí?- dijo, por lo que recordaba él no había hecho tanto escándalo cuando su madre lo saco prácticamente a rastras de la casa. La dama miró parpadeando al desastre.

-No encontraba el supresor, como ninguno es omega... pero tenía uno por las dudas, por suerte- dijo tranquilamente haciendo levantar la ceja a su hijo, ella resopló.

-Tu no digas nada que la que ordena soy yo, ahora ve- dijo dándole de paso también su propio plato para que ambos jóvenes comieran en la habitación. Jet asintió no tan seguro de que Zuko quisiera verlo en un tiempo tan corto luego de que casi... ejem, bueno, pero no había sido culpa de ninguno ¿Verdad? Además de Smellerbee y Zuko, jamás había convivido con un omega y no tenía a quien preguntarle lo que tenía que hacer a continuación y aunque su padre siguiera en casa, él tampoco sabría que hacer.

Esa era el lío de ser hijo de dos alfas, además de estar prohibido no sabías que hacer en estos casos. Lo único que esperaba era que Lu Ten no lo acusara de intento de violación.

Abrió la puerta suavemente encontrando al omega acostado en la cama y tapado hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, Jet se preguntó si el supresor le había dado fiebre. Iba a decir algo cuando se sintió ligeramente abochornado y tentado a dejar el plato y salir, pero sabía que eso estaba en contra de todo lo que le había enseñado, además, él nunca huía del peligro, era un líder fuerte capaz de soportar todo. Mordiendo el trigo que seguía en su boca se acercó suavemente en la cama.

-¿Zuko?- murmuro acariciando levemente la cabeza tapada, el príncipe se destapo un poco algo confundido con el brillo de la fiebre latente en sus ojos, al ver al moreno el omega sintió sus mejillas calentarse por algo que no era la fiebre y se tapo el rostro con la almohada -Hola, te traje algo de comer- murmuró apartándose un poco y así darle algo de espacio al de la cicatriz.

Zuko respiro profundo un par de veces tratando de imitar al alfa y hacer como que si no hubiera pasado nada, pero era algo difícil con las cosas que habían pasado recientemente. Por suerte había aparecido la madre de Jet o si no... bueno, pensar en eso no ayudaba a tratar de actuar normal.

Jet podía sentir el estrés y confusión del omega, sabía que lo había puesto nervioso y se sentía algo incomodo por ello. No es que como que él no estuviera nervioso y creía que el tratar de actuar como que si no hubiera pasado nada era lo mejor, pero suponía que "actuar como si nada" era más fácil para él que para Zuko.

Acarició suavemente la mano de su acompañante pero Zuko la aparto rápidamente mirándolo algo confundido, de alguna forma que no pudo explicar, Jet se sintió algo enojado y triste por el rechazo del omega. Zuko parpadeo una cuantas veces antes de pasarse la mano por la cara en señal de frustración, antes de volver a mirar al alfa. Los ojos castaños lo examinaban con atención y Zuko no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante eso, pidiendo cierto perdón con los ojos por la reacción de hacía unos momentos.

Jet había dejado los dos platos en la pequeña mesa de al lado de la cama y solo trataba de adivinar que era lo que quería su acompañante, no quería arriesgarse a ser rechazado nuevamente por él y ni siquiera sabía la razón de ello. Al notar que el de ojos oro se tranquilizaba en un arrebato beso suavemente su mejilla acariciando la otra, Zuko trago en seco pero opto por apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del alfa cerrando los ojos y suspirando fuertemente.

Las cosas tardarían en volver a la normalidad.

.

**Awww ** que divino, ya estamos a unos poquísimos capítulos de saber porque el titulo ** Creo que Zuko con quince y Jet con dieciséis aun no están listos para ir "más allá" ni tener bebes :/ ja ja XD Aun falta gran parte de la historia, creo. Pero algún día deben crecer ¿no?**

…

**¿Hay alguien que aun lea esto? O.o ¿Hola? ¿Comentarios?**


	6. Chapter 6

-Estoy en líos- suspiro Jet pasándose la mano por el cabello mientras apretaba el trigo en la boca resoplando un poco, Smellerbee levanto una ceja y notó la ausencia de Zuko, aunque no se extraño tanto, el niño de piel de porcelana pasaba muy poco tiempo con el "grupo" de los libertadores.

-Oh, eso no me sorprende- dijo ella medio sonriendo, Jet suspiro de nuevo.

-No Smell, realmente en líos, jamás creí que madurar trajera tantos problemas- dijo sincero, la omega lo miro unos segundos mientras los engranajes de su mente se ponían a trabajar hasta llegar a una conclusión que hizo que sintiera un desagradable escalofrío en la espalda.

-¿¡Has embarazado a un omega o una omega en celo?! ¡Jet!- el moreno abrió los ojos dando unos pasos para atrás.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no Smell! No es tan grave, pero si es algo grave- dijo rodando los ojos porque su amiga siempre se imaginaba lo peor. La omega asintió algo confundida.

-Entonces nada pudo haber sido demasiado grave...- Jet tragó en seco.

-Lo bese- dijo finalmente, la chica alzo las cejas en su incomprensión pero luego cayó un poco en la cuenta.

-¿A Zuko? ¿Que hizo? ¿Te dio una bofetada y te dijo que no quería verte nunca más?- dijo tratando de encontrar el problema, Zuko era de esas persona fácil de molestar pero que tarde o temprano acabaran en perdonarte... si haces méritos para eso.

-No... no exactamente, no lo bese a consciencia ¡Fue un accidente! Y hemos estado incómodos toda la mañana y mi madre en este momento lo está acompañando a su casa, no me ha mirado más que de reojo y parece bastante nervioso y distante- él también había mantenido la distancia tratando de no incomodar más a su amigo, aunque trataba de mantener la compostura de "aquí no pasó nada" sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien y poder hablarlo con alguien que pudiera ofrecerle otro punto de vista.

-Si fue un accidente ¿Porque lo besaste?- ella tenía la fuerte convicción que un beso no se puede dar por accidente, Jet trago en seco mirando sus espadas suspirando, si quería seguir y que ella entendiera debía rebelar cierta parte de la verdad que había ocultado.

-Zuko, bueno... es un omega, él aun no había madurado... hasta ayer...- dijo algo nervioso.

.

Zuko caminaba al lado de la mujer en silencio, ella lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando en el camino pero el omega no parecía querer entablar conversación con ella.

-Sabes que esto fue un accidente ¿Esta bien? Ustedes son muy jóvenes como para tener una familia y es muy inusual que el omega quede... encinto en el primer celo, pero siempre hay que tener cuidado, si llegan a unirse por medio de la mordida ahí esta el verdadero problema...- murmuro como una información general abochornando un poco a Zuko que solo asintió creyendo que el su silencio haría callar a la alfa. Ella alzo una ceja al notar que no dijo nada, pero supuso que en la nación del fuego no eran tan liberales para tratar estos temas, se mordió el labio unos segundos mientras el silencio se hacía pesado -Luego del primer celo tu aroma cambia a omega "maduro", no podrás ocultar a nadie que ya... ya tuviste tu primer celo, solo espero que ninguno de tus familiares trate de matar a Jet- dijo lo último algo nerviosa y sin mirarlo.

-No quiero... uhm... no quiero hablar de eso- murmuro incomodo y también sin mirar a la dama. La morena frunció un poco el ceño.

-Hey, realmente no se como serán las cosas es la Nación del Fuego, pero aquí el alfa encargado da la información a los demás cuando estos están listos ¿Tu madre no te ha dado la conversación omega a omega?- preguntó algo curiosa, Zuko suspiro.

-Un poco, algunas cosas generales pero nada más, en mi Nación es muy incomodo hablar de todo eso- dijo sinceramente.

-¡Pero es algo natural! ¿Como podrán protegerse en el futuro sin saber ciertas cosas? Se que es incomodo, pero... es necesario que ustedes sepan que puede pasar y como actuar en situaciones diversas- explicó suavemente algo confundida, ella recordó muy bien la angustia que sentía cuando Jet estaba naciendo, la histeria de pensar que podría ser un omega o un beta y ella no saber como tratarlo, porque ella era una alfa y su pareja también ¿Como dar consejos a un omega cuando ni ella misma jamás había pasado un solo celo? Para su suerte había dado luz a un alfa, aunque fuera lo que fuera lo hubiera querido igual.

-¿Para que me sirve saber como actuar en situaciones que tienen que ver con mi genero de _omega_?- dijo con un poco de desdén la última palabra sin poder evitarlo, incluso la dijo mucho más bajo para que nadie, además de la mujer, pudiera escucharlo.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno, de haber sabido más del tema sobre tu primer celo y eso hubieras podido mantenerte más "en ti" por más tiempo, porque hubieras sabido la forma de respirar y que debías de tratar de no hacer ningún ruido pese al dolor y el calor, sobretodo con un alfa cerca. Incluso Jet hubiera alcanzado a salir de la habitación tratando de ignorarte si hubieras sabido eso, si supieras que hacer hubieras podido incluso rechazarlo o mantenerlo lejos de ti en vez de tirarte a sus brazos como hace cualquier omega en esa situación...- al ver que el joven bajaba la mirada avergonzado ella supuso que estaba haciendo como que si todo el problema lo hubiera causado él, algo que no era así, pero si tenía el 50% de la culpa -Tus padres no debieron haberte dejado salir, es de público conocimiento que si el celo se retrasa puede pasar en _cualquier momento_\- remarco las últimas palabras -O por lo menos debieron alejarte de los alfas o asegurarse que llegaras temprano a casa o mantenerte dentro de la casa hasta que pasara o darte supresores por las dudas- explicó ella.

-Ellos no saben que salgo, mi primo me cubre- susurró por lo bajo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Tu primo es un alfa?- él asintió, ella resoplo un poco.

-Supongo que por lo menos te advirtieron que esto podría pasar, pero como buen adolescente no les hiciste caso ¿No?- Zuko asintió un poco sin verla, tratando de forma desesperada de inclinar la conversación a su favor.

-Jet tampoco pudo hacer nada- susurró, ella levantó una ceja.

-Estoy casi segura que su primer impulso fue salir de la habitación, le enseñe eso... pero, supongo que al ser joven no tiene tanto dominio de si mismo y yo logré que se separara de ti sin replicar aun cuando ustedes estaban por tener...

-¡No iba pasar!- grito rojo como un tomate de la vergüenza recordando como los había encontrado la dama -Y no veo como eso inclina las cosas a su favor- resopló tratando de cambiar de tema, ella sonrió suavemente.

-Supongo que no lo hace, el celo es algo muy delicado. Se que mi hijo tuvo bastantes fallos, pero ahora no está él, luego se lo remarcaré... ahora estás tú aquí conmigo y creo que si no hubieras entrado en pánico hubieras podido mantenerte en ti mismo más tiempo- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡No entre en pánico!- dijo a la defensiva y más como un acto reflejo al sentirse amenazado. Ella rió suavemente negando con la cabeza.

-Está bien, no lo hiciste... pero...

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar ya de eso? Está bien, ya pasó, ahora quiero olvidarlo- gruño por lo bajo _¿Olvidarlo? ¿¡Enserio?! ¿O estás frustrado de saber que él no se acercará a ti de esa forma en condiciones normales?_ Zuko odio a su subconsciente o "voz omega" que resonó en su cabeza.

-No podrías decir lo mismo si el primer impulso de Jet hubiera sido morder tu cuello, si hubiera sido así estarías unido a él de por vida... gracias al cielo estaba más interesado en otro tema que en reclamarte como suyo de forma física o... tal vez al sentir tu aceptación creyó tener tiempo para hacerlo luego, quien sabe lo que pasaba por su mente toda enredada- rió un poco ante lo último. Zuko se sonrojo mordiéndose el labio algo nervioso.

-Ya llegamos...- murmuro mirando el imponente portón.

-¡ZUKO!- el grito de Lu Ten hizo que saltara del susto.

.

**Hola, lamento la tardanza en actualización... ¿Hay alguien que este leyendo esto? O.o**

**Agradezco sus favotiros y follow, realmente me gustan pero también me gustaría que dejaran comentario para saber en que voy mal o voy bien. Si ustedes dejan por lo menos un comentario trataré de apurarme al escribir y publicar, y si no, supongo que me lo tomo con demasiada calma y puedo tardar mucho en publicar y escribir. Suelen inspirarme los comentarios :3**

**¡Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Anoche no volviste!- grito furioso Lu Ten mientras sus manos se ponían de forma fuerte en los hombros de su primo menor, el pelinegro mayor aun era más alto que el omega.

-Se quedo en mi casa por una circunstancia mayor, señor- habló la alfa algo fastidiada porque la ignoraban, Lu Ten la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿QUE circunstancia mayor?- dijo de forma venenosa, Zuko sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda ante el miedo latente de que la madre de Jet dijera la verdad y que está haría a su primo gritar como loco, sabía que se iba a enterar, pero prefería que fuera dentro del palacio y en un lugar donde lo pudiera manejar mejor.

-Un omega maduro o no, no debe caminar en las calles de noche donde pudiera ser atrapado o lastimado por otras personas- dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan... de Jet. Lu Ten resopló teniendo de un hombro a Zuko.

-Vete adentro ahora- dijo seriamente, Zuko asintió con el gruñido de que jamás lo dejaban hacer nada y fue hacia dentro de bastante mal humor.

-Está bien, nadie le hizo daño- dijo la alfa tranquilamente sabiendo demasiado bien porque el alfa joven estaba tan tenso -Solo...- ella no sabía si debía decirlo, realmente no sabía tampoco si el omega diría la verdad o mentiría. Pero tarde o temprano todos se darían cuenta.

-Tuvo el celo ¿Cierto?- dijo más pálido de lo normal el príncipe heredero sintiendo el alma se le iba al inframundo y volvía. Ella sonrió nerviosa.

-Le dí un supresor- dijo rápidamente al ver que el pobre chico se volvía más pálido de lo que ya era.

-¡No debí dejarlo salir! ¡Yo lo sabía! ¿¡Como podre ser un buen jefe alfa si no logro que mi pequeño primo omega no se salga con la suya?! ¡Ni siquiera puedo proteger a uno! ¿¡Que haré cuando sea el Señor del Fuego de toda la nación?!- la madre de Jet rodó los ojos por el ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo el pobre joven en frente de ella, _alfas jóvenes_ pensó mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Hey, _Alto niño_\- alzo la voz fuertemente en el modo alfa-líder que solo tenían los adultos. Lu Ten enseguida paró su monologo y se puso firme mirando sin entender a la mujer ¿Que había hecho esa mujer? ¿Porque de pronto le hacía caso como que si fuera un cachorro? -Eres un cachorro Lu Ten ¿Cuanto tienes? ¿19? Aun eres un alfa joven-niño instintivamente, por lo tanto hasta tus viente o veintiuno le harás caso en pequeñas cosas a un alfa líder como son "detente" o "deja de alterarte" o "¡Alejate de ese omega!"... aunque los omegas no le hacen caso a esas voces- dijo pensativa y algo incrédula de que a los alfas y omegas de la nación del fuego o de la realeza no se les dé las clases de lo que les iba a pasar luego de madurar.

-¡Pero a los omegas no deben suprimirles el primer celo!- grito de pronto.

-Tengo un hijo alfa ¿Está bien? No lo iba a dejar tres días en el patio- dijo algo enojada -En todo caso dejaría a tu primo en el patio para alejarlo de mi hijo porque mi prioridad es mi hijo no tu primo- le recordó secamente y el maestro fuego no pudo evitar resoplar dándole la razón.

-Dime... ¿Alguien llego a hacerle algo?- dijo nervioso, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mi hijo estaba conmigo en la cocina cuando pasó y tu primo en la habitación de arriba buscando algo, simplemente saque a Jet un rato afuera y le dí el supresor a Zuko, nada más pasó además del pánico inicial... pero yo creo que, por lo menos instintivamente, se han elegido como compañeros- dijo lo último en un susurro, el pelinegro hizo una mueca.

-Sabes que aunque eso sea cierto a Zuko lo van a comprometer con alguien de la realeza ¿Cierto?- Lu Ten suspiró mientras lo decía, elegirse como "compañeros" no era un lazo muy profundo, solo era una pequeña puerta para que empezaran a nacer los sentimientos y luego, tal vez, que ambos se volvieran pareja por elección.

La madre de Jet acomodo su cabello con cierta tristeza.

-Lo se, las familias ricas jamás se unirían con alguien que no sea de su nivel- dijo con algo de tristeza, Lu Ten iba a decir algo cuando notó que no estaba hablando de los chicos, en el cuello de la mujer estaba la marca inequívoca de una unión con otro alfa pero al mismo tiempo de una separación. Era algo muy difícil desunir una pareja luego de que ambos se _marcaran_ y mucho más cuando tenían un hijo en común ¿Que tipo de alfa, aunque este de pareja con otro u otra alfa y no con un omega o beta, abandonaría a su pareja e hijo? _Las familias ricas jamás... _el pelinegro prefirió quedarse callado mientras mil dudas empezaban a formarse en su cabeza.

.

Zuko fue directo a su habitación evitando a los sirvientes, quería darse un baño y utilizar todos los jabones neutralizadores para que nadie notara la diferencia, aunque sabía que su madre se daría cuenta por su instinto maternal y prefería no tener que enfrentar _esa_ conversación aun, no sabía que le había dicho la madre de Jet a su primo y no sabía que decir cuando le preguntaran.

-Ayer no volviste- la voz de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos luego de un largo rato después ya que luego de haberse bañado se había recostado en la cama bastante pensativo, importándole poco mojar la almohada con su cabello aún húmedo.

-Eso no tiene importancia Azula- dijo seriamente tratando de que la niña lo dejara en paz, pero ella solo hizo una mueca mirando a su hermano con ojos calculadores.

-Papá y mamá vuelven esta noche, ojala hoy no te escapes con tu novio y estés para la cena- dijo burlona cerrando la puerta antes de que la almohada pudiera golpearla, Zuko apretó los dientes al escuchar la fuerte carcajada de su hermana -Parece que el pequeño omega tiene novio- cantó desde el otro lado.

-¡Jet no es mi novio!- grito haciendo reír a Azula que seguía detrás de la puerta. Las mejillas del príncipe estaban totalmente rojas de furia y también de vergüenza. Porque con Jet no tenían nada más que una amistad, _aunque me haya besado y..._ Zuko gimió bajito por el rumbo de sus pensamientos recostándose boca arriba de vuelta en la cama y pasando un brazo por su rostro, frustrado. No, no, no, Jet no le gustaba ¡Para nada! Solo era el maldito instinto omega que hacía que se sintiera atraído hacia un alfa, después de todo seguía en celo, solo que con los supresores... ¡Debía pedirle más supresores a su primo! Si, era eso, debía ser eso, él no estaba interesado en Jet. El alfa solo era un amigo, uno muy bueno y ahora su relación estaba tensa por la culpa de esa maldita biología, seguramente ahora Jet estaría coqueteando con alguna de esas estúpidas omegas morenas y de largas piernas como lo hacía siempre sin si quiera pensar en lo que había pasado, aunque... _¿Como podía Jet olvidase de lo que pasó tan rápido? Seguramente para él no había sido nada_ Por unos segundos sintió una mezcla de fastidio, enojo y tristeza. Horrorizándose ante todos esos pensamientos y sensaciones que pasaban por su cabeza se levantó empezando a caminar en círculos.

_No podía gustarle su mejor amigo_ ¡No! Eso estaba mal, además él no necesitaba a nadie y no se sentía atraído por nadie, tal vez solo un poco por el moreno y antes no se había dado cuenta... _dios, si Jet se enterara de lo que estoy pensando tal vez solo se reiría ¡Es algo ridículo!_ Y aunque el fin de ese pensamiento era reconfortarlo solo hizo que sintiera una vacío en el estomago y que esas sensaciones se arremolinaran con más fuerza.

-Zuko...- o no, al parecer Lu Ten iba a querer hablar con él.

.

Jet caminaba hacia su casa luego de la charla con Smellerbee y Longshot el cual se había integrado luego, aunque ambos parecían tomarlo a la ligera, solo era cuestión de demostrarle a Zuko que todo seguía igual y seguiría y ya, no debía cambiar nada entre ambos por... por el _accidente. _El único problema era que no podía quitarse todas esas imágenes de la mente, cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos, cuando lo besó ¡maldición! ¡El omega le había devuelto el beso! _Pero estaba en un estado donde no podía medir sus acciones_ se recordó mordiéndose el labio, acaso... ¿Él se había aprovechado de la situación de su amigo? Mordió el trigo con fuerza, _no_, él jamás le haría eso a Zuko, todo fue instintivo. Pero ahora no sabía con que ojos mirarlo, porque su alfa interior no paraba de gritar _¡Mio!_ cuando lo tenía cerca y no tenía derecho, no, no cuando Zuko lo estaba ignorando.

Al ver que su casa estaba cerca doblo la esquina, aun no volvería a casa, necesitaba seguir caminando y pensando.

.

Lu Ten no había dicho mucho, solo le había preguntado si estaba bien y dejado algunas pastillas supresoras al salir sin decir nada. Eso... no fue lo que esperaba, realmente esperaba que su primo le gritara por horas y que le dijera que no volvería a dejarlo salir nunca más sin que un guardaespaldas lo acompañara, pero su primo parecía nervioso pero tranquilo y eso... _era escalofriante. _Esa no era la forma de actuar de Lu Ten, por lo que sospechaba que seguramente tendría algo bajo su manga.

Reviso las pastillas supresoras y luego tomó una, su primo no había dicho mucho y al salir ni siquiera le había dicho _No tomes más de una cada veinte horas_ o algo por el estilo, eso solo lo hacía preocuparse. O acaso... ¿Lu Ten estaría verdaderamente enojado? ¿Lu Ten esperaba que su padre o, en lo mejor de los casos, su madre lo retara?

-Zuko...- la voz de su madre lo hizo dar un respingo y ladear la mirada hacia ella, la omega lo veía con esos ojos tiernos de siempre y se sentó a su lado en la cama, Zuko no sabía si debía alegrarse de sus padres hubieran vuelto temprano o no.

-Hola mamá- sonrió suavemente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero parecía incomoda mirando las pastillas supresoras.

-No me gusta mucho la idea de suprimir tu primera vez... pero, creo que es lo más indicado por la situación, el palacio del Reino Tierra no es un lugar muy seguro para eso, Lu Ten me explicó que por eso tomó esa decisión- Zuko levantó las cejas sorprendido, su primo había mentido, le había dicho a su madre que él tomó esa decisión como que si Zuko hubiera estado siquiera ahí cuando pasó.

-Yo... yo creo que está bien- dijo finalmente, ella miró hacia la puerta donde una sombra se alejaba, seguramente su padre o los guardias, quien sabe. Ursa trago en seco y se levantó acercándose a la puerta para luego sonreír al notar que en efecto ya no había nadie que los escuchara.

-Pero yo se que miente- Zuko se sorprendió por ello y ella solo le sonrió suavemente -Eres mi hijo y hay cosas que simplemente _se_ que pasaron- dijo mientras tomaba las manos del más joven, Zuko bajo la mirada apenado mientras no sabía porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron -Aunque te hayas neutralizado cien veces puedo notar cierta presencia de un alfa- los ojos de la omega se volvieron fríos -Pero lo curioso es que sea solo uno porque...

-Las casas del lugar están equipadas para que si albergan un omega adentro en esa situación nadie de afuera pueda sentirlo, la madre de Jet fue rápida- susurró, Ursa lo miró asintiendo.

-Entonces... ¿Hasta donde llegaron?- Zuko se sonrojo furioso.

-Solo nos besamos y se que está mal, es mi mejor amigo y ahora temo que nada vuelva a la normalidad- dijo tratando de sanjar el tema. Ursa le sonrió con dulzura antes de pararse y besar su frente.

-Lo siento- susurro y Zuko no supo porque se disculpaba, pero ella lo sabía muy bien, sabía que aunque quisiera y si entre ambos jóvenes naciera una relación no podría apoyarla porque los de la realeza solo se mezclaban con los de la realeza.

Luego de eso salió de la habitación dejando muy confundido al omega.

.

Zuko prefirió no salir del palacio hasta el siguiente día, quería calmar los ánimos de todos, Azula no dejaba de molestarlo con que Jet era su novio, su padre había preguntado quien es Jet y su madre se pudo en medio para convencerlo de que en realidad Jet era un amigo de Zuko pero era un beta y no un alfa, cosa que era mentira, pero sabía que era mejor que su padre no lo supiera por ahora.

Como siempre se puso el sobretodo y salió por esa vieja puerta de hierro que jamás estaba vigilada, suspiro un poco al no ver a nadie, casi siempre él y Jet se encontraban ahí, pero no habían acordado verse así que... ¿Y si el moreno no quería verlo? Zuko paró sus pasos unos segundos pero luego negó con la cabeza. _No_, ambos seguían siendo amigos y volver a actuar como antes harían que en un tiempo ambos se olvidaran que alguna vez pasó esto.

Después de todo a él algún día lo comprometerían y Jet encontraría a un o una omega que lo quisiera y que fuera más con los términos que dictaban ser un omega (Delicado, servil, dócil, callado...) No uno como él que estaba constantemente tratando de ir en contra de su biología.

No pudo evitar sentir un malestar ante la idea _¿Jet con otro omega?_ Solo imaginarlo lo hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero enseguida trato de ignorarlo.

Jet y él tenían una buena amistad, nada más. Zuko se preguntó porque pensar eso no parecía reconfortarlo como en un pasado lo hacía.

.

**Hola! Lamento haber tardado en este capítulo XD **

**Muchos saludos y gracias a:**

**Merry Kirkland: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3 aun estoy aprendiendo a manejar los alfas/omegas y el pre-título se alargó más de lo que creí XD Ya vamos por el capítulo 7 y aun no sabemos porque se llama el Guardaespaldas O.o, ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste y que leas mi historia! Muchos saludos y que tengas un precioso día!


	8. Chapter 8

Jet estaba saltando por los techos con ambas espadas-gancho en sus manos mientras pensaba, no había visto a Zuko desde el día anterior, al parecer el príncipe había decidido quedarse en el palacio para poder ignorarlo o su primo sobre protector lo había encerrado en una torre. El alfa no pudo evitar reír un poco ante lo último, Zuko no se parecía en nada a un omega indefenso que necesitaba ser salvado, Zuko era de ese tipo de omegas que claramente gritaban "si me encierran en una torre bajo solo y le pego una patada en el trasero al príncipe que venga a salvarme por idiota" y, eso, tal vez era una de las particularidades de su amigo que más le gustaban. Con Zuko podía compartir muchas cosas, como escalar juntos, correr por los callejones y techos, escalar algún árbol alto y el omega siempre podría hacerlo tan bien como él ¡Ah! Incluso podían practicar ambos con sus espadas, aunque últimamente Zuko le estaba ganando en esa área. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar eso, Zuko odiaba perder y por ello cuando lograba ganar siempre fastidiaba al más pálido con eso ¡Era muy divertido fastidiarlo! Aunque ahora debía tener más cuidado, su amistad había llegado a un punto critico del cual no sabían salir, algún día se reirían de haberle tomado tanta importancia, seguramente cuando ambos tuvieran ya a alguien... ¿Zuko con otro alfa? Jet paró en seco sintiendo el enojo bullendo desde su vientre, _no_, su lado alfa gritaba como fiera enjaulada descontento con ese pensamiento, _mataría a cualquier alfa que tratara de arrebatárselo._

-¡He! ¡Jet!- al escuchar la voz del maestro fuego no pudo evitar sorprenderse por sus propios pensamientos y no supo si debía avergonzarse por ello o hacer como si nada.

-¡Hola Zuko! Al parecer tu primo no te secuestró- dijo el alfa divertido optando por tratar de olvidar los últimos pensamientos que pasaron por su mente, notó cierto alivio en el rostro del omega cuando le contesto ¿Acaso Zuko creía que lo iba a ignorar? Por ahora prefería no tocar el tema del accidente, pero nada tenía porque cambiar.

-Lu Ten se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé- dijo poniéndose a la par del alfa quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por la ciudad?- preguntó lo de siempre, aunque ese día se sentía un sabor diferente en su boca al decirlo y tenía cierto temor de que su amigo lo rechazara. Zuko medio sonrió al ver que al parecer todo seguía igual y asintió.

-¡Yo llego primero al otro lado!- dijo antes de salir corriendo, Jet apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de salir detrás de él, ambos corrían por los techos y saltando hacia los callejones cuando no había más opción.

No, nada tenía porque cambiar, pero ambos lo sentían extremadamente distinto, como que si no fuera una simple corrida como las anteriores.

.

No sabían como habían terminado exactamente así, corriendo por toda la ciudad por sus vidas perseguidos por ¿Seis? ¡No! Eran siete chicos mayores que ellos y alfas para variar, al parecer Jet tenía varios problemas con varios de los grupos de la ciudad y haberle tirado un balde de agua en la cabeza al líder desde el techo no había sido lo más inteligente que se le pudo ocurrir.

Normalmente no haría sus "travesuras" siendo acompañado por Zuko, no le gustaba demasiado meterlo en sus líos pero la oportunidad se dio y no pudo rechazarla, y ahora ambos corrían por los techos en un "ejercicio mañanero"

-¡Deja de reírte!- le recriminó su amigo sin detenerse, Jet no pudo evitar morder el trigo en su boca antes de dejar escapar una carcajada que hizo fruncir el ceño al omega -¡Jet!- se quejó haciendo una pequeña mueca que al alfa se le antojo linda, pero enseguida trató de concentrarse en el camino o si no los iban a atrapar.

-¿Acaso no te agrada hacer ejercicio en el principio del día? ¡Es divertido!- rió solo para fastidiar al otro, Zuko rodó los ojos mientras saltaba al próximo techo preguntándose si sus espadas duales y su fuego control serían suficientes para vencer a esos siete alfas, seguramente si, pero no estaba muy seguro porque alguno de sus perseguidores podía ser maestro tierra y eso complicaría las cosas.

-¡Jet!- lo riño por su falta de carácter mientras trataba de pensar en un plan, si fuera por el moreno seguramente estarían corriendo toda la tarde, debía haber alguna manera de salir bien parados del problema.

Ambos saltaron hacia el callejón para luego volver a subirse a los techos rápidamente, sus perseguidores estaban a una distancia considerable y Zuko se preguntó cuanto tardarían en cansarse de seguirlos, metido en sus pensamientos y corriendo no se dio cuenta cuando Jet agarró su brazo acercándolo a él y haciendo que ambos, por casualidad, cayeran en una pequeña separación entre una casa y otra, haciendo que sus perseguidores pasaran de largo.

-¡Maldita sea!- susurró Jet solamente para que el omega le tapara la boca con una mano mientras trataba de averiguar si el grupo que los seguía estaban cerca. El espacio era reducido, Jet tenía la espalda contra la pared tratando de mantener el filo de sus espadas lejos de su amigo, mientras Zuko no podía acomodarse de otra forma que no fuera con su espalda apoyada en la pared contraria de la de su amigo, una mano en la pared donde Jet estaba para poder apoyarse y la cabeza ladeada y apoyada en el hombro del alfa para poder escuchar los ruidos exteriores. Una tela larga que había sido colgada ahí los tapaba de tal forma que tan solo alguien mirando desde arriba podría verlos.

Eso hubiera sido normal, varias veces habían quedados en lugares reducidos así de juntos, pero antes eran niños, niños que aun no sentían lo que ellos estaban sintiendo.

-¿Crees que estén cerca?- murmuro Jet prácticamente respirando en el cuello del omega, Zuko no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante eso pero trato de ignorarlo. Ambos respiraban agitados por la inmensa corrida y sus rostros estaban sonrojados con algunas gotas de sudor recorriéndoles.

-Creo que si- susurro tan bajo como pudo, Jet medió sonrió algo tenso mientras soltaba sus espadas con suavidad hasta que ellas tocaron el suelo sin hacer ruido para poder deslizar un brazo alrededor de la cintura del menor y traerlo hacia si tratando de darle alguna forma de comodidad. Prácticamente se retó mentalmente ante sus acciones porque Zuko había evitado su mirada algo incomodo.

Por unos minutos ambos solo hacían sonidos para respirar mientras esperaban cualquier cosa, el silencio no era incomodo y en el ambiente se sentía un aroma dulce que no llegaba a ser empalagoso, pero era extraño, muchas cosas se reflejaban en él.

-Se te ha acabado el efecto del jabón neutralizador- susurró al darse cuenta de ello, Zuko ladeo la cabeza algo alarmado para luego asentir algo abochornado sin atreverse a hablar. Jet trago en seco al ver a su amigo sonrojarse, agradeciendo de alguna forma que estuviera aun bajo los efectos del supresor, pero también algo nervioso por la situación. Estaban demasiado cerca y las imágenes del "accidente" pasado en su casa llenaron su cabeza y lo puso nervioso, además el aroma lo estaba volviendo loco y sentía otra vez esa característica voz que gritaba _Mío_, pero ahora totalmente lucido trataba de controlarse, solo había que esperar que ese grupo se alejara y podía alejarse del omega.

Zuko lo miró de reojo algo nervioso mordiéndose el labio mientras trataba de alejarse un poco sin lograrlo, las espadas que ahora estaban en el suelo no les dejaban moverse mucho y el brazo en su cintura no ayudaba a su nerviosismo. El mundo lo odiaba, de eso estaba seguro, estaba tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y el maldito universo decidía encerrarlo en un lugar reducido con el moreno ¡Muchas gracias!

Jet se removió un poco tratando de quitar la mano de su amigo que le tapaba la boca otra vez, Zuko sonrió de lado ante eso luego de quitarla burlándose del alfa silenciosamente, Jet alzó las cejas algo fastidiado por la línea de burla que se reflejaba en los ojos color oro, tratando de ahora ser el que le tapara la boca Zuko termino por apoyar las manos en la pared de Zuko quedando sus rostros demasiado cerca, el príncipe trago en seco bajando la mirada sonrojado ante esto mientras el alfa sonrió burlón tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Estás peleas silenciosas siempre eran divertidas.

Jet miró algo embelesado el nerviosismo y sonrojo del menor, se veía de alguna forma adorable, aunque eso no quitaba lo fuerte que era para valerse por si mismo. Miró algo curioso el rostro de su amigo mientras prácticamente respiraba sobre su mejilla sintiendo cierta euforia por lograr esas reacciones en el príncipe. Con cuidado y sin saber porque levantó la mirada de Zuko teniendo una mano en su mentón, los ojos oro lo miraban curiosos y preparados para cualquier "venganza" por parte del alfa por su burla. Jet lo miraba fijamente y en un impulso lo beso mientras lo atraía hacia si con sus brazos, Zuko no pudo evitar corresponder pasando sus brazos por el cuello del alfa haciéndolo más intenso.

Jet mordió suavemente el labio de su amigo y una de sus manos se deslizo hasta la nuca de Zuko tratando de a traerlo más a él si era posible, el omega había optado por deslizar sus manos a los hombros del alfa aferrándose de ellos. El calor que se sentía en el ambiente no era el mismo que el celo, no, este era mucho más suave y reconfortante y no entendían de donde venía, era una sensación de alegría, euforia y felicidad, además de agradable, pero no podía durar para siempre. Ambos se tuvieron que separar para respirar mirándose sonrojados, Jet abrió la boca para decir algo cuando una voz desde afuera los sacó de la atmósfera.

-¡Aquí están!- sin saber como los alfas los habían encontrado y sacado de su escondite, Jet había logrado tomar sus espadas que estaban en el suelo y Zuko sacó sus espadas duales.

-¿Que tal sin nos olvidamos de todo este asunto y así no estamos obligados a mandarlos a sus casas llorando como niños?- dijo Jet sonriendo de lado algo extrañado por la falta de su trigo, cierto, lo había perdido en el beso. Una risa por parte de los otros siete fue la respuesta.

-Ustedes son dos, nosotros siete alfas ¿Enserio crees que nos rendiremos así de fácil?- Zuko rió sin poder evitarlo con cierta sorna -¿¡Y tu de que te ríes?!- le grito furioso el líder mirándolo con sus ojos negros.

-Que creí que eran siete omegas ¡Wou! ¿Que le pasó a la generación de hoy en día?- dijo con falso dramatismo mientras sonreía de lado solo para fastidiarlos más. Jet no pudo evitar alzar una ceja no tan sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo, Zuko tenía la mala costumbre de avivar el fuego en un pelea, al igual que él, así que no podía culparlo.

-¡De esto hablaremos luego, estúpido!- grito haciendo que los siete se abalanzaran contras ellos, ambos chicos se defendían con sus espadas y eran bastante ágiles, pero al ver que las cosas no estaban a su favor Zuko empezó a utilizar su fuego-control.

-¡Es un maestro fuego!- exclamó uno de ellos alzando una pared para protegerse de las ráfagas, este, entre los siete era el único maestro tierra.

Luego de varios minutos Jet y Zuko lograron dejar afuera de combate a los siete, por lo menos la falta de armas por parte de estos había equilibrado la balanza a su favor, aunque ninguno estaba realmente herido.

-Un omega como tu no debería ser fértil, eres un maldito fenómeno- gruño el líder de los que lo habían atacado, Jet estaba por decir algo en defensa cuando Zuko le quito importancia con la mano.

-Fenómeno eres tu, que ataca siete contra dos ¿Donde quedo ser alfa en estos días?- dijo con burla y no afectado por lo dicho. Zuko, aunque jamás lo dijera, estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios por parte de su hermana, aunque se llevaban mal haberse acostumbrado a todos los comentarios hirientes de su hermana lo había ayudado a no prestarles atención ni a que lo afectaran; aunque cuando era pequeño varias veces había buscado consuelo en su madre por las crueles y duras palabras de Azula y, a veces, comentarios venidos de su padre.

Jet pateó fuertemente al alfa que había hablado haciendo que el omega lo mirara extrañado pero sin decir nada, Jet le devolvió la mirada sin saber que decir mientras el alfa en el suelo se quejaba del dolor.

-Mejor será volver- dijo Jet cortando la tensión y tomando el brazo de su amigo para salir del lugar y volver a casa.

Mientras ambos caminaban por la ciudad se preguntaban que pasaría ahora, si algo había cambiado entre ellos o seguía igual. Al principio del día hubieran dicho un "sigue igual" sin ninguna duda, aunque ahora no estaban tan seguros a juzgar por los últimos acontecimientos.

Zuko paso su mano por el bolsillo interno del sobretodo asustándose un poco al no encontrar la bolsita que llevaba. Frunció el ceño mientras volvía a buscarlas.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó parándose y llamando la atención del alfa, Zuko se quitó el sobretodo buscando lo que quería algo desesperado y un poco asustado ante la idea de haberlas perdido, negó con la cabeza incrédulo al notar que no estaban.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Jet preocupado al notar como su amigo tiró enojado el sobretodo al suelo mientras bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos, Zuko corrió algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro antes de contestar.

-En la pelea perdí las malditas pastillas supresoras-

.

**Ellos no terminan de meterse en líos XD**

**Solo quería decir que las vacaciones de invierno en mi escuela empiezan el 6/07 y para actualizar utilizó el wi-fi de taller que tengo los lunes o algunos martes, por lo tanto por dos o tres semanas no tendré Internet T.T pero si consigo actualizaré :3**

**Gracias a:**

**Merry Kirkland: **¡Hola! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, si, ambos sufren un poco en su estado de negación ¡Pero son adolescentes! XD ja ja. Espero que tengas un lindo día y muchas gracias por comentar, también me alegran el día los comentarios ;D ¡Saludos!

**Kaede: **¡hola! Que bueno verte también por aquí, la verdad es que no quiero librarme de ti XD Creí que solo leías Mi ángel y los one-shot, pero me alegro que leas está historia también :D La teoría esta cercana... tal vez, no quiero dar vista al futuro así que no diré nada XD ja ja ¡Muchos saluds y muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D

**Espero verlos pronto...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**

**.**

-No te preocupes, podemos ir a comprar más antes de ir a casa, ven...- dijo Jet sin entender el problema, Zuko frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Hay lugares donde venden eso? Humm... yo preferiría que la menor gente posible se enterara- dijo algo incómodo mientras fruncía el ceño, Jet asintió sacando un trigo de algún lugar y poniéndoselo en la boca.

-Está bien, puedo entrar a comprar yo- dijo simplemente y encogiéndose de hombros, Zuko lo miró sorprendido.

-Siendo un alfa ¿Puedes comprarlo?- dijo incrédulo, Jet asintió.

-No es necesario que sea el omega quien lo compre, algunos que no son omegas los compran para sus parejas, hermanos, amigos, primos o conocidos- explicó normalmente. Zuko ladeo la cabeza, confundido mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ba Sing Se es muy rara- murmuro mientras caminaba al lado del moreno, Jet rió suavemente pasándole de manera amistosa un brazo por los hombros.

-Ustedes los de la Nación del Fuego son los raros- murmuró muy cerca de su oído haciendo que Zuko volteara la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder y, lo peor ¡No sabía porque! Jet rió de nuevo soltándolo y palmeando normalmente su hombro -Tardaremos mucho en llegar a este paso de pato-tortuga en tierra- dijo burlón mientras empezaba a correr y tratar de subirse a algún techo, Zuko rodó los ojos antes de seguirlo unos segundos después.

Estuvieron corriendo por varios minutos antes de detenerse a metros de un lugar desconocido para el omega, en la pared estaba escrita una palabra en otro idioma y su puerta estaba cubierta por dos grandes cortinas de color rojo intenso.

-¿Te quedaras afuera?- preguntó Jet mientras dudaba un poco, traía dinero como para comprar esas pastillas pero no estaba muy seguro con dejar al omega afuera sólo mientras a este ya se le habían acabado el neutralizador que traía. Zuko ladeo la cabeza y apretó los labios antes de negar. Jet medio sonrió ante eso y tomando del brazo al más joven ambos entraron al lugar.

Adentro había un fuerte olor a flores que opacaban cualquier aroma a medicamento o de las pastillas. En el lugar había estanterías llenas de pastillas y muchas cajas y cosas, era alumbrado por faroles y velas teniendo apenas una triste ventana pequeña y corta que estaba muy alto donde se filtraba un poco de luz natural.

-¿Que buscan dos jóvenes aquí?- la voz de la anciana hizo dar un respingo al príncipe que estaba bastante distraído curioseando su alrededor, Jet medio sonrió mordiendo su trigo.

-Quiero pastillas supresoras- dijo dejando las monedas sobre el mostrador, la mujer de gestos amables se agacho sacando una bolsita de algunas pastillas.

-Aquí tienes, aunque tú eres un alfa y tu madre también- dijo levantando una ceja, Jet sonrió algo incómodo.

-Las estamos comprando para mi hermana- dijo Zuko adelantándose un poco del lugar donde estaba, la dama le sonrió con suavidad.

-Lamento haber preguntado, me parece muy curioso que ambos estén aquí, son una pareja muy tierna- dijo al notar la biología del príncipe.

-¡Nosotros no somos pareja!- exclamaron ambos sonrojados, ella rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza y Jet prácticamente le arrebataba la bolsa con las pastillas.

-O, lo siento, pero es extraño que un omega y un alfa estén juntos a su edad sin ser pareja, lamento la confusión- ambos asintieron aceptando la disculpa, cuando salieron la anciana rió suavemente divertida -Los jóvenes de hoy tardan tanto en darse cuenta de cosas tan simples- dijo en voz alta medio sonriendo, no les iba decir que en ambos estaba impregnado el aroma del otro, lo cual delataba que habían estado demasiado juntos no hacía mucho tiempo.

.

-Estamos un poco lejos de casa- suspiró Jet mientras salían, Zuko iba a preguntar cuál era el problema cuando recordó que el jabón neutralizador ya había acabado su efecto.

-Creo que puedo ir, pero deberemos movernos rápido, no me gusta la idea que gran parte de la ciudad sepa que soy un omega- dijo algo incómodo, pero no había logrado terminar de decirlo cuando el moreno prácticamente salto sobre él haciéndolo soltar un grito mientras ambos quedaban apoyados en la pared de un callejón poco transitado -¿¡Pero que rayos?!- se quejó Zuko confundido.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, Jet como pensando si la idea era buena o no y Zuko confundido totalmente.

Jet se inclinó un poco más enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su amigo haciéndolo sonrojar sin entender que le había picado ahora al alfa.

-¿Jet?- balbuceo frunciendo el ceño, el moreno medio sonrió mientras se pegaba más a su acompañante.

-Podemos meternos en problemas si gran parte del lugar se entera que eres un omega, los rumores corren rápido y es muy difícil ver a uno en la calle... mayormente _solo_, además que también creerían que nosotros...- Jet carraspeo un poco -Somos algo- susurró mientras pegaba su frente al del otro, Zuko alzo las cejas comprendiendo más o menos lo que quería decir su amigo.

-Tu madre pensará mal de eso- dijo sinceramente, Jet rió suavemente.

-Pues le explicaremos- dijo normalmente, Zuko asintió aun no muy convencido. Gracias al supresor el aroma del alfa era más "fuerte" que el suyo, al parecer el moreno quería utilizar eso en favor de ambos y ocultar su biología por medio de... hacerlo "oler" como un alfa, lamentablemente (o para bien) la única forma de lograrlo era con la cercanía.

Jet lo abrazó frotando su cabeza contra su cuello como que si de un minino se tratara, Zuko no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieto sin saber muy bien que hacer. Cualquiera que viera la escena tendría la impresión muy clara de que ambos eran pareja, esa tipo de cercanía no era para los solamente _amigos_, pero por suerte el callejón sin salida no fue transitada por nadie.

.

La madre de Jet lavaba los platos mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de una música que estaba tarareando, en un mal movimiento se chocó contra la mesada soltando el plato accidentalmente, este cayó al suelo haciendo fuerte ruido mientras los pedazos de vidrio se esparcían por el suelo. Suspirando los barrió, estaba un poco distraída, al levantar la vista se encontró con su propio reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, se sonrió a si misma mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello. Su sonrisa decayó un poco al ver en la estantería unas tazas de porcelana con bellos grabados.

-_No importa lo que pase, debes saber que yo te amo, a ti y a nuestro hijo. Jamás creas que los olvidaré o que mis sentimientos por ti cambiaran. Eres y serás la única dueña de mi corazón- _la voz del que alguna vez había sido su marido resonó en su cabeza, ella bajo la mirada acariciando con tristeza la marca de unión y la marca que estaba sobre está dando a entender que estaba rota. Había sido tan tonta de creer en él ¿Enserio creía que volvería? No pedía que peleara por ella, sino por Jet ¿Acaso él tampoco había significado algo? Habían arriesgado tanto al tenerlo ¿Para qué? ¿Para que él se fuera en cuanto pudo?

Apretó la mandíbula, las últimas noticias que había tenido del padre de su hijo había sido por medio de una amiga, casado con una mujer de su posición, una omega, una hija que era alfa. Él no volvería, aunque la amara no volvería ¿Acaso realmente creyó que sería lo suficiente valiente y fuerte para sobreponerse a sus padres? Él era un niño rico, sus padres querían que se casara con una mujer de su posición, una omega. Aun así él se había mantenido a su lado, pero no el tiempo suficiente, se había ido rindiéndose.

_Los niños ricos solo deben estar con alguien de su posición, a los demás solo nos rompen el corazón_, pensó con pesar. Aunque no lo dijera ni lo expresara, tenía un gran temor que Jet se enamorara del príncipe al cual ya, seguramente, le estaban buscando pareja.

-Zuko no jugaría jamás con Jet de esa forma- murmuró para sí misma, no todos debían ser como su ex marido. Miró su reflejo suspirando y notando como las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos verdes, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.

-¡Mamá, Ya llegamos!- la voz de Jet la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo medio sonreír mientras volvía a lavar las cosas.

-Estoy en la cocina- alzó la voz para que pudiera escucharla, seguramente venía con Zuko así que iban a ser tres a la hora de comida. Cuando ambos adolescentes entraron al lugar ella se iba a dar vuelta a saludar cuando algo le llamó profundamente la atención y con algo de temor los miró a ambos como pidiendo una explicación. Zuko abrió la boca para preguntar si sucedía algo cuando ella pego un grito.

-¿¡Han estado teniendo sexo?!- grito con histeria, esa era la única razón que se le ocurría para explicar que no se notara la esencia del omega pero si la del alfa. Zuko se sonrojo dispuesto a explicar la confusión mientras Jet rodaba los ojos divertido ya acostumbrado a la paranoia de su madre.

-No... Señora es que...- empezó a hablar Zuko cortándose un poco entre las palabras para poder decirlo correctamente. Jet sonrió de manera maliciosa mordiendo el trigo y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo sacando el trigo de su boca para parecer más maduro -Hemos decidido tener una relación, Zuko renunciara a su título en la nación del Fuego y nos fugaremos juntos de Ba Sing Se a un lugar lejano donde nos haremos recolectores de coles, para luego tener un negocio más grande. Tendremos dos hijos, nuestra hija mayor se llamara Mermelada y la menor Fresa, también tendremos cuatro patos tortuga porque a Zuko les gustan mucho, además que aprenderemos apicultura así comeremos también miel y viviremos felices el resto de nuestras vidas. Tu nos irías a visitar seguido ¿No es cierto, mamá?- Zuko lo miraba incrédulo y su madre lo miraba a punto de tener un infarto.

-¿¡Que?!- grito tan alto que toda la ciudad pudo escucharla, Jet empezó a reír sin poder contenerse por la cara de susto que tenía su madre.

-Eso no es cierto señora...- hablo Zuko contando la verdadera versión de los hechos y repitiendo una docena de veces que Jet solo estaba bromeando y que no hablaba enserio.

-Lo mejor es que subas a bañarte querido, tengo jabones neutralizadores por aquí- dijo ella luego de haberse calmado por el mega susto que su hijo le había pegado, mientras buscaba los jabones. Sonrió al encontrarlos y se los pasó. Zuko le agradeció antes de subir, cuando el omega se fue ambos alfas se miraron.

-¡Eso no fue gracioso Jet!- dijo enojada, Jet sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Solo bromeaba!- dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición, ella suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-¿Así que dos hijas llamadas Mermelada y Fresa?- dijo confundida, él rió sin poder evitarlo.

-Creí que con eso te darías cuenta que era una broma mamá, no seas tan histérica, Zuko y yo solo somos amigos- dijo mientras ponías los individuales y los cubiertos, ella lo miró levantando una ceja.

-Pero es un omega, te sientes atraído hacia él aunque no lo quieras ver- dijo segura de sí misma, Jet rodó los ojos.

-Eso ya pasará- dijo cruzando los brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared, ella medio sonrió

-Recuerda que a él lo van a comprometer tarde o temprano, es un príncipe, no está a tu alcance- le recordó ella suavemente, él resoplo.

-Lo dices por papá ¿No es así?- dijo seriamente, sabía que su madre aun lo extrañaba. La bella mujer se acercó a ya no tan pequeño hijo y beso su frente.

-Tu eres mi mundo Jet, tu padre ya no importa ¿Está bien? Hay muchas personas que prometen y luego no cumplen, pero yo no soy de esas personas, sigo aquí a tu lado porque eres mi hijo...- dijo dulcemente, Jet la miró acercándose.

-¿Que has sabido de él?- sabía que solo la información sobre su padre ponía melancólica a una mujer tan fuerte como su madre.

-Hace tiempo tuvo una hija, su mujer le dio una bella niña de su posición- susurró bajando la mirada -Mi amiga me mostró una pintura de la niña, tiene cuatro años menos que tu Jet... es hermosa y la mujer que ahora me remplaza también es muy bella- dijo mientras ladeaba su vista hacia la ventana, Jet puso una mano sobre su hombro haciéndola sonreír.

-Ya no importa- dijo sinceramente, ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón, ya no importa- dijo acariciando la mejilla del que era su único hijo.

.

**¡Volví! ¿Me extrañaron? :P En mis semanas de ausencia solo escribí esto T.T lo siento, pero la inspiración también salió de vacaciones, además que las ganas de escribir también se fueron un largo rato... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Aunque no lo crean el padre de Jet es una clave para el futuro :P ja ja No por nada apareció el tema XD**

**Merry Kirkland: **Ambos parecen estar en un tira y afloja constante :P Siempre estarán metiéndose en problemas XD ja ja ¡Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado! ¡Muchos saludos!

**Kaede: **Me alegra que leas todas ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! ¡Saludos!

**Espero verlos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de unos pocos segundos de silencio la dama ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió bellamente.

-Ven, ayúdame un poco con la comida, así cuando esté lista subís a avisarle a Zuko- dijo mientras ponía el agua en la olla para empezar, Jet rodó los ojos mientras buscaba algunas verduras.

-Cocinar no es de hombres- dijo algo divertido sonriendo de lado, ella rió negando con la cabeza y dándole un ligero golpe en el hombre.

-Lo que no es de hombre es dejar que la mujer haga todo sola, no seas cobarde ¿O acaso al gran "alfa" le dan miedo las cocinas y las verduras? A, ya se ¡Tienes miedo de hacerlo mal! ¿Pero que no dicen que los hombres alfas son la porción más fuerte? ¡Los ponemos en la cocina y se agarran a llorar con cualquier cebolla!- dijo tratando de contener las carcajadas, Jet también sonrió alegrándose de haber podido devolverle el buen humor a su mamá, aunque no lo demostrara le guardaba un gran rencor a su padre por haberlos dejado a la deriva sin más. Su madre lo había sacado adelante, su madre fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar todo y seguir, aunque eso significara dejar su pueblo e irse a una gran ciudad tan alejada como lo era Ba Sing Se, por lo menos en las grandes ciudades no la juzgaban por haber tenido un hijo con otro alfa.

Si alguien le preguntara como estaba compuesta su familia diría sin dudar un segundo alguno que por su madre y él, siempre habían sido solo ellos dos contra todo lo demás. De su padre no tenía más que borrosos recuerdos y esa pintura que su padre le había mandado de regalo en su cumpleaños número siete, aunque su primer impulso fue hacerla pedazos y tirarla a la basura, su madre le pidió que la conservara y ella la había puesto en su habitación aun cuando él no había querido. Esa pintura era pura mentira, en ella se veían como una familia unida y feliz, cuando la realidad era que su padre los había abandonado poco después de que el cumpliera tres años... si el cuadro reflejara la realidad solo saldrían su madre y él, su padre no existía en su mundo y desde hacía mucho tiempo había desterrado cualquier sentimiento de cariño hacia esa sombra que había hecho sufrir tanto a su mamá.

-Lo mejor es que suba a avisarle- dijo Jet luego de casi media hora de ayudar a su madre en la cocina, ella asintió mientras le ponía algún que otro condimento a la comida.

-¡Toca la puerta antes!- le grito mientras él subía las escaleras, Jet negó con la cabeza divertido por lo ridículo que sonaba _tocar la puerta de su propia habitación_, pero aun así prefirió hacerle caso, realmente no quería que las cosas entre ambos se volvieran de vuelta incomoda... aunque no pareció tornarse así luego del beso que se habían dado esa mañana. Agito un poco la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos antes de tocar la puerta.

.

Zuko se había vestido y peinado luego de haber terminado de bañarse, iba a bajar pero luego decidió quedarse en la habitación hasta que ellos le avisaran. Con curiosidad volvió a mirar el cuadro de las tres personas, se notaba que estaba hecha con pinturas caras, los costados estaban bordados con hilos de oro y plata, en un costado unas letras estaban tachadas, frunciendo un poco el ceño y acercándose pudo adivinar que las palabras tachadas eran _"De papá, feliz cumpleaños"_. Zuko miró algo dudoso y confundido de que estuviera tachado, pero enseguida supuso que fue Jet quien lo hizo, eso en seguida lo hizo suponer que el padre de su amigo no estaba muerto... sino que los había abandonado.

Sus ojos volvieron a mirar al hombre del retrato tratando de encontrarle algún parecido a Jet, pero no encontró nada. Pero aun así ese hombre le resultaba familiar, se sorprendió un poco al notar que ese mismo hombre había estado hablando con su padre en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego sobre temas que él ignoraba. El padre de Jet era de alta sociedad, seguramente heredero de alguien muy rico e influyente en su ciudad ¿Porque habría abandonado a su familia?

Negando con la cabeza y repitiéndose de que eso no era un tema en el cual debía meterse, se recostó sobre la cama algo frustrado. Luego de tantas emociones en el día había terminado algo cansado, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos lo mejor que pudiera.

Primero estaba que habían logrado empezar el día normal, sin incomodidad de por medio y eso era bueno, pero luego había pasado el _incidente_ junto con el beso. De manera inconsciente llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios, en ese momento Jet no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, le había dejado un rastro de esperanza, pero... ¿Esperanza de qué?

Él no era muy dado a aceptar sus sentimientos, además de que tarde o temprano lo comprometería, al igual que su hermana, Lu Ten tenía mucha suerte ya que su padre había decidido dejar que él eligiera a quien le placiera, ya que era su único hijo. La verdad era que ser de la realeza era mucha responsabilidad y cuando no eras un heredero, te sentías como la moneda de cambio para la paz con el resto de la naciones.

Los toquidos en la puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se sentara en la cama que ahora que recordaba _ni siquiera era suya_.

-¡Puedes pasar!- dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Jet entró con esa imborrable sonrisa de lado y mordiendo su trigo, el cual, por cierto, Zuko se había cansado de incinerar cientos de veces y tuvo que resignarse a que el moreno tuviera una ramita entre los dientes.

-Ya casi esta la comida- dijo sentándose a su lado, Zuko medio sonrió llevando algunos mechones rebeldes hacia atrás para que no estuvieran sobre su cara.

-Bueno, gracias supongo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos mientras un silencio algo incómodo los envolvía.

.

-Zuko solo tiene quince años, Ozai- suspiró Ursa mientras veía a su marido caminar en círculos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Esperar a que cumpla 17 años?- dijo enojado, la dama se mordió el labio suspirando.

-Yo creo que sí, esa es la edad a la cual debe llegar para comprometerse... a él le gusta mucho Ba Sin Se, deja que por tres años más vengamos aquí, contando a este como uno. Luego de que le consigas un prometido o prometida deberemos viajar hacia la casa de él o ella, no volveremos a Ba Sing Se luego de eso- negocio la mujer, el príncipe suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos esperar... aunque Lu Ten debería estar ya casado incluso- dijo lo último para desviar el tema de conversación. Ursa respiro profundo.

-Iroh quería que su hijo se casara por amor- le recordó.

-¿Para qué le sirve ese sentimiento? A la larga solo deteriora la relación- dijo con una mueca de desdén, la omega frunció un poco el ceño.

-Cuando ese cariño es inexistente la relación no existe- dijo muy convencida, el príncipe solo le medio sonrió con burla antes de salir de la habitación. Ursa ladeo la cabeza mirando hacia afuera algo nerviosa.

-Volverá antes del atardecer, sino vuelve mañana a la mañana- la voz de Lu Ten la hizo darse vuelta.

-Pasa mucho tiempo con él, ese otro chico es un alfa- dijo incomoda.

-Jet no le hará daño, además casi siempre está la madre de chico cuidándolos- informó, Ursa suspiró.

-Solo espero que ellos nunca pasen la línea de la amistad, sería muy doloroso casarse con otra persona luego de haber probado el amor- dijo tristemente, Lu Ten le puso una mano en el hombro mientras sonreía.

-Él es muy fuerte y muy inteligente, nada pasará ahora ni en los próximos dos años cuando volvamos- dijo con una seguridad que no tenía, pero por lo menos había podido reconfortar a su tía quien le sonrió suavemente.

.

-Bueno...- Jet carraspeo mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de decirlo -Lamento si te incomodé cuando caímos en ese lugar entre las casas cuando estábamos escapando de esos chicos, no era mi intención...- Jet sintió las palabras extrañas en la boca, no era en si la verdad-verdad, pero estaba cerca, después de todo él no lo apartó así que ambos tenían la culpa ¿O no?

Zuko estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando el recuerdo le llego de lleno haciéndolo sonrojar, bajo la mirada mientras se mordía el labio sin saber que contestar. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que el omega levantara la mirada. El moreno se acercó trayendo una silla sentándose al frente y cerca de su amigo, ambos se miraron a los ojos varios segundos antes de que el alfa se inclinara un poco hacia adelante robándole un beso bastante rápido, no había sido más que un roce.

Ambos esquivaron sus miradas por varios minutos.

-Los amigos no se besan- susurró Zuko al fin algo incomodo, el moreno también se removió incomodo -Además, pasara poco tiempo para que me comprometan con alguien- dijo lo último mirando para otro lado.

-Los amigos con derechos si lo hacen- respondió el moreno alzando una ceja, Zuko resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza, realmente se sentía nervioso pero no lo iba a demostrar tan fácil.

-Solo somos amigos- dijo en un tono seguro.

-Jamás me apartas- contraataco haciendo que el omega frunciera el ceño.

-¡Jamás me das tiempo!- se quejo, Jet rió bajito negando con la cabeza.

-Mentiroso- acusó sonriendo de esa forma que solo él sabía hacer, Zuko suspiró arrugando la nariz en señal de irritación. Al ver que su amigo no iba a contestar, Jet se sentó a su lado, después de todo era su cama.

La "atracción" que ambos sentían por el otro ya era muy obvia, luchar contra ella no les había dado resultados positivos, tal vez dejar que fluya haría que tarde o temprano desapareciera.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos?- preguntó Zuko tomando aire, Jet medio sonrió antes se acercarse. El príncipe lo miró sabiendo sus intenciones reflejadas en los ojos castaños, suspiró alzando una ceja casi en un desafío. Si él quería jugar, no tenía porque intimidarse. El moreno sonrió acariciando la mejilla del más joven, notando el desafío reflejado en los ojos dorados.

Era mucho más fácil decirse a si mismos que fuera lo que fuera, solo era un juego.

Jet en un movimiento rápido se acercó más logrando iniciar el beso, aunque a diferencia del anterior, no lo corto apenas sintió el contacto, sino lo hizo más profundo atrayendo hacia si a su amigo mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, aunque en está lucha de poder el omega tampoco se quedaba atrás. Uno de sus brazos estaba prácticamente enganchado en el cuello del alfa mientras su otra mano se enredaba en los cabellos negros de su acompañante, ambos peleaban por tener la dominación. Zuko dio un respingo al sentir la lengua sel alfa invadir su boca, haciendo que Jet sonriera por su sorpresa, entre los dos el moreno era más experimentado, pero Zuko aprendía rápido y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

Sin saber como, Zuko terminó sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo del alfa, mientras ambos seguían peleando por el dominio.

Solo la fata de aire los hizo separarse, ambos respiraban agitados, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto. Jet medio sonrió porque él había ganado, Zuko resopló molesto mientras fruncía el ceño antes de ser él el que inició el beso. Debía ganar la revancha de todas formas.

En la puerta la dama de largos cabellos negros no sabía si sentirse aterrorizada por la escena o sentirse enternecida. Con cuidado y silenciosamente cerró la puerta, apoyándose en esta porque sentía que varias emociones se arremolinaban y no la dejaban quedarse parada.

Zuko era un príncipe, tarde o temprano se iría... pero Jet sabía eso, ambos lo sabían. La dama no quería que a su hijo le rompieran el corazón como lo habían hecho con ella hacía tan pocos años atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de ATLA no son míos. Son de sus respectivos autores XD**

**.**

Nada cambió entre ellos, seguían siendo los mejores amigos y a veces se metían en problemas o terminaban tratando de salvar su vida corriendo por toda la ciudad. Tal vez la única diferencia eran los besos robados en lugares donde nadie podía verlos y alguna que otra sonrisa cómplice o que al recortarse para descansar lo hicieran más cerca uno del otro o que los abrazos duraban más de lo que debían.

Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que tenían, no eran _novios_ porque seguían siendo solo mejores amigos, no eran _amantes_ porque solo se besaban sin llegar más lejos, no eran solo _amigos_ porque los amigos no se besan. Pero, al menos hasta ahora, no había lastimado a ninguno de los dos y la incomodidad había sido superada.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que empezaron su "inexistente relación", y ambos seguían, de manera testaruda, diciéndose a si mismos que solo sería hasta que superaran esa atracción mutua y que los sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con ello.

No eran dulces ni acaramelados entre sí, nunca habían tenido citas, puesto a que en las horas de la comida siempre estaban acompañados o por Smellerbee o la pandilla de Jet o por la madre de Jet. Jamás se regalaban cosas entre si como hacían algunas parejas y trataban de comportarse de lo más normal ante los ojos de los demás.

Ellos no aceptaban que tuvieran una relación romántica, todo Ba Sing Se creía que la tenían. Incluyendo a los vecinos de la casa de Jet puesto "A que el jovencito cenaba en Jet y su madre y no se iba hacia la mañana siguiente", eso hizo que gradualmente algunas chicas que estaban interesadas en el moreno o hasta en el príncipe tomaran cierta distancia.

-Que desperdició, hombres tan guapos y ligados entre si- comentó la hija del vecino a la madre de Jet una tarde mientras colgaba la ropa afuera, la dama le sonrió suavemente.

-Mi hijo y Zuko no son más que amigos- le respondió la pelinegra con paciencia, la joven omega frunció el ceño.

-Todo el mundo sabe que ese chico de piel de mármol viene a cenar seguido y no se va hasta el otro día señora, ustedes solo tienen dos habitaciones y dudo que lo dejen dormir en el sillón, pero si quiere yo puedo prestarle mi casa- insinuó sonriendo, la morena rió de buena gana.

-¿Aun no superas que mi hijo te dejo y quieres quitarle su mejor amigo?- dijo con cierta malicia haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño y muy ofendida volviera adentro de su casa. La dama suspiró, muchas personas tomaban como un hecho que su hijo saliera con el joven, aunque nadie se imaginaba que Zuko era el mismo príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

-No debería tratar a la jovencita así señora, su hijo le rompió el corazón a varias- habló el vecino de la otra casa que estaba sentado con su silla en la vereda, era un señor bastante viejo, alfa y ya abuelo de dos nietas y un nieto.

-Mi hijo no le rompió el corazón a nadie, las mujeres y omegas de nuestros tiempo eramos difíciles, estas jóvenes eran demasiado fáciles y sabían que las intenciones de mi hijo no eran tener una relación seria y casarse luego- respondió muy segura y algo ofendida, Jet podía ser todo un "romeo", pero era más culpa de las chicas por ser tan divinamente fáciles, además ¡Eran jóvenes! Casi nada era serio para su edad -De esta forma esas chicas no llegaran vírgenes al matrimonio- dijo muy convencida, el anciano rió algo divertido.

-Usted habla así porque no es madre de esas chicas, pero si usted fuera tan buena como lo son varias de ellas ahora no tendría un hijo soltera y fuera del matrimonio- dijo directamente, la pelinegra lo miró de manera seria.

-Yo me case y me uní- dijo corriendo su larga cabellera mostrando las marcas del cuello -Él se fue y nos abandonó, no le importo su hijo ni yo. Mi mayor error fue creer en él, pero mi hijo es mi responsabilidad y lo voy a defender de todo- dijo seriamente, el alfa le medio sonrió.

-Ese joven de ojos oro que casi siempre esta por aquí es un omega y no traté de contradecirme- dijo al ver que ella iba a decir algo -Pero la edad te da mucha experiencia para poder distinguir un genero del otro, y tenerlo tanto tiempo en su casa puede ser peligroso. Su hijo y el muchacho podrían cometer una tontería- dijo algo serio, la dama lo miró de manera fría.

-Usted manda en su casa, yo mando en la mía. Yo se controlar estos problemas por mi misma y lo que se haga o no, lo decido yo- dijo algo fastidiada antes de entrar a la casa. Si algo odiaban los alfas, es que otro alfa tratara de hacer ver lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, tratando de inculcarle sus puntos de vista.

.

-Pero... ¿Por qué tengo que aceptarlas?- reclamó Zuko a su madre al ver el bello arreglo de flores a la entrada de su habitación, el príncipe tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Ursa le sonrió suavemente acariciando su cabello.

-Pasas mucho tiempo afuera, querido- le dijo dulcemente -el príncipe del Reino Tierra solo quiere ser amable contigo, no puedes hacerle el feo de quemar las flores- dijo tranquilamente, Zuko resopló fastidiado pero dejo que los sirvientes pusieran las flores dentro de su recamara.

-Dudo que papá lo quiera como yerno, elegir a un alfa hombre para mi es como decir que no tiene un hijo suficientemente fuerte, sabe que eso dañaría su imagen y por eso busca una alfa mujer- dijo fastidiado.

-Lo se querido, pero estos años libres podrías disfrutarlos saliendo con alguien que te agrade...- dijo algo preocupada.

-Mamá ¡yo no quiero ningún alfa! Mis años de libertad lo quiero disfrutar así, de manera libre- dijo medio sonriendo -No necesitó a nadie para ser feliz por estos años- dijo bastante seguro. Ursa suspiró por la terquedad de su hijo.

-Ser un omega no te hace débil y tener a un alfa a tu lado no quiere decir que él sea más fuerte- dijo dulcemente.

-¡Pero el lío es que todos los alfas lo piensan! ¿Sabes lo que odio? ¡Que me traten como a una mujer! Como que si fuera de cristal y que me hablen con dulzura y cariño ¡Son hipócritas que no me toman en serio! Todos los alfas que no son de la familia son iguales... creen que con un par de regalos caeré enamorado a su pies como un idiota ¡Y no es cierto!- dijo furioso mirando el jarrón con las flores pensando como podría deshacerse de él sin quemarlo. Ursa puso una mano en su hombro de manera dulce.

-Trata de darle alguna oportunidad a los príncipes, Zuko... Tal vez podrían sorprenderte- dijo besando su frente, Zuko suspiró cerrando los ojos pensando como podría decirle que no sin sonar tan duro, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Ambos omegas miraron hacia ahí.

-Puede pasar- Ursa fue la que habló, una sirvienta entro con un regalo en las manos, Zuko resopló enojado.

-¡No lo quiero!- dijo en seguida.

-Zuko- lo retó, el joven hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos, ya había aceptado las flores como para que aceptara otro ridiculez.

-¡No! ¡No quiero nada de esos príncipes!- dijo enojado. La dama iba a decir algo cuando la sirvienta volvió a hablar.

-Señor... no es un príncipe quien lo envía- dijo tímidamente, eso hizo que ambos la miraran.

-¿Quién lo envía?- preguntó Zuko sin poder evitar la curiosidad mientras lo agarraba, la sirvienta solo hizo una reverencia sin responder la pregunta antes de irse.

El príncipe se sentó en su cama mientras lo desenvolvía sorprendiéndose al encontrar un cuchillo que tenía grabado "Nunca te rindas sin dar pelea", lo examinó con curiosidad mientras notaba los detalles hechos por el artesano. Ursa lo miraba sin decir nada pero mirando muy detalladamente la reacción de su hijo, pero también tenía el ceño fruncido ¿Qué clase de alfa le envía un cuchillo a un omega como regalo?

Zuko estuvo revisándola por varios minutos antes de mirar la nota que estaba en la funda del cuchillo:

_¡Hola! Sé que no tengo razón para regalártela, pero cuando la vi pensé en ti. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo ¿No?_

_Jet _

El príncipe no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ante la nota, sintiéndose algo estúpido por ello, pero también habían otras sensaciones. Estaba feliz, era un muy buen regalo y, de alguna forma, le agradaba pensar que Jet pensará en él. Genial, ya estaba sonando como una chica enamorada, por lo menos le quedaba de consuelo de que tal vez Jet se sentía igual. Acaricio de manera inconsciente el grabado del cuchillo mientras sonreía, sin lugar a dudas iba a tener que conseguirle algo a Jet uno de esos días.

-¿Ese chico no es un alfa?- la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo dar un respingo porque había olvidado de que ella seguía ahí.

-Bueno... yo... si, pero... ya sabes, es mi amigo...- dijo tratando de sonar normal sin lograrlo.

-¿Quieres tirar las flores que te ofrece un príncipe, pero te sientes alagado de que tu amigo te regalé algo? ¡Zuko! Sabés bien que algo más que amistad podría hacerles daño en el futuro- dijo preocupada, Zuko suspiró asintiendo.

-Él no tiene ninguna intención de conquista, mamá- dijo resuelto, ella suspiró antes de besar su frente y caminar hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta atrás de si lo miró una vez más.

-Amor, creo que lo mejor es que vayas alejándote de él- dijo preocupada, sintiéndose mucho mejor cuando su hijo asintió, sin tener idea de que su hijo ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a analizar esa idea.

Cuando ella salió Zuko dejo cuidadosamente el cuchillo en la cama para luego agarrar el jarrón con las flores y, saliendo al balcón, las tiró hacia al jardín.

-Las flores deben estar en un jardín, que no sepan plantarse solas es otro problema- dijo con algo de burla, se sentía enojado contra los príncipes de Ba Sing Se, le hubiera gustado tirarles el jarrón por la cabeza pero eso podría afectar las relaciones con la Nación del Fuego. Con una sonrisa volvió a entrar a la habitación tomando el cuchillo en sus manos de nuevo.

-Wooo ¿Sueles tirar jarrones por el balcón normalmente?- al escuchar esa voz se dio vuelta en seguida, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con el moreno, que estaba de lo más normal apoyado en la pared.

-¡Jet!- sonrió sin poder evitarlo, para luego caer en la cuenta del problema que quería decir que estuviera aquí -¿Que haces aquí? Los guardias te arrestaran si se enteran de tu presencia- dijo en voz baja.

-Pues casi me pescan cuando por poco me pegas con el florero, no sabía que también estaba en tus manías tirar floreros por el balcón- dijo divertido, Zuko se sonrojo resoplando antes de pegarle en el hombro.

-Lo siento ¿Ok? No sabía que a la señorita se le iba a ocurrir entrar por el balcón- dijo con burla, Jet frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

-¿Como que señorita?- se quejó -¡Yo no soy ninguna chica!- dijo mordiendo el trigo algo fuerte y frunciendo el ceño. Zuko rió tapándose la boca sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Tu te estás quejando de los floreros!- dijo divertido.

-¡Holaaaaa! ¿Ves quien habla? Estoy hablando con la princesa histérica y ¿ella trata de corregirme a mi?- dijo con burla, Zuko frunció el ceño.

-¡No soy una princesa!- dijo acercándose muy dispuesto a pegarle en el rostro cuando el alfa detuvo sus manos evitando que llegara a pegarle.

-No, no lo eres, ni yo, porque si no sería una relación lesbica- dijo divertido, Zuko rodó los ojos desistiendo de su intento de pegarle.

-No te pego porque temo destruir el poco cerebro que te queda- dijo con burla, Jet rió también ya algo más acostumbrado a esos comentarios.

-Esta bien, podemos dejarlo en un empate- negoció, el omega medio sonrió asintiendo, Jet también le sonrió tomando su mano y besándolo. Los brazos del alfa rodearon la cintura de su amigo pegándolo más a él mientras Zuko rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, ambos en una lucha de poder que solo fue cortada por la falta de aire. Ambos solo se miraron mientras trataban de recuperar el oxigeno y estaban por volver a besarse cuando alguien tocó la puerta, ambos se separaron de inmediato algo alarmados porque el moreno no debería estar ahí.

-¿Príncipe Zuko?- la voz de una sirvienta se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya abro!- exclamó él mientras prácticamente metía al alfa en el armario para que no lo vea.

Zuko fue hacia al puerta abriéndola, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo sucedido hacía menos de dos minutos, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de ello y le entrego otro ramo de rosas, pero está vez eran de color rosado. Zuko las miró frunciendo el ceño y quiso entregarlas de nuevo a la sirvienta pero esta negó con la cabeza.

-Su madre me pidió que le dijera que conservara este regalo del príncipe, sin que lo rompiera, destruyera o incinerara- dijo tranquilamente antes de retirarse. De mala gana entro a la habitación dejando el ramo en la mesa.

-¿Y eso de quien es?- preguntó Jet que había salido del escondite, mirando con el ceño fruncido a las flores. Zuko resopló.

-Solo otro regalo estúpido del príncipe, mamá quiere que lo conserve- dijo haciendo una mueca, Jet miró las flores como si su simple presencia le molestara. Si algo odiaban los alfas eran a la competencia.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras seguía mirando las flores.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No me agrada para nada, para ser alfa me parece estúpido...- dijo haciendo una mueca de desdén, Jet medio sonrió ante eso para luego caminar hacia él y besarlo de nuevo, sentía aun el sabor de los celos en la boca y tenía esa necesidad de asegurarse de que, de alguna forma, todavía su amigo fuera suyo. Jet no entendía porque era de esa manera posesiva con Zuko, odiaba pensar que podría aparecer otra persona y quitárselo. _Mio_. La palabra seguía resonando en su mente.

Cuando ambos se separaron Jet agarró el ramo y lo tiró por el balcón.

-¡Jet!- lo retó Zuko porque sabía que su madre lo iba a reñir a él, pero el moreno lo calló con un beso.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que tenían, pero se sentía bien y tan _perfecto_. Pero sabían que algo así no duraría para siempre.

.

**Muchas gracias a TheFanishUsui por su comentario :D ya veremos si tu teoría es acertada o no :D ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Respondiendo preguntas: ¿Aparecerá el equipo avatar? En pocos capítulos aparecerá Katara, pero como no hay guerra los monjes del aire siguen existiendo, así que ellos se conocen de otra forma, tengo planeado que Toph al igual que otros personajes aparezcan más adelante :D**

**Saludos! ¿Comentarios? Nos vemos la próxima semana... si dejan un comentario :3 XD **


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen...**

-Estoy angustiada, realmente creo que puede llegar a ser peligroso que pase tanto tiempo afuera- dijo de forma nerviosa Ursa caminando en círculos por la habitación, faltaban tan solo tres días para volver a la Nación del Fuego y estás últimas semanas Zuko se había mantenido afuera del palacio con sus "amigos" que adentro con su familia. Ursa sabía que podía confiar en lo que le dijo Lu Ten, de que nada en eso era peligroso, pero Zuko seguía siendo su hijo y ya era la hora del almuerzo y no aparecía.

-Varias veces se queda en la ciudad para comer, es joven, es natural que quiera pasar más tiempo con sus amistades que antes- le habló dulcemente Iroh mientras tomaba una taza de té y miraba a la madre caminar nerviosa por toda la habitación.

-¡Eso es lo que me preocupa! No estoy en contra que tenga amigos, pero creo que sería más seguro para él tenerlos en nuestro circulo social, así no tendría que estar obligado a despedirse de ellos cuando volvamos a casa. De alguna manera me tiene nerviosa que tenga amigos en Ba Sing Se pero que no los tenga en la Nación del Fuego- dijo deteniéndose y mirando por la ventana con tristeza, Zuko nunca había sido alguien muy sociable y desde que varios jóvenes alfas empezaron a interesarse en él se había prácticamente aislado.

Iroh sonrió suavemente mientras se paraba para caminar hacia donde estaba ella.

-Aquí puede hacerse pasar por un beta, la gente no lo trata como a un chico que deben "conquistar" para pertenecer a la familia real, aquí lo tratan normal y supongo que a él le gusta eso, nadie lo atiborra de regalos para llamar su atención o algo parecido- dijo tranquilamente, ella suspiró aun sin mirarlo -Pero creo que lo que te molesta es que este tanto tiempo con ese chico ¿Jet se llamaba, verdad? No creo que sea nada malo, a Zuko le parece cómodo que a pesar de que el joven es un alfa y el un omega, lo trate como un igual- explicó, Ursa mordió su labio mientras se decidía a hablar o no.

-Es el chico quien me preocupa- admitió al fin -Zuko no tuvo su celo hasta que estuvimos aquí, yo estoy casi segura de que la constante presencia de ese chico logro desatarlo- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es natural, Zuko se aislá mucho de lo alfas que hay en nuestro hogar porque siente que lo tratan como a una chica cuando él ha demostrado muchas veces lo fuerte que es- dijo mientras le ofrecía una taza de té, Ursa suspiró aceptándola.

-Realmente me gustaría que hables con él de estos temas, quiero saber que pasa exactamente entre él y el chico- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Iroh suspiró.

-Eso debería hacerlo Ozai- le recordó, ella resoplo acomodando su cabello.

-Él no lo hará y realmente Zuko necesita que una figura masculina le hable para tener más "confianza"- dijo remarcando lo último antes de probar el té -Es delicioso- cambio el tema, Iroh solo le sonrió aceptando de que ella no quería hablar más de ello.

.

-Entonces ¿Ya puedo ilusionarme con un nieto de ojos dorados?- dijo en broma la dama mientras les servía la comida a ambos jóvenes, Zuko se sonrojo y Jet solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo dudo, Zuko no quiere hijos- le siguió la broma, ambos morenos rieron mientras el príncipe le daba un codazo al alfa para que se callara -¡Auch! Bueno, no te enojes- dijo divertido el moreno, Zuko rodó los ojos.

La madre de Jet los veía sonriendo, se había autoconvencido a si misma que era solo temporal, ambos podrían tener una relación mientras el príncipe estuviera en Ba Sing Se y con el tiempo ambos superarían esa atracción, pudiendo ir cada uno para su lado. Ella no se sentía con muchas ganas de separarlos de todas formas, así que lo mejor era dejar que ambos probaran cuanto podían avanzar, de todas formas Zuko se iba hasta el año siguiente en pocos días.

-¿Y que les has dicho a tus padres sobre tu no relación con mi hijo?- preguntó de pronto luego de unos segundos de silencio, Zuko alzó las cejas sorprendido por la pregunta y Jet miró a su madre algo confundido.

-No les dije nada en realidad, Jet es solo un amigo para ellos- dijo algo incomodo, la dama frunció un poco el ceño ante eso.

-¿Tu madre no está preocupada porque tengas una amistad con un alfa? ¿O tu padre que debería ser el más protector contigo por ser un omega?- dijo incrédula, Zuko se mordió el labio y Jet sintió la necesidad de intervenir.

-Mamá. Eso no tiene importancia- dijo medio sonriendo, la mujer frunció el ceño e iba a decir algo cuando Zuko la interrumpió.

-La verdad solo mi mamá y mi primo saben que Jet es un alfa, papá cree que es un beta, él no quiere que tenga lazos emocionales con nadie o con quien comparar a la pareja a la cual elija para mi- explicó, ambos morenos lo miraron unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que la madre de Jet habló con una sonrisa tenue y con un brillo de melancolía en sus ojos.

-A mi ex marido lo conocí en la escuela, en la secundaria. Nuestro pueblo era pequeño y por lo tanto, los más ricos y los de clase media y baja, íbamos a la misma escuela. Era una escuela "universal" porque tanto alfas como omegas y betas convivíamos ahí- ella rió suavemente como recordando esos días, Zuko la miró curioso porque era la primera vez que escuchaba nombrar al padre de Jet y Jet suspiró, él ya había escuchado esa historia -Yo siempre fui de clase media, los alfas de clase alta eran todos uno imbéciles y por eso, en el recreo solo nos juntábamos con nuestros "iguales". Los de clase media solíamos jugar y conversar con los de clase baja, pero los de clase alta eran demasiado... antisociales con todo el mundo, además de que eran unos presumidos de lo peor, lo feo era que eran un grupito de no más de diez chicos y se creían los dioses de la escuela- ella hizo una pequeña mueca -El padre de Jet estaba en ese grupo, en mi niñez siempre me pareció un chico estúpido e hijo de mami, es más, por mucho tiempo creí que era un omega por su comportamiento, pero al entrar en la secundaria cambió. Fue en los últimos años de la escuela cuando me enamoré de él, era un imposible y yo lo sabía, por lo tanto ni hacer el intento- ella no pudo evitar reír mientras parecía bastante adentrada en el relato -Las relaciones alfa con alfa estaban muy mal vistas en nuestro pueblo, pero la oportunidad se dio, creí en sus palabras como tonta y luego de unos años...- ella cerró la boca sin terminar su oración, como arrepintiéndose de haberla dicho -Yo deje todo por él, mis padres y hermanos me repudiaron por la relación que llevábamos y por el hijo que estaba gestando, perdí a mi familia por él, me importó muy poco ir en contra de toda la sociedad por él. Él había hecho lo mismo, se rebeló a sus padres, pero en el pueblo nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo por su poder económico... pero cuando sus padres lo amenazaron con desheredarlo le importó muy poco por lo que habíamos luchado y salió corriendo con mami y papi como cualquier niño pequeño- ella suspiró fuertemente tratando de que su vulnerabilidad no se notara tanto, Jet se removió incomodo mirando hacia su plato. Hablar sobre su padre le daba rabia, siempre lo había odiado por abandonarlos de esa forma. Zuko suspiró sin saber si decir algo o no, se notaba que lo que pasó con el padre de su amigo era más complicado de lo que parecía

-Luego de eso decidí salir del pueblo y empezar de cero, me mude a Ba Sing Se sin decirle a él que nos íbamos ¿Para qué? Él estaba bien cómodo en su mansión- siguió hablando ella mientras se notaba rabia en sus ojos -Me enteré luego de que él y su familia se mudaron a no se donde y no me importa. Críe yo sola a Jet, luego de que pasaron los años él a veces enviaba algún regalo para el cumpleaños de Jet o para nuestro aniversario...- ella rió suavemente con ironía -Con el tiempo me enteré que se casó con una dama de su posición, omega sin duda... y seguramente esos regalos eran porque se sentía culpable. Tengo que admitir que los regalos de "aniversario" que me enviaba eran caros, jamás guarde ninguno, a todos los vendí para poder solventar algunos gustos cuando me di cuenta que romperlos o tirarlos a la basura no lograban nada- el silencio se expandió por la habitación por varios minutos, cada uno mirando a su plato como que si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Fue un alfa muy cobarde- susurró al fin Zuko luego de armarse de valor, la dama le sonrió y Jet también.

-O estúpido... mi mamá tiene un montón de pretendientes pero jamás le hace caso a ninguno- se quejó Jet haciendo una mueca, ella alzo las cejas mientras su mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¡Jet!- lo riñó mientras el chico solo le sonreía, Zuko medio sonrió algo tímidamente.

-Y aun así... Usted me trata bien, porque de alguna forma, yo también soy de clase alta- dijo sin poder evitarlo, ella rió suavemente.

-Eres simpático, un omega que es capaz de escaparse de un castillo desconocido a una ciudad desconocida sin importarle su condición... eres interesante, y muy tierno, la verdad. Es una pena que prácticamente estés comprometido, serías un gran yerno- dijo divertida.

-Eso mismo creía yo ¡Viste que te dije!- le siguió el juego Jet haciendo resoplar al príncipe que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese juego de los morenos.

-Y dime Zuko ¿Sabés como tus padres se conocieron?- dijo de pronto ella de manera curiosa, Zuko se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta , pero supuso que si ella le dijo la historia de su pasado, él podría decir algo.

-Mamá es descendiente del avatar Roku, es por eso que la comprometieron con papá desde que era una niña. Mamá me contó una vez que en su pueblo tenía un enamorado, era su mejor amigo y fueron novios hasta que ella cumplió 16 años y la llevaron al palacio, nunca lo volvió a ver- Zuko frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algún dato que sus padres debieron haber soltado en estos años -Papá no tenía novia porque su padre no lo dejaba porque debía dar el ejemplo y no salir con nadie sabiendo que era comprometido. En cambió, mi tío Iroh conoció a su esposa y ambos se casaron por amor, pero mi tía falleció cuando Lu Ten tenía siete años... Desde ese momento está soltero. No se mucho de la historia de mis padres, no solemos conversar demasiado del pasado, solo lo que a veces dicen como una frase o algo así o lo que nos cuenta Lu Ten... a Azula no le importa mucho y se aburre con facilidad- dijo haciendo una mueca recordando a su hermana.

-Es por eso que yo no tengo hermanos- dijo divertido Jet, la dama rodó los ojos y Zuko solo le medio sonrió, aunque Jet quisiera, no podía tener hermano menores.

.

Era casi la noche cuando Zuko y Jet volvieron al palacio, con agilidad ambos subieron al balcón, desde hacía solo poco tiempo el moreno se animaba a entrar al palacio. La sensación de adrenalina era increíble y ninguno de los dos podía decirle no a ella, además ¿Qué tenía de malo romper un par de reglas?

-Tengo que prepararme para la cena- susurró Zuko moviendo una mano y prendiendo las velas de los al rededores. El príncipe tenía el cabello mojado porque solía bañarse a conciencia después de estar todo el día con Jet y sus amigos, era muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto porque era muy fácil que cualquier aroma pudiera pegarsele y ser reconocido por su madre, la cual sabría en instantes donde había estado o haciendo que y eso era algo muy incomodo. Sobre todo ahora que mantenía una no-relación con su no solo mejor amigo, pero no eran novios, _definitivamente _no lo eran.

Jet miró la habitación curioso, aunque había estado en ese lugar algunas contadas ocasiones seguía llamando su atención.

-No tienes muchas cosas personales aquí- dijo caminando un poco sin querer tocar nada para que luego eso no delatara que alguna vez estuvo aquí. Zuko rodó los ojos.

-Por su supuesto que no, solo somos invitados... ahí mucho verde por todas partes en este palacio- dijo quitándole importancia. Jet mordió su trigo tratando de no sonreír sin lograrlo. Al notar eso Zuko frunció el ceño preguntándose que pasaba, pero no le dio importancia, a veces Jet solo estaba siendo... _Jet_.

-Bueno, ya te traje hasta tu casa... supongo que debo irme- habló el moreno luego de varios segundos de silencio mientras Zuko sacaba del armario la ropa que se pondría para la cena, su padre lo mataría si lo viera llegar con esas ropas "normales".

-Supongo, nos vemos mañana entonces- y ahí llegaba el momento incomodo, nunca ninguno sabía como despedirse luego de haber estado prácticamente todo el día juntos. Ambos se miraron por varios segundos sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Jet realmente odiaba esto porque él siempre sabía que hacer o que comentario decir en varias ocasiones, Zuko odiaba la situación por que su inseguridad salía a flote.

Los toquidos de la puerta hicieron que ambos se dieran vuelta asustados, la presencia de quien estaba del otro lado fue fácilmente reconocida por el príncipe, Jet solo supo reconocer que era un alfa y no era Lu Ten.

-¿Zuko? ¿Estás ahí a dentro?- la voz de Iroh sonó, el maestro fuego miró al moreno alarmado haciendo una ceña para que se fuera, Jet resoplo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir de ahí.

-¡Si! ¡Espera un momento!- por suerte, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave -¡Ya voy!- exclamó, miró el lugar en busca de algún indicio que podría decirle a su tío que Jet había estado ahí, pero no encontró ninguno. Por suerte, la habitación tenía un perfume ambiental que neutralizaba cualquier presencia. Había sido una gran idea pedir uno desde que Jet solía seguirlo hasta el balcón, era muy divertido escalar hasta allí o eso decía el alfa siempre.

-¿Zuko?

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en abrir- se disculpó el adolescente tratando de parecer normal, Iroh le sonrió suavemente.

-No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que recién llegues- Zuko asintió ante lo dicho, Iroh iba a decir algo más para introducir el tema que Ursa quería que hablara con el joven cuando un sirviente entró.

-La cena está lista y sus familiares, además de la familia del Rey Tierra esperan- dijo inclinando su cabeza, ambos maestro fuego se miraron y salieron.

.

Cuando el último día que Zuko iba a pasar en Ba Sing Se llegó, ambos adolescentes salieron como de costumbre con el grupo de Jet a meterse en problemas o a jugar un rato.

Cerca del mediodía la madre de Jet estaba barriendo el comedor cuando alguien toco la puerta, miró con curiosidad hacia allí preguntándose quien podría ser, así que se miro al espejo rápidamente sonriendo al ver que no estaba tan mal y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se encontró con una mujer de cabellos negros y rostro amable, vestida con ropas de la Nación del Fuego, omega sin duda, su primer pensamiento fue que se había equivocado de casa o estaba perdida.

-Buenas tardes- saludó al dama confundida, la omega le sonrió tímidamente.

-Buenas, tengo entendido que usted es la madre de Jet...- dijo Ursa, la dama la miró con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de su hijo y también, algo preocupada.

-¿Se metió en problemas?- dijo incomoda.

-No... yo soy la madre de Zuko, me preguntaba si ellos ya estaban aquí- dijo sin poder evitar un deje de preocupación y ansiedad, además que se sentía un poco cohibida porque no tenía idea de que la madre de Jet era una alfa y eso la hacía sentir nerviosa. Si alguien se enteraba que estuvo aquí ¿Qué creería la gente? No le importaban mucho los rumores, pero a su esposo si y respetaba eso.

-No... pero ellos no tardaran en volver, siempre vienen para comer ¿Quiere pasar?- preguntó abriendo la puerta y dándose cuenta de lo poco amable que estaba siendo. Ursa le medio sonrió.

-Está bien- tal vez ella podía ponerle en claro algunas dudas sobre lo que pasaba entre sus hijos.

.

**Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, les respondería pero ando triste :( además de algo apurada porque tengo exámenes XD ¡Saludos!**

**¿Me dejarían un comentario? :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen...**

-Su hijo es un omega maravilloso, debe estar orgulloso de él- habló por fin la madre de Jet mientras ponía el agua a calentar, le había ofrecido a la princesa sentarse y está había accedido mirando la casa con curiosidad.

-¿Sabe donde están en estos momentos?- preguntó recordándose porque había venido, la morena negó con la cabeza.

-Lo más seguro es que se encuentren jugando por ahí- dijo quitando un poco de importancia al asunto, Ursa se removió algo incomoda.

-¿No te molesta no saber donde están?- interrogo sin poder evitarlo, la dama del reino Tierra le sonrió con suavidad.

-No, Jet está en esa edad que empiezan a descubrir cosas nuevas y suelen romper todas las reglas que se le dictan- ella rió suavemente sin poder evitarlo -Estoy segura que tanto él como Zuko están bien, mi hijo jamás dañaría o dejaría que alguien dañe a su mejor amigo- dijo lo último más para darle confianza a la mujer que la acompañaba que por otra cosa.

-Zuko suele pasar demasiado tiempo con su hijo- habló Ursa mientras agarraba la taza de té que la alfa le ofrecía, la madre de Jet asintió sentándose al lado de la otra dama.

-Zuko se siente presionado, supongo. Debe ser difícil para él ser un príncipe y que todos los alfas lo agobien con regalos y cortejos, por eso debe sentirse a gusto aquí- dijo simplemente.

-Jet le envía regalos- casi reclamó la princesa, la madre de Jet sonrió levantando una ceja.

-Mi hijo le envía regalos que _nadie_ más le regalaría. Jet sabe que le gusta ¿Qué tiene de malo que trate de ser amable con él?

-No me importa que sea amable, me preocupa que este tratando de _ligarlo_\- siseo diciendo lo último, no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva y su estrés fue reconocido inmediatamente por la alfa, la cual frunció el ceño.

-Si su hijo busca afuera de casa algo, es algo que ustedes dentro y con todos sus lujos no pueden darle- dijo ella algo enojada. Ursa no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por el aura de la otra dama, el cual era de una alfa fuerte y decidida a proteger a su hijo, se notaba que era una buena madre. La princesa suspiró tratando de pensar que debería decir ahora, hubiera sido más fácil que la madre de Jet fuera omega y así, sus instintos de salir corriendo del lugar ante cualquier muestra de enojo no estarían tan encendidos. La morena notó la incomodidad y lo nerviosa que se encontraba su acompañante y se calmó mientras se paraba y sonreía.

-Si quiere esperar a los chicos, tal vez pueda ayudarme a cocina- ofreció amablemente tratando de desviar el tema a uno más inofensivo.

.

-Hoy es tu último día en la ciudad ¿Me vas a extrañar?- Zuko y Jet estaban hablando de cosas triviales mientras caminaban por los tejados, el príncipe medio sonrió con malicia.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo con burla, Jet hizo una mueca y un gesto de "me rompes el corazón" haciendo reír a ambos.

-Hay amor mio, no se porque seguimos juntos si nuestra vida es sufrimiento, hace veinte años eramos más felices- ironizó el moreno mientras saltaba al techo de la próxima casa, Zuko rió entre dientes mientras lo seguía.

-Hace veinte años no nos conocíamos, cielo- le siguió el juego Zuko mientras negaba con la cabeza tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, Jet rió sin poder evitarlo mientras se ponía el trigo en la boca en un gesto tan típico en él.

-Pues por eso cariño, pues por eso- dijo mientras ambos empezaban a reír, luego de eso el moreno tomó la mano de su no pareja, mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos entendieron lo que mudamente querían decirse y ambos empezaron a correr, se les estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a almorzar a la casa de Jet.

.

-Usted no sabe cocinar- dijo algo incomoda la morena mientras miraba a la princesa, Ursa no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran furiosamente. Desde que era una niña había estado comprometida con el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y por ellos su familia había conseguido dinero y sirvientes, por lo tanto la cocina era algo que no dominaba. Además que estar en el territorio de la alfa la hacía sentir nerviosa, su instinto omega le gritaba que saliera del lugar tan rápido como pudiera cuando sintiera que su acompañante se había enojado, era una sensación normal en cualquier omega cuando estaba en un territorio desconocido sin alguien que la apoyase.

-Siempre fui de clase acomodada- dijo apenada mientras trataba en vano de rebanar tan bien las verduras y con tanta rapidez como lo hacía la dama del reino Tierra. La madre de Jet no pudo evitar reír mientras la omega se sentía abochornada y sin saber que decir.

-En mi pueblo eran las y los omegas quienes cocinaban, de alta o no sociedad, era un requisito para considerarse omega... me parece tan raro que no sepa. Yo soy una alfa, pero como la única mujer de tres hijos y de un padre viudo, tuve que aprender estás cosas básicas- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y el padre de Jet?- no pudo evitar preguntar la mujer de piel blanca, esa pregunta hizo que la risa de la otra dama se cortara en seguida, la tensión se podía palpar en el lugar y Ursa temía haberla enojado por su curiosidad. Suponía que el padre de Jet era el omega, cuando la pareja era de una alfa mujer y un omega hombre, la alfa era quién era la madre del retoño y no el omega, sabía también que un alfa masculino no podía llegar a embarazar a una alfa femenina porque estás estaban diseñadas naturalmente para solo quedar embarazadas en caso de hacerlo con un omega e, incluso, su fisonomía solía cambiar un poco cuando se hacían pareja de una omega mujer. Las parejas de alfa mujer y omega mujer eran muy difíciles de ver en estos tiempos, pero aun así, esas parejas lograban tener descendencia.

-Murió- dijo al fin la dama morena luego de varios segundos de silencio, luego se dio vuelta sin mirar a la princesa y siguió preparando la cena. Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra más.

.

Ambos jóvenes no tardaron en llegar hasta la puerta de la casa, donde se detuvieron para recoger un poco de aire luego de la carrera. Jet le medio sonrió mientras hacía un amago para abrir la puerta pero Zuko lo detuvo, al mirar hacia el príncipe notó que este estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Zuko?- dijo confundido.

-Es mi mamá- susurró con incredulidad en sus palabras el maestro fuego, podía sentir la presencia de su madre adentro de la casa y eso no podía evitar confundirlo.

-¿Qué hace tu madre aquí?- dijo más confundido que él.

-No lo sé- contesto Zuko luego de unos segundos, Jet medio sonrió y Zuko supo que iba a decir uno de sus comentarios idiotas.

-¿Crees que nuestras madres tengan un romance clandestino?- dijo divertido, Zuko le dio un zape en el hombro haciendo que el alfa hiciera una mueca -Bueno, es que tu madre es una omega- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¡Es casada!- le recordó, Jet rió divertido de ver al omega enojado y sin poder evitarlo se incorporó robándole un beso -No hagas eso- dijo nervioso mientras lo alejaba, el moreno frunció un poco el ceño pero entendió en seguida.

-Lo mejor será entrar como si nada- dijo luego de unos segundos para después abrir la puerta -¡Mamá ya llegamos!- avisó mientras entraban.

Ursa al escuchar la voz del moreno se dio vuelta reconociendo en seguida la presencia de su hijo.

-¡Zuko!- dijo dulcemente mientras le sonreía como que si hubiera muerto y revivido luego de unos días.

-¿Qué haces aquí mamá?- preguntó Zuko confundido dejándose abrazar.

-Tu madre solo quería saber donde estaban- dijo simplemente la madre de Jet mientras le hacía una ceña a su hijo para que dejaran a ambos de la realeza solos -lo más seguro es que vino a llevárselo al palacio e irse- le susurró a su hijo cuando estuvo segura que ninguno de los dos omegas la escucharan, Jet resopló un poco porque eso evitarían que se despidieran formalmente, pero al menos aun podían escribirse por carta.

.

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos ido tan pronto- suspiro Zuko mientras estaban ya en el barco, su madre rodó los ojos mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Ven, te quiero presentar al príncipe del Polo Norte, hermano mayor de Yue- le dijo dulcemente haciendo una ceña para que la siguiera, Zuko no pudo evitar resoplar, seguramente se trataría de un alfa ¿Qué hacía en el mismo barco que ellos? Aún así siguió a su madre dispuesto a dejar en su lugar a ese príncipe si trataba algo.

Cuando Ursa abrió la puerta de la habitación del príncipe del Polo Norte un dulce aroma le llegó en seguida a Zuko, lo reconoció como omega mucho antes de mirar al chico que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama.

Sus ojos eran azules y su piel completamente blanca, su cabello era rubio casi llegando a blanco, además de largo, sus ropas eran de color blanco y azul y era profundamente hermoso, su rostro era casi angelical, se veía como un omega dulce y vulnerable, aunque Zuko enseguida supo que no lo era cuando notó el arco que el príncipe tenía apoyado en su regazo.

-Él es el príncipe Legolas, está comprometido con Sir **Aragorn**, heredero al trono en una de las ciudades independientes del Reino Tierra- Ursa presentó al joven -Príncipe Legolas, él es mi hijo Zuko, príncipe de la nación del Fuego- dijo mientras el chico asentía suavemente, antes de que Zuko se decidiera a decir "Hola", su madre se había ido.

-Pareces una chica- si, bueno, Zuko no tenía una forma más dulce para hacer amigos. Pero Legolas en vez de ofenderse le sonrió suavemente, Zuko pensó que Legolas era el ejemplo a seguir de un omega perfecto para cualquier alfa.

-Usted parece un alfa, pero es un beta- le dijo con algo de curiosidad, Zuko rodó los ojos, a él le gustaba ocultar su biología y por ello siempre utilizaba los jabones neutralizadores.

-En realidad- carraspeo Zuko -Soy un omega- confesó, Legolas alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¡Qué extraño!- sonrió al final -En mi pueblo está mal visto que utilicemos neutralizadores para ocultar lo que somos, papá siempre dice que está muy orgulloso de lo que somos y nosotros debemos sentir lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, Zuko rodó los ojos.

-Aún así tienes comprometido ¿**Aragorn**? Dudo que tu padre haya querido tu opinión cuando lo escogió- dijo con desdén, el rubio lo miró sorprendido porque hablar así no era dignó de un omega, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-En realidad...- dijo algo tímido -Él y yo somos amigos desde niños, él renunció a su compromiso con otra dama apodada "La estrella de la tarde" para escogerme a mi. Realmente supo como enamorarme y yo supe como hacer para que se enamorara de mi. Papá solo apoyo la unión- explicó, Zuko no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

.

_Querido amigo:_

_¡Hola Jet! Estaba aburrido aquí en el barco y empecé a escribirte, no pudimos despedirnos formalmente, pero bueno. Mamá está un poco preocupada, pero seguramente ya se le pasará. Hoy conocí a un príncipe muy agradable y, antes de que saltes de celos, te informo que es un omega y comprometido, tal vez por eso nos llevamos bien. Su nombre es Legolas y creo que lo que se denomina "omega perfecto", excepto por el hecho de que es el mejor arquero que conozco ¡Si! ¡Hasta le hace competencia a Longshot!_

Zuko siguió escribiendo en la carta algunos datos de su nuevo amigo, además de preguntarle a Jet como estaba su madre y se disculpaba si su madre había sido inoportuna con alguna pregunta. Luego de tener una carta más o menos larga, Zuko se dispuso a terminarla.

_Bueno, no se que más decir. Espero que estés bien... creo que te extrañó un poco, Legolas no es tan bueno como tú en ciertos aspectos, incluso por varios minutos creí que era una chica y mamá se había equivocado al nombrarlo como "príncipe". Por cierto, debo conseguirte un regalo, puesto a que hasta ahora tu eres quién regala y yo no ¡Eso no me parece justo!_

_Saludos y Besos..._

_Ya no se si se firmar como mejor amigo, novio o amigos con derechos o que, así que solo te diré que soy Zuko y que espero que contestes la carta en cuanto puedas._

-¿Jet es tu novio?- la voz del rubio hizo que se sobresaltara y que por mero instinto ocultara la carta que recién había terminado de escribir.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Es solo mi mejor amigo!- grito nervioso mientras sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Quién le escribe cartas a su mejor amigo?- dijo divertido.

-¡Jet es de Ba Sing Se! Le estoy avisando algunas cosas, además ¡A ti que te importa!- dijo lo último algo fastidiado, Legolas no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud del menor.

-¡Por la luna! ¡tienes una actitud parecida a la de Loki!- rió sin poder evitarlo el rubio, confundiendo un poco al maestro fuego que no sabía quien era ese chico.

-¿Loki?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, el rubio le sonrió.

-Es un omega, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que tu. Es de la Nación del fuego, es extraño que no sepas de él- dijo ladeando la cabeza mientras sacaba su arco para limpiarlo, Zuko hizo una mueca tratando de recordar el nombre, conocía a tantas personas "importantes" que se olvidaba sus nombres con facilidad. Luego de unos minutos logro reconocer el nombre.

-¡Es el hijo pequeño del gobernador! No recuerdo de que ciudad era gobernador su padre, tenía un hermano mayor por un año ¿Thor, no? El rubio era un alfa, lo recuerdo porque Azula, luego de verlos pasar, se burlo de que el chico utilizara ese martillo como arma- sonrió al recordarlo, había pasado un par de años desde que esos dos chicos habían estado en el palacio, nunca había hablado con Loki o Thor por pedido de Lu Ten.

-Loki descubrió hace pocas semanas que es adoptado, me mandó una carta explicándome eso... yo quise responderle pero me entere de que había escapado y que nadie sabe su paradero- dijo lo último algo preocupado, más Zuko solo suspiró, aunque ese chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes no era maestro control, sabía mucho de magia que lo hacía un enemigo de cuidado.

-Todo el mundo sabía que era adoptado en la Nación del Fuego- dijo simplemente sorprendiendo al otro príncipe.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- dijo mirándolo incrédulo -¡Yo jamás había escuchado eso!- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Es muy fácil Legolas ¿De donde, sino, sacó el color tan verde de los ojos y cabello negro? Sus padres son rubios y de ojos azules, todo el mundo en la Nación del Fuego sabía que Loki no era hijo biológico del gobernador Odín, pero esos rumores sueles ser guardados muy bien para que ningún extranjero se entere- Zuko quedo pensativo unos segundos más -Y ahora que recuerdo, en la corte se rumoreaba de que él tenía una relación incestuosa con su hermano Thor ¿No? Debería estar contento de que ahora, al saber que es adoptado, no tengan que guardar el secreto de su relación- ante la mención del tema el rubio lo miraba con sorpresa.

-¡Se supone que su relación con su hermano es secreto!- grito de pronto, Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-Según mi primo sería secreta si no hicieran tanto ruido en la noche- dijo el pelinegro -En ese momento no entendía la indirecta por mi edad, pero ahora ya la entiendo- dijo medio sonriendo.

-Pero Loki es muy cuidadoso. Además que siempre tiene todo fríamente calculado- recordó el rubio.

-Loki si, pero Thor no y ahí esta el problema- dijo divertido Zuko.

-Loki nunca tiene las reacciones que debería tener, no debió escaparse de su casa- suspiró el omega rubio dando por terminado el tema.

-Es raro-

-Igual que tú- le regreso Legolas.

-Igual que nosotros elfito- dijo con burla y el rubio resopló, sabía que los elfos eran criaturas de leyendas.

.

**U.U Por si a alguien le interesa: Aragorn y Legolas son del Señor de los anillos, Thor y Loki de la película "Thor" y Los Vengadores *.* Amo a Loki :D y a Legolas, aunque al rubio me lo shipeo con Aragorn :3 XD ja ja. Legolas tiene toda la pinta de omega (?) ja ja ja XD**

**No creo que vuelva a aparecer :( tal vez alguna mención, pero nada más, al menos que se me ocurra algo. Faltan pocos capítulos para que pacen los dos años que quedan :3 O por lo menos eso espero :/ ja ja **

**Por cierto... no actualicé Mi Ángel porque aun no pude escribir el capitulo por lo atareada que estaba, trataré que la semana que viene haya capitulo, pero aun no se.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Muchas gracias a los que comentaron, me llenan de alegría que lo hagan :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen... al menos que los haya heredado de algún tío lejano ¿No? Pero no, así que no son míos. **

**.**

-¿No puedo pedirte que no salgas sin darte explicación? ¡Jet! ¡No me hagas enojar!- grito furiosa la pelinegra mirando a su hijo que estaba sentado en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Es que no entiendo porque! ¿¡Por qué rayos me quieres mantener dentro de la casa TODO el maldito día?!- grito furioso, la dama lo miró a los ojos y Jet puso ver reflejada gran tristeza en los de su madre.

-Él está en Ba Sing Se, recorriendo la ciudad con su esposa e hija. Supuestamente no estamos en Ba Sing Se, Jet, no quiero que el te vea... tiene la estúpida idea de que vayas con él a su vida, él no puede arrebatarme a ti así, no lo soportaría- dijo mientras su ojos se cristalizaban, odiaba verse vulnerable, pero sabía, que si no era sincera no lograría que su rebelde hijo se quedara dentro de la casa. El moreno suspiró abrazando a su madre sintiendo que la rabia que sentía hacia esa silueta que se hacía llamar padre crecía.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en esa posición unos largos segundos, hasta que la dama se separó de su hijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Está mañana llego una carta de Zuko, puedes subir a tu habitación a responderla- dijo suavemente mientras le daba la carta, Jet medio sonrió mirando a la dama mientras tomaba lo que ella le ofrecía, dudando de que si tenía que dejar o no sola a su madre en estas circunstancias, al notar esa duda la fuerte dama le sonrió -Ve, Jet, no voy a romperme... hemos aguantado peores- le recordó, el moreno suspiró sin saber si lo que decía su madre debía reconfortarlo o hacerlo sentir más rabia contra ese hombre.

.

Habían pasado unas pocas semanas para que la respuesta del moreno llegara a la Nación del Fuego. El príncipe Legolas había vuelto a su patria junto con el embajador hacía dos semanas, luego de que la noticia de que su mejor amigo (Loki) había sido encontrado llegó a él. Zuko sabía que el príncipe primero quería dirigirse a la ciudad del ojiverde, así que tuvieron que irse antes de lo planeado del palacio, pero eso no había sido un gran inconveniente.

-¡Señorito, señorito!- al escuchar el llamado de una de las criadas más jóvenes Zuko se dio vuelta deteniendo el paso. En la Nación del fuego solían llamar "Señorito" a los omegas de alta sociedad o, en su defecto, Mosito, Zuko no sabía quien había inventado esos disparates.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mirándola fríamente como de costumbre, la jovencita de no más de catorce años lo miró con ojos brillantes y de su canasta sacó una carta.

-¡Llegó la carta de su amigo, para usted! ¡Pero miré que caballero! Ya quisiera tener un alfa tan dulce conmigo- la mayoría de los sirvientes eran omegas o betas, para evitar problemas. Zuko rodó los ojos.

-Jet es solo un amigo- dijo simplemente mientras tomaba la carta, ella le sonrió felizmente.

-¡Pero que linda historia de amor! ¡Es como un Romeo y Julio a lo moderno!- dijo ella bastante emocionada.

-Jane, esto _no_ es una historia de amor, deja de molestar- dijo frunciendo el ceño, ella apago su sonrisa para no molestar más a su señor pero antes de irse y por lo bajo, dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

-No se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo conmigo ¡Qué romántico!- dijo mientras se alejaba dando saltitos de felicidad, a la niña le hacía mucha ilusión sentirse como la que entregaba las cartas de lo que ella estaba segura, era una hermosa y dramática historia de amor.

Zuko solo resopló, ella era a veces así, pero era muy confiable y era por su madre que tenía ese trabajo, además, Jane era parte de la servidumbre privada de Azula y de su madre Ursa.

_Estimando príncipe Zuko:_

_Suena raro ¿No? Me hizo gracias como sonó, así que lo puse de inicio. _

_Hola, supongo qué para cuando te haya llegado está carta, ya habrán pasado unas cuantas semanas, así_

_que el problema que estoy llevando ya debió haberse esfumado para el momento en el cual leas la carta._

_No pudimos despedirnos bien, eso es cierto, es una pena, pero con tu madre ahí no se podía hacer mucho. No te preocupes, mamá suele soportar muy bien cualquier cosa que la gente diga de ella, es muy fuerte._

_Legolas se me hace conocido ¿Sabés, que por un tiempo, estuvo comprometido con un chico llamado Soka, el cual creo que es el príncipe del Polo Sur? Pero luego, creo que Soka terminó enamorado de Yue y no de Legolas, el cual ya se rumoreaba que estaba enamorado de otro alfa, seguramente su actual comprometido, eso es un golpe muy bajo para el orgullo de cualquier alfa._

_Bueno, realmente no quería hablar de esto, pero necesito hacerlo con alguien y ya que mamá me tiene encerrado en la casa, no tengo a nadie más. En Ba Sing Se llego ese Señor a la que la biología y las éticas morales me obligan decirle padre ¡Lo odio! Sé que él no sabe que estamos aquí, pero tener el descaro de mandar cartas a mi madre diciéndole que quiere que yo este bajo su cuidado ¡Que bronca! Claro, no se porque me querrá ahora, seguramente nada bueno puede salir de ello. Lo que más me fastidia es que moleste a mamá, ella no se lo merece y si para evitar que él nos siga molestando, debo quedarme encerrado en la casa hasta que él y su familia desaparezcan de Ba Sing Se, tendré que hacerlo. Le tengo mucha rabia y desprecio ¿Como alguien puede tener tanto descaro? Al menos no sabe que estamos en la ciudad y por lo tanto no nos buscara, pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesto, me dan ganas de rebanarlo con mis espadas, pero sé que eso solo empeoraría las cosas..._

_Estoy demasiado molesto ahora, tanto que siguiría diciendo cuanto lo odio llenaría paginas y paginas, así que mejor cortamos mi odio hacia él por lo sano y hablamos de otra cosa..._

Zuko interrumpió la lectura en ese momento porque alguien le había arrebatado el papel.

-¡Azula!- grito furioso a su hermana, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras empezaba a correr, siendo seguida de cerca por el príncipe.

-¿Qué estabas leyendo, Zuzu?- dijo la maestra fuego entre risas mientras trataba de que su hermano no la alcanzara -¿Quién te envió esta carta que es tan importante?- le dijo con burla mientras empezaba a correr escaleras arriba.

-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Quedate quieta!- Zuko estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana lo molestara continuamente, pero conociéndola, ella iba a terminar quemando la carta o leyéndola en voz alta si no lograba arrebatársela a tiempo. A veces se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor ser hijo único.

Ambos príncipes estuvieron corriendo por todo el palacio hasta que Azula paró de repente haciendo fuego en una mano y teniendo al papel sobre las llamas pero sin quemarlo.

-¡Azula!- se quejó Zuko a una distancia prudente de su hermana, se sentía realmente molesta con esa niña que siempre estaba ahí para fastidiarlo.

-¡Das un paso más y la quemo!- dijo con burla para luego ver la carta de reojo -¡Oh! ¡Pero si la carta es de Jet!- dijo sonriendo con malicia, ella no conocía personalmente al moreno pero lo utilizaba para molestar a su hermano las veces que pudiera -¿Qué querrá decirte tu novio?- dijo con un tono burlón.

-¡Jet no es mi novio!- le grito por décima vez en el día a su hermana. Azula solo mantuvo su sonrisa alejando el papel del fuego dispuesta a leerlo -¡Azula, yo no leo tus cartas!- dijo enojado, pero aun a cierta distancia porque su hermana no había apagado el fuego de su mano.

-Es porque no puedes- dijo manteniéndose burlona y leyendo rápidamente en su mente la carta, dejando ver una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Zuko dejo que el fuego de su mano derecha apareciera si es que Azula empezaba una pelea improvisada, su hermana siempre había sido mejor que él en las peleas de fuego control, pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando pelearan con su elemento. La última vez habían incendiado una cortina por casualidad y su madre los había castigado a ambos.

-_Ba Sing Se se siente bastante extraño sin ti, de todos modos estoy auto-casi-preso en mi casa así que por ahora, solo diré que la ciudad está más lejos, casi como que si no estuviéramos en ella. _¡awww! Al parecer el chico si te extraña- Zuko hizo una mueca acercándose tratando de quitar la carta de la mano de su hermana, mientras Azula trata de evitarlo bastante divertida y sin detener su "leída" -_Es increíble la forma en la cual te extraño, a veces suelo comparar tus ojos con el color dorado del amanecer o el atardecer, aunque prefiero el primero porque quiere decir que es el inicio de algo y no el final, aunque el atardecer también podría ser un comienzo, quien sabe- _la princesa lo leía con ademanes algo exagerados y Zuko estaba muy seguro que estaba cambiando las palabras, Jet jamás escribía o hablaba de ese modo, eso era demasiado romántico para ser cierto o, tal vez, el moreno lo había escrito más en forma de chiste, como hacía usualmente -_Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que irte tan pronto, hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras a mi lado ¿No? Sé que por mi no puedes dejar de ser un príncipe, pero bueno, la esperanza muere al último- _Azula tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara y Zuko sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras dejaba a su hermana escapar de su agarre, eso último que había leído si sonaba como algo que pondría Jet, pero eso era parte de un juego que ambos tenían ¡Era solo una broma entre ambos! -_Sería tan lindo tenerte entre mis brazos- _Zuko en seguida supo que eso no estaba escrito, su hermana había dejado de ver el papel hacía rato.

-¡Deja de jugar Azula! ¡Se que no dice nada de eso!- se quejo.

-_Pero por algo somos novios ¿No?_\- habló la beta eludiendo a su hermano y haciendo como si leyera verdaderamente la carta, lo cual no era así.

-¡Azula!- dijo furioso.

-¿Zuko?- la voz de Ursa hizo a ambos jóvenes darse vuelta, la dama estaba tan pálida como un papel porque ella si había creído lo que Azula "leyó". Atrás Iroh también veía la escena sorprendido y Lu Ten se daba una palmada en la frente, a diferencia de los adultos, él sabía que no decía nada de eso la carta, por algo la había leído antes ¿Qué? Era su deber como primo mayor ¿No?

Zuko sentía sus mejillas calientes, su hermana lo había avergonzado y prácticamente humillado una vez más.

-¡Nada de lo que dice ella es cierto!- dijo a la defensiva, pero Azula solo le sonrió antes de quemar la carta entre risas. Zuko la miró con rabia antes de apretar la mandíbula y dar la vuelta para salir de ahí. Sentía las miradas de su madre y tío puestas en su espalda, y eso no podía hacerlo sentir más abochornado ¿Por qué Azula tenía que ganar en todo? ¡Era tan fastidiosa!

-¿Señorito?- la voz cantarina de Jane lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos de ira y enojo en contra de su hermana, aunque no pudo evitar descargar un poco de su mal humor en la niña.

-¿¡Qué rayos quieres?!- prácticamente grito, la jovencita lo miró asustada, retrocediendo un par de pasos, para luego recomponerse.

-Azula quemó la carta- dijo ella nerviosa mirando el suelo, Zuko no pudo evitar resoplar ¿Acaso ella también había visto la escena? ¿Acaso toda la nación del fuego la había visto? -Hubiera sido muy lindo que la carta verdaderamente dijera esas cosas, pero decía otras que eran dulces pero que no iban más allá de la amistad- dijo ella mientras sacaba una carta exactamente igual a la que le había dado antes, sorprendiendo al príncipe.

-¿Tenías una copia?- dijo pálido, la niña se sonrojo.

-Lu Ten siempre lee la correspondencia antes que usted, así que hice una copia por si las dudas. Ya sabe, a veces pierdo las cartas y no quería perder la suya... a esta iba a guardarla para mi como hice con todas las copias de las cartas que usted y Jet han intercambiado, pero usted la necesita mas que yo- dijo apenada de no poder conservar la carta, pero ella debía hacer sacrificios si quería seguir sintiéndose como la cupido entre ellos dos ¿no?

-¿¡Qué?!- respondió entre enojado y sorprendido Zuko, al notar que la letra era exactamente igual a la que tenía antes -¿Por qué haces eso?- le exigió saber, Jane se removió incomoda.

-Por si usted pierde las cartas, puede pedírmelas- dijo una pobre y que incluso ni ella se creería, escusa. Zuko asintió haciendo una ceña para que ella se retirara, la niña salió corriendo pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente el príncipe la escucho gritar algo.

-¡Viva el YAOI!-

-¿Qué es yaoi?- se preguntó a si mismo confundido, pero en seguida le quito importancia para luego adentrarse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave. Está vez Azula no podría entrar. Además, él debía responder la carta.

.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el incidente de la carta y Azula, ahora la pequeña Jane solía darle las cartas e ir rápido a entretener a Azula para que no lo molestase ni leyese las cartas, Zuko realmente le agradecía por ello, aunque ignoraba que la jovencita lo hacía solamente porque pensaba que Azula quería enterarse de la historia yaoi primera y ella quería ser la única que lo supiera ¡a veces las mujeres eran tan competitivas! Y Jane no se dejaría quitar ni arruinar su dulce historia de amor.

Zuko caminaba por el palacio tratando de evitar a su hermana a toda costa, al abrir la puerta del comedor se encontró con la presencia de alguien allí, la joven que estaba en el lugar dio un pequeño salto de susto al verlo, para luego volver a sentarse tratando de ignorarlo.

Omega sin duda y, por como estaba vestida, debía ser alguien de la tribu del agua, más específicamente el polo Sur. Zuko en seguida supuso que estaba tratando de ignorarlo porque lo creía un alfa, varios omegas al conocerlo reaccionaba así antes de que Ursa o Iroh los sacarán de su error.

-Tú eres Katara ¿Cierto?- dijo al recordar el nombre de la chica que solo conocía nombrada por alguien más, la joven de ojos azules levantó su mirada como preguntándole como lo sabía.

-Soy yo ¿Usted quién es?- estaba a la defensiva, Zuko se preguntó que clase de padre deja a su hija omega sola en medio de un salón desconocido, aunque conociendo a Ozai, seguramente no le dio opción.

-Soy el príncipe Zuko- respondió luego de unos segundos, ella lo miró de arriba abajo con incredulidad.

-No pareces un omega- contesto ella frunciendo el ceño y mientras seguía analizándolo, seguramente tratando de encontrar algún rasgo omega en él -Te dejaste el pelo corto cuando la mayoría de los omegas chicos se los dejan largos, debes estar bajo la influencia de jabones neutralizadores porque no logro sentir tu presencia, te mueves y hablas como que si fueras alfa ¿Qué te pasa?- casi lo riñó ella, Zuko se preguntó porque utilizaba ese tono con él ¡Ni que fuera su madre!

-La Nación del Fuego tiene la costumbre de entrenar a todos los príncipes como que si fueran alfas hasta que estos cumplan 14 años de edad- y ahí estaba la escusa que había escuchado tantas veces decir a su madre cuando alguien se quejaba de que no era sumiso, ni callado, ni reservado o fácil como debía ser un omega normal. Katara lo miró algunos segundos antes de asentir.

-Con razón- dijo ella simplemente antes de que ambos se sumergieran en un silencio incomodo.

-Me entere de que tu hermano está comprometido con la princesa Yue ¿Tu lo estás con alguien?- preguntó Zuko para romper el hielo, la pelinegra lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No, aun no... si Legolas hubiera sido un alfa, estaría comprometida con él, pero como no lo es, hasta ahora mi padre no me ha dicho nada sobre matrimonio...- dijo pensativa lo último.

-¿Tuviste novios?- preguntó algo incomodo Zuko, ella asintió.

-Tuve uno, en Ba Sing Se- respondió algo cortante, Zuko en seguida supuso que no terminaron su relación en buenos términos, eso lo hizo recordar a Jet, cuando solía ser todo un "Don Juan" y sus relaciones con las chicas terminaba espantosamente, aunque Zuko sabía que Jet lo hacía a propósito para que ellas no lo siguieran más.

-Supongo que no terminó bien- dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-Jet era un idiota- y ante el nombre del moreno no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido, sintiendo ciertos celos por ella, aunque sabía perfectamente que no debía tenerlos ¡Si Jet antes de empezar su no relación, prácticamente había salido con la mitad de las jóvenes de Ba Sing Se! No debería sorprenderle que Katara haya sido una de las afortunadas, luego desafortunadas, que cayeron en las redes de seducción del moreno.

-Yo conocí a Jet en esa ciudad- dijo despacio.

-Si hasta ahora ustedes no son novios, la próxima vez que lo veas alejate de él, él no busca nada serio con nadie y es un estúpido engreído- dijo molesta, Zuko la miró sin saber si decir que era amigo de Jet o no. Sabía que Jet hacía eso con la mayoría de sus parejas, pero ellos no eran pareja, sino mejores amigos con derechos y Jet había dejado de salir con otras personas. Entre él y Jet no había engaño, si Zuko sabía todos los engaños que solía hacer Jet.

-Él solo se interesa en omegas femeninas o betas mujeres, nosotros solo nos llevamos como amigos- dijo finalmente, Katara lo miró una vez más mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Prácticamente pareces un alfa, tal vez por eso le agradas. Suerte la tuya, por lo menos no jugó contigo- dijo mientras sus labios hacían una fina linea y parecía concentrada en sus pensamientos. Zuko rodó los ojos, no sentía lastima por la maestra agua, si fuera así, debía sentir lastima de todas las chicas con las cuales el moreno había tenido noviazgos en estos años, y eran demasiadas, no le alcanzaría la lastima.

Aunque tenía decidido comentarle a Jet sobre que Katara le contó que era su ex en la próxima carta que escribiría, si, quería saber que le respondía el moreno respecto a eso.

.

**Muchas gracias a los que leen esto :3 **

**Merry Kirkland: **¡Gracias por tu comentario! :D Como vez, como terminar la carta no es el único problema de Zuko, también tiene que lidiar con Azula :P Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que este capitulo te haya gustado :3 ¡Saludos!

**¿Me dejarían un comentario? Se que me estoy atrasando con mis otras historias (lamento mucho esto) pero de pronto me vino un ataque de inspiración en esta historia y ya tengo el de la semana que viene escrito y el de la siguiente a la próxima empezando (hasta ahora tengo escrito unos cuantos renglones, pero ¡hey! vale) :P Lo cual fue difícil porque hoy mismo tengo exámenes, mañana tengo otro y el jueves también :P **


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**

-¿Y porque yo no podría hablar con ella?- reclamó el moreno, Zuko lo miraba de mal humor.

-¿Por qué querrías estar hablando con ella? ¡Estoy yo aquí!- se quejo bastante celoso el de ojos oro.

-¡Tú no eres todo mi mundo! ¿Ok?- dijo molesto.

-¡Como que si me importara!- exclamó Zuko con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Bueno, es bueno saberlo!- luego de largos minutos de discusión ambos salieron cada uno para su lado, bastante molestos uno con el otro. Era su primera pelea verdadera desde que habían empezado su no relación.

Zuko corrió por varios minutos sobre los techos ya conocidos, para luego empezar a caminar en la vereda, tomando rutas que no había tomado antes. No tenía nada que temer, nadie podría reconocerlo como un omega. Luego de un tiempo el príncipe se decidió por parar su recorrido y volvió a subir al techo de una de las casas para lograr pensar mejor.

Jet había estado molesto e incomodo con él desde que inicio el día, aun no lograba descifrar porque de esto, pero luego llegó ella y todo se complicó. Ambos terminaron más enojados entre si que antes.

Zuko miró a la nada metido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un aroma extraño. Ladeo la cabeza para ver si alguien se acercaba, pero no había nadie. Trato de ignorarlo, pero ese sutil aroma seguía en el lugar. Frunciendo el ceño miró a su propia ropa, su abrigo tenía un aroma que no era familiar para él ¿Cómo podía ser así? Antes de salir con el único que había tenido contacto era con Lu Ten, quien en un lapsus maternal lo abrazó, ahora que recordaba, Lu Ten olía extraño, no olía a él mismo. Con curiosidad trató de comprender de que era ese aroma... parpadeó confundido al notar que era de un alfa, pero no era de su primo o de alguien que conociera, eso era extraño, antes de ponérselas no había sentido ningún olor raro en las prendas, así que debió ser Lu Ten quien se lo había traspasado. Pero... ¿Por qué su primo tendría pegado en si mismo el aroma de otro alfa cuando él mismo era un alfa? ¡Y tanto como para que le pegara el olor al abrazarlo! El príncipe quedo pensativo por varios segundos, pero luego se dijo a si mismo que tal vez en algunas tradiciones del reino tierra un alfa podría abrazar a otro sin problemas o así se saludaban.

Los omegas y lo alfas podían saber muchas cosas con tan solo el aroma de alguien, por eso Zuko pudo notar que con quien sea que Lu Ten tuvo contacto antes de abrazarlo era un alfa de la edad de su primo o un poco mayor, pero no sabía con quien relacionar ese aroma.

Zuko en seguida se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, los alfas odiaban la presencia de otros en las personas que consideraban importantes, si Jet hubiera podido relacionar el aroma con Lu Ten no hubiera habido problema, el problema era, que ese aroma era de un alfa desconocido tanto para el moreno como para el príncipe. Bueno, viendo el lado positivo, eso quería decir que Jet estaba celoso ¡Genial! Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, hoy él no había sido el único celoso... y tampoco como que si lo hubiera estado de esa chica con la que Jet conversaba ¡Claro que no!

-Un beta tan joven no debería estar solo- Zuko se levanto de un salto al escuchar la voz de alguien, reprendiéndose internamente por no prestar atención. Alfa sin duda, y no era uno solo, además, eran jóvenes y lo miraban como que si estuvieran viendo un caramelo, aunque Jet siempre decía que sus ojos tenían color a caramelo ¡Pero ese no era el punto!

-Y los alfas no deberían estar con niñeras- les respondió con burla, llevando sus manos a su espalda para sacar sus espadas duales. Sabía que esos chicos no tenían ninguna buena intención, Zuko pensó que las cosas serían peores si ellos supieran que era un omega. La risa del que parecía el líder sonó en el lugar, Zuko trago en seco al ver que cinco de ellos era maestro tierra, genial, esto sería más difícil de lo normal. Ademas, no tenía a Jet para igualar un poco las cosas, tendría que utilizar fuego control... _mierda, estás son las razones por las cuales no debo estar caminando solo por la ciudad en partes desconocidas_, pensó el príncipe mientras retrocedía unos pasos sabiendo que solo le quedaba luchar, otra salida, esta vez no había.

Estaba solo en esto, ya que estaba muy consciente de que el moreno debía estar ahora en la parte opuesta de la ciudad, donde normalmente estaba con su grupo. Eso le pasaba por tomar caminos desconocidos, por lo menos si salía de esto, aun sabía como llegar a la casa de Jet, la madre del moreno siempre tenía la comida lista si llegaban a cierta hora.

.

La dama de largos cabello negros se encontraba lavando los platos cuando alguien tocó la puerta, ella frunció el ceño porque aun era muy temprano para que lo jóvenes llegaran, fue hacia la puerta preguntándose que los habría hecho venir tan temprano cuando un ligero aroma llego a su nariz... sangre, omega.

-¡Zuko!- dijo asustada, el chico le sonrió al verla algo adolorido, un ligero hilo de sangre brotaba de su boca y tenía algunas heridas en las manos y ella estaba segura, también en los brazos. En seguida notó el aroma de alfas desconocidos y eso la hizo cambiar su cara de sorpresa por el ceño fruncido -¿¡Cómo vas a enfrentarte a cinco alfas tu solo?!- lo reprendió como Ursa solía hacerlo, Zuko rodó los ojos.

-Estoy bien- ella lo entró a la casa mientras cerraba la puerta, para luego mirarlo de arriba a bajo, tratando de ver y comprobar que decía la verdad. Sonrió con alivio al notar que las heridas seguramente eran solo de la pelea y ellos no habían logrado hacerle nada.

-Tú y Jet se fueron cada uno para su lado ¿verdad?- Zuko asintió tímidamente -¿¡Pero como pudo?! ¡Tú no puedes estar solo por ahí! ¿¡Acaso no sabés lo que pudieron haberte hecho esos trogloditas si llegaban a ganar ellos?!- le grito enojada, Zuko bajo la mirada algo apenado -¡Sobre todo cuando la sangre refleja que eres un omega! ¡Hubieran... hubieran... ¡Ni si quiera quiero imaginarlo!- dijo indignada.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, la dama lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Voy a matar a Jet!- dijo furiosa, Zuko la miró incrédulo mientras la dama empezaba a ayudarlo a limpiar las heridas.

-Pero él...- trato de contradecirla.

-¡Pero él nada! Él es el alfa, no puede dejarte solo porque si ¡Él sabe lo peligroso que es!- dijo enojada y muy seria, Zuko rodó los ojos.

-Esta mañana había otro aroma de un alfa desconocido en mi, es por eso que al parecer estaba enojado- explicó, ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué tenías el aroma de otro alfa sobre ti?- preguntó curiosa, Zuko medio sonrió explicándole lo de Lu Ten y sus teorías donde explicaban porque su primo tendría ese aroma ajeno tan marcado en él.

-¿Usted sabe algo de eso?- preguntó el príncipe, la dama estaba pensativa.

-Zuko, en la realeza de ninguna ciudad del Reino Tierra dos alfas pueden... abrazarse, eso es considerado humillante, así que es imposible. Además un abrazo no puede dejarte tan marcado como para traspasar el aroma de ese alguien hacia otra persona- explicó, Zuko y ella se quedaron callados, ella teniendo sus teorías y diciéndose a si misma que hablaría con Lu Ten y Zuko preguntándose que era lo que había pasado en realidad.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio donde solo el sonido de la respiración de ambos eran lo único que se escuchaban, la dama se levantó y sonrió al notar que el omega ya estaba mejor.

-Tengo algo que hacer a fuera, no salgas de la casa ni le abras a nadie, Jet tiene la llave a si que entrara solo- explicó antes de besar la mejilla del joven -Nos vemos luego- dijo simplemente antes de salir. Zuko se preguntó que la había obligado a salir de esa manera.

.

-¡Jeeeet! ¿Por qué no me prestas atención?- se quejo Smellerbee, su líder hoy estaba bastante pensativo y distraído. Creyó que cuando vendría traería a Zuko con él como siempre, pero está vez no lo había hecho y la chica se preguntaba si estaban en medio de una pelea o algo así.

-Te escucho- dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba, aunque sus pensamientos estuvieran tan lejos. Le parecía absurdo, ahora que lo pensaba, haber peleado por eso con Zuko, sobre todo cuando apenas el omega se fue, él también lo había hecho dejando a la chica en cuestión y que había creado el problema, sola. Algo lo incomodaba, no sabía que había sido, pero algo había en el ambiente que lo había puesto de mal humor y en un arranque de celos (que aún no sabía de donde venían) habían terminado peleando. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que no sabía que lo había puesto molesto y tan a la defensiva, iba a tener que disculparse... también estaba preocupado, Zuko estaba _solo_, en algún lugar de la gran ciudad, no es que no confiara en las habilidades del omega para defenderse, pero aun así podría ser peligroso. Maldito instinto alfa que estaba obsesionado en saber todo el tiempo si su amigo estaba bien o no.

-No lo haces ¿Tu y Zuko pelearon?- preguntó tanteando el terreno, Jet resopló pero asintió, la chica lo miró con burla.

-¿Enserio? ¡Ustedes son los amigos ideales!- dijo rodando los ojos, Jet hizo una pequeña mueca mientras mordía el trigo un poco más fuerte, antes de responderle a su amiga.

.

Lu Ten caminaba normalmente por el palacio cuando alguien oculto en la sombra lo agarró del brazo y lo pegó en contra de la pared.

-Pero ¿Qué?- trato de decir cuando alguien le tapo la boca para evitar que pidiera ayuda y lo empujo para uno de los que parecía, un pasadillo secreto del palacio. El alfa no tuvo más opción que seguir a esa figura, puesto a que estaba armada.

.

Jet tardó una media hora más luchando contra si mismo en la mente, antes de volver a su casa. Zuko tal vez ya se encontraba ahí, pensó para si mismo. Se deslizo en los techos como siempre, pero al llegar a su casa entro sin anunciarse, su madre ya le había avisado que ella no iba a estar en casa, si Zuko no se encontraba ahí iba a tener que ir a buscarlo.

Se dirigió directamente a la cocina sin prestar mucha atención de que si había alguien o no, con cuidado empezó a guardar los platos que su madre había lavado y ya se encontraban secos, con el ceño fruncido notó que había cierto aroma a sangre en el ambiente, pero no de una cantidad preocupante, es más, era mínima. Con curiosidad, se dirigió hacia su habitación, pues no había nadie en ninguna otra sala de su casa.

-¿Zuko?- preguntó curioso más para si mismo que para que alguien lo escuchara, con delicadeza abrió la puerta, al ver dentro de la habitación notó que su amigo estaba sentado en la silla cambiando unas vendas que tenía en el brazo. _Ese era el olor a sangre, _pensó algo preocupado mientras se acercaba.

-¿Jet?- alzo la mirada el príncipe cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro, el moreno no le hizo mucho caso y se concentro más en ver la herida, su ceño estaba fruncido.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó por fin el alfa luego de varios segundos de silencio entre ambos, el omega hizo una mueca mientras terminaba de vendarse.

-Nada- dijo algo frío como venganza de que Jet lo hubiera ignorado en la mañana. El moreno lo miró uno segundos antes de correr la otra silla y sentarse cerca.

-Dudo que estés sangrando por nada, realmente- dijo con algo de ironía sus palabras, Zuko resopló. Al ver que al parecer el omega no estaba dispuesto a responder, Jet se inclinó un poco más hacia él para ver que otras heridas tenía, por suerte ninguna grave. Con cuidado, el moreno tomó el rostro de su amigo con una mano para que volviera a ver a los ojos -No debí haberte dejado solo...- susurró más para si mismo, Zuko frunció el ceño y se apartó del contacto.

-Puedo cuidarme muy bien sin tu ayuda- dijo de forma obstinada mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Jet dejo que una media sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-Lo se, pero me siento más tranquilo cuando estoy ahí para ayudarte- dijo sinceramente mientras tomaba una de las manos pálidas entre las de él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de terminar besándose.

.

A fuera de la ciudad, la madre de Jet corría hacia un lugar determinado. Al llegar ahí paró y miró el lugar abandonado mientras fruncía el ceño, podía sentir su presencia.

-Ya se que estás aquí- dijo mientras sentía que la rabia se deslizaba por cada centímetro de su ser, de un lugar oscuro un hombre salió, alfa sin duda. La dama no pudo evitar gruñir de furia al ver la cara de ese hombre otra vez.

-Veo que estás tan hermosa como siempre, mi bella Genoveva- dijo dulcemente. Ella sintió que esa era la gota que trasvasó el vaso.

-¿¡Qué rayos quieres!?- grito con furia mientras trataba de controlarse en vano, sentía sus manos hechas puños y su instinto le pedía que atacara, pero trataba de controlarse.

-No supe que estabas en la ciudad, solo quiero hablar- dijo mientras se acercaba unos pasos, ella lo miró con profundo odio -Yo...- más un golpe directo en el rostro lo hizo caer al suelo sentado, el aroma a sangre pudo sentirse en el ambiente. La alfa tenía el puño en alto dispuesta a dejar caer otro golpe otra vez, pero se contuvo.

-Vete, porque yo no tengo nada de que hablar- dijo furiosa antes de ponerse la capucha otra vez y salir corriendo, tratando de alejarse de ese lugar. Algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero ya no eran de tristeza, eran más de impotencia y odio.

Ya había llorado suficiente por ese hombre en el pasado, no lo quería de vuelta en su vida ni en la de su hijo.

.

-Ahora tú serás el heredero al trono, príncipe Zuko- cuando Zuko volvió esa noche, no creyó encontrarse con esa noticia. Miró con algo de miedo a su padre.

-¿Acaso Lu Ten...- no tuvo el valor de terminar la oración y lo único que pudo hacer era tragar en seco al ver los ojos de su padre.

.

**Ta ta Taaaan! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Lu? Lo sabrán si siguen leyendo...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de ATLa no me pertencen.**

**.**

En la tarde, horas antes de que Zuko llegara al palacio, dos personas hablaban en una casa abandonada.

-¿¡Qué quieres hacer que!?- la morena lo miró enojada, el príncipe hizo una pequeña mueca.

-¿Tenías que traerme aquí a rastras? ¡Creí que era un secuestro, no que eras tu!- exclamó Lu Ten enojado. La madre de Jet rodó los ojos.

-Ella solo me hizo un favor al traerte aquí, Lu Ten ¡No puedes!- le regañó, el príncipe frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya soy mayor de edad y hago lo que quiera- dijo muy seguro, ella gruño. Lu Ten era un adolescente aun y si nadie le marcaba el error que estaba por cometer por ignorancia del problema en el que estaba metido el joven, ella si lo haría. Ella se levantó de su asiento entrecerrando los ojos.

-Quitate la camisa- dijo de repente mientras el otro palidecía.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! No es que usted no sea linda pero...- empezó a balbucear nervioso mientras se alejaba de la mujer, ella lo miró fastidiada.

-Hay un aroma que no debería estar ahí ¡Quitate eso! Quiero saber que es- dijo enojada mientras se acercaba al joven, ambos forcejearon por varios minutos hasta que la dama pudo quitarle la camisa. Ella suspiró aliviada al ver que el más pequeño no tenía marca de unión.

-¡Ya viste lo que querías, devuélveme la camisa!- replicó abochornado, ella lo hizo para luego volver a sentarse.

-No puedes simplemente escapar de todas tus responsabilidades por un idiota que te esta jurando amor eterno- él abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar y negar lo dicho por la alfa, pero ella levantó una mano callándolo y diciendo de manera muda que la dejara continuar -¿Sabes cual es el problema? Fuiste muy cerrado durante tu adolescencia, las locuras que no se te pasaron por la cabeza en ese momento lo hacen ahora, Lu Ten... eres más inteligente que eso, no tires a la borda toda tu vida solo por palabras bonitas- dijo ella mientras en sus ojos se demostraba tristeza, el joven bajo la mirada no muy convencido.

-No estoy tirando a la borda nada- siseó en defensa.

-Aun no has terminado de estudiar ¿Enserio crees que te ama? ¡si fuera así estaría preocupado por tus estudios, por darte algo mucho mejor de lo que estás perdiendo!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño, pero manteniendo la calma.

-El dinero no lo es todo y el no me quiere solo por mi titulo, sino no estaría apoyándome en renunciar- dijo muy seguro. Ella rodó los ojos, los jóvenes eran ciegos cuando se trataba de amor, pero ella debía evitar que el chico cometiera una locura.

-¿Estás seguro Lu?- dijo severamente -¿Él que te esta ofreciendo? ¿_amor?_ ¿Quien te dice que durara para siempre?- hablo de manera dura, el joven hizo puños sus manos tratando de controlar su rabia. Ella dejo escapar una risa llena de amargura -¿Qué harás si el día de mañana su relación se termina? Lu Ten, tu estás renunciando a todo, él no esta renunciando a nada y cuando el momento de la verdad llegue, tu serás el único que habrá perdido- dijo de manera sombría, el pelinegro trago en seco.

-Que usted haya pasado por una ruptura, no quiere decir que todas las parejas terminen así... con permiso, ya me voy- dijo enojado mientras se levantaba.

-Querido, yo fui capaz de levantarme _sola_ y con un hijo pequeño. Pero lo hice porque siempre he sido alguien trabajadora, alguien que sufrió y sabía como salir sin ayuda de nadie. Tu no eres así, eres un niño rico que jamás ha sufrido las necesidades que algunos si hemos sufrido, tu no podrás con eso ¿Qué pasará cuando el romance termine? ¿Volverás a tu casa envuelto en lágrimas y pidiendo disculpas por tu estupidez? Ya será demasiado tarde, porque te darás cuenta que desperdiciaste gran parte de tu vida, siguiendo a un idiota- el pelinegro tembló mientras bajaba la mirada, la dama siguió hablando de manera imponente -Tal vez el no pueda ofrecerte un castillo Lu Ten y para probar su amor, muchos no tienen ese nivel económico. Pero si te ama, piensa como podrán vivir, que necesitaran dinero para cubrir las cosas básicas. Él ya casi es un general Lu Ten ¿Estás dispuesto a perder tu vida, a tu familia, por alguien como él? ¿Por alguien que te pide que renuncies a todo por seguirlo, mientras él está de lo más cómodo ahí sentado? Abre los ojos, si él te ama, te esperara el tiempo que tenga que esperar...- ella se puso en frente del menor y puso sus manos en sus hombros, el joven seguía mirando al suelo -Si quieres renunciar a ser príncipe, hazlo, pero hazlo cuando tengas un título universitario en la mano del que valerte y así no depender de él completamente, si la relación termina, tu tendrás un soporte económico del cual valerte y no te quedaras perdido en la calle- ella besó su frente -Ahora parece fácil querido, escapar, renunciar y seguirlo... ¿Pero él esta dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por ti? No lo sabes, por eso debes asegurarte. Si renuncias a tu título de príncipe, al menos hazlo con un título universitario. Además, has pensado ¿Cómo van a vivir? ¿Donde lo harán? ¿Como pagaran la comida, la casa, las utensilios, lo muebles?- ella sonrió suavemente -Ambos viven con sus padres Lu Ten, todo lo que tienen, nada es suyo. Todo es pagado por tus padres y las cosas de él, son pagados por los suyos. Si salen de esa protección moral y económica ¿Qué los va a sostener? ¿Quién les asegura que podrán soportar la vida en el exterior valiéndose por si mismo si ni siquiera terminaron la Universidad? ¿en donde vivirán, en cajas? ¿De que te sirve el amor si pasarás frío, hambre y sed, cuando no estás acostumbrado a sufrir? El correrá a los brazos de sus padres apenas empiece lo difícil y tu también lo harás- el príncipe se dejo abrazar por la dama y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran de manera silenciosa.

-Tienes razón...- balbuceo aun sin mostrar su rostro -Soy un estúpido ¿Como pude si quiera pensarlo?- sollozo bajito. La dama solo acarició su cabello como toda madre haría con su hijo, mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-No te preocupes... mi padre decía siempre: la mejor experiencia que puedes pasar, es a través de otros- habló besando su frente. El más pálido levantó la mirada con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó mirándola aun con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas. Ella sonrió

-Es lo mismo que decir... mirá a quien está delante y fijate cuando caiga en un charco de barro, cuando lo haga, no seas tan tonto como para pasar por ese lugar y pasa por el costado para no ensuciarte. Es fijarte en las experiencias ajenas y al dolor que les causo sus malas decisiones, tu aprendé de eso y no cometas esos errores...- dijo sabiamente. Él medio sonrió.

-La próxima vez hablaré con papá de estos problemas existenciales, estuve a punto de cometer una locura por no querer pedir consejos- dijo sinceramente.

-Creo que será lo mejor- sonrió la dama.

.

Zuko había aparecido en su habitación de improvisto en mitad de la noche, sorprendiendo al alfa que se encontraba dormido.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo medio dormido tratando de enfocar bien su vista, Zuko solo se había sentado a la orilla de la cama para poder despertarlo -¿Zuko?- dijo despertándose completamente -¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿No sabes que es peligroso andar por las calles de noche? ¡Pudo pasarte algo!- dijo en un acto reflejo de enojo mientras fruncía el ceño, el aroma a omega en estrés no tardó en llegarle -¡Y se puede _sentir_ que eres un omega! ¿¡Qué rayos estabas pensando?!- casi grito alarmado, pero no lo hizo porque no quería despertar a su madre.

El príncipe lo miró con sus ojos oro por unos segundos en los cuales se quedaron en silencio, antes de meterse entre las mantas sin decir nada, confundiendo más al moreno

-¿Zuko?- susurró más calmado, pero el omega solo se acurrucó entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su... _¿amigo? _Jet sintió varias emociones del pelinegro, debió haber pasado algo bastante impactante para que este se hubiera arriesgado a venir hasta allí, así que solo lo rodeó con sus brazos, brindándole el confort que necesitaba.

-Soy el heredero al trono, Jet, Lu Ten deserto ese puesto- susurró con voz ahogada. Jet frunció el ceño sin entender, en si sabía que quería decir: que en algún futuro, Zuko sería el Señor del Fuego y aunque era incomodo de hablar eso ahora, no sabía si debía mostrar alegría o tristeza.

-¿Estás feliz por eso?- susurró aun confundido, el omega frunció el ceño y golpeo sin fuerza con sus puños en el pecho de Jet.

-¿Qué dices, Jet? Esto es simplemente... _terrible_ ¡Yo.. yo...- Zuko respiró hondo tratando de calmarse -Tal vez alguna vez quise serlo, pero ya no ¡Si Lu Ten iba a ser un magnifico Señor del fuego! ¿Por qué ahora quieren que toda esa responsabilidad pasé a mi? Mi padre está contento, pero para mi... no se, es horrible- murmuró lo último mirando a los ojos del moreno. Jet suspiró antes de atraerlo un poco hacia si y así poder besarlo.

Ninguno sabía como manejar esa situación y Jet no podía hacer nada para cambiarla, pero si podía estar a su lado, _apoyarlo_ a su manera. No le gustaba sentir a Zuko con tanto estrés y pánico. El alfa no pudo evitar una sonrisa al sentir al omega calmarse entre sus brazos. Luego de separarse, ambos se mantuvieron abrazados en silencio, Jet sabía que Zuko seguiría hablando cuando se sintiera listo para ello.

-Rumores, se esparcieron ciertos rumores de mi primo en el consejo. Parte del consejo quería que Lu Ten fuera removido de su puesto de Heredero al trono, al de solo príncipe, no se porque. Al parecer eran cosas malas esos rumores y ni siquiera sabían si eran ciertos, no se de que lo acusan, pero para evitar problemas, en la tarde Lu Ten decidió dejar su derecho al trono de manera voluntaria ¿Por qué lo hizo?- lo último lo dijo con algo de rencor mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de su acompañante. Jet asintió en silencio mientras acariciaba la cabellera negra del príncipe.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, el moreno notó que el más pálido estaba dormido. Se acomodó un poco para verlo mejor, el joven tenía sus ojos cerrados suavemente y una expresión tranquila en su rostro, Jet sonrió sin poder evitarlo y acarició su mejilla sin querer despertarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, varios pensamientos entraron a su mente, además de preocupaciones.

¿Qué sería distinto ahora? Zuko ya no solo era un príncipe, ahora era el heredero al trono de toda una nación. Para él seguía siendo Zuko, pero el nuevo título parecía alejarlos más.

Él sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que despedirse, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento de posesión hacia el de piel pálida. Jet suspiró mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, aunque ninguno de los dos había especificado lo que tenían... temía que se había enamorado del príncipe, era difícil aceptar un sentimiento cuando sabías que esa persona se iba a ir en algún momento.

Pero Zuko ¿Sentiría lo mismo por él? Hasta ahora, las señales le decían que si... ¿Pero que pasaba si se equivocaba? E incluso, si Zuko lo amaba ¿Qué pasaría después?

Volvió su mirada hacia el omega, quien se acurrucó más contra él al sentir que se había alejado, ante esa acción Jet no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero luego se volvió una mirada triste. No podía pedirle a Zuko que dejara todo lo que tenía para seguirlo, no sería justo... además ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él? Si Zuko renunciaba a ser príncipe, él no iba a poder darle la vida a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado, no podría rodearlo de lujos como los que seguramente tenían en el palacio, lo obligaría a alejarse de su familia... No, sin duda jamás le haría eso al omega, sabía que él se merecía todo lo que tenía y mucho más, lamentablemente, él no podía darle nada de eso.

Suspiró profundo tratando de espantar a los pensamientos negativos y centrarse en el presente, sino podían garantizar un futuro, al menos garantizar un presente. Sonrió ligeramente antes de afirmar sus brazos alrededor del príncipe, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, si eso era posible.

Luego de un rato, el moreno se dejo vencer por el sueño.

.

Ursa respiró fuertemente antes de tocar suavemente la puerta de su hijo mayor, no se había presentado a la cena y aunque ella lo había encubierto con Ozai, sabía que su pequeño estaba abrumado por la noticia de que ahora, la herencia del trono pesaba sobre sus hombros.

-¿Zuko?- llamó de forma dulce abriendo la puerta, no se sorprendió en no obtener respuesta y entró a la habitación -¿Zuko?- volvió a llamar, asustada miró la cama vacía y la ventana abierta. Con algo de miedo se acercó a la ventana que daba al balcón, tratando de convencerse de que el muchacho estaría en el jardín. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al notar que no ¿Él... Se había ido? No, Zuko no escaparía, tal vez solo fue a despejarse... pero ¿en donde? Ya era muy tarde para ir a la casa de Jet sin que fuera peligroso, podrían pasarle tantas cosas en el camino.

Ella frunció el ceño bastante alarmada, no sabía que hacer ¿Salir? ¿Ir hacia la casa del moreno? ¡Maldición! Si llegaba a ir y alguien la reconocía todo el mundo pensaría mal, porque ¿Como explicaba que fue a buscar a su hijo en la casa de una alfa soltera y sola? Nadie lo creería. Tal vez podía enviar a Lu Ten, pero no quería que esos rumores sobre su sobrino se incrementaran. No podía enviar a guardias a buscarlo, no confiaba en ellos para mantener el secreto a su esposo o para no hacerle daño al joven.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, porque si Zuko había ido al lugar donde creía... no auguraba nada bueno. No es como que si el omega hubiera ido a buscar protección, más bien consuelo, pero lo había ido a buscar a los brazos de un _alfa_ ¡Y de su edad! Ese dato la angustiaba, aunque sabía que nada pasaría con la madre del moreno presente en la casa, esa conducta por parte de su hijo delataba sentimientos.

Ella temía que instintivamente, el omega interno del príncipe hubiera elegido como compañero a Jet, porque ambos jamás podrían estar juntos.

Se sentó en la cama angustiada, pensando si debía hablar con alguien de ese tema. No quería que Ozai reprendiera al omega por haberse escapado, la probabilidad que de vuelta lo quemara eran altas si se llegaba a enterar y ella no creía que era bueno para Zuko tener esos tipos de castigos. Tal vez debía ir ella misma a buscarlo, aunque tendría que ir de incógnita... pero tampoco podía ir sola, ella no era una maestro fuego y no estaba segura de querer que un par de guardias la acompañaran.

Una media hora después, Ursa salía del palacio con su sobretodo y la capucha, suspirando salió por la puerta secreta de metal por donde el príncipe siempre salía. Miró al frente algo asustada, la oscuridad no era muy alentadora y muchas cosas malas podían pasar.

-Usted no debería salir del palacio, su hijo esta bien- la voz de Genoveva la hizo dar un respingo, para luego darse vuelta reconociendo entre las sombras a la madre de Jet.

-¿Usted no esta en casa con los chicos?- susurró alarmada, la morena rodó los ojos.

-Están durmiendo, no harán nada malo, la que se mortifica pensando en eso es usted mientras ellos no se les pasa por la mente ni de casualidad- sonrió divertida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al fin la princesa.

-Pensaba avisarle a Lu Ten que Zuko se encontraba en mi casa para que no creyeran que lo secuestraron o algo así, cuando la vi a usted- contestó con sinceridad. La omega la miró por unos segundos antes de suspirar rendida.

-Supongo que gracias por la información, pero quiero a mi hijo mañana por la mañana- dijo fríamente, haciendo que la dama dejara escapar una carcajada.

-Ya entiendo de donde Zuko sacó lo dulce- dijo sonriendo de esa forma tan parecida a como lo hacía Jet. Las mejillas de la princesa se sonrojaron, pero no supo si por vergüenza o porque creía que se estaba burlando de ellos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a entrar- dijo a modo de despedida, la morena asintió antes de volver a desaparecer en las sombras. Ursa negó con la cabeza antes de entrar al palacio, preguntándose como hacía la otra dama para ponerla tan nerviosa y tirar su dulzura por la borda. Tal vez, Zuko había sacado gran parte de su personalidad de ella, pero menos dulce, más rebelde y fuerte. Y Jet también era parecido a su madre en extremo, aunque la dama siempre trataba de ser educada y no tan lanzada como su único hijo.

.

Jet fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, al principio entre la niebla que deja el despertar no entendió porque había una presencia al lado suyo, pero los recuerdos de la noche llegaron en seguida. Zuko había hecho todo el camino hasta su casa solo para hablar de un tema que lo incomodaba, Jet seguía pensando que se arriesgo demasiado, pero se sentía contento de tenerlo a su lado.

Se removió un poco porque los rayos del sol le daban en la cara, pero él hacía un pequeña barrera que le daba sombra al omega y por esto, el príncipe seguía durmiendo. Jet sonrió un poco al notarlo.

El ambiente se sentía extraño, sobre todo porque los aromas se mezclaban entre si y era casi imposible diferenciar uno del otro. Casi nunca podía sentir en si la _esencia _de su compañero, porque Zuko ocultaba su biología celosamente y él estaba acostumbrado a ese aroma neutro. Pero ahora se sentía dulce, no empalagoso como algunos, sino agradable, tenue... a omega sin unir y cuando se despertó completamente, vio el problema de ello.

Miró con curiosidad a su acompañante, en ese aroma dulce a omega que despedía podía obtener tanta información. Edad, cuando sería su próximo celo, género, que esteba sin unir... era demasiada información que le costaba procesar. Acarició sin pensar la mejilla de su amigo, el cual solo se removió un poco sin despertarse. El alfa, con cuidado, besó suavemente el cuello del omega acariciando su cintura, el movimiento de Zuko acurrucándose más contra él lo hizo volver a si mismo en segundos, sintiendo cierto pánico invadirle.

No podía quedarse mucho tiempo despierto cerca del príncipe, no cuando su instinto estaba a flor de piel por las emociones y distintos aromas del ambiente. Maldita sea, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacía un poco más de un año hasta que su madre los separó se agolparon en su mente, haciendo que prácticamente saltara de la cama y corriera a encerrarse en el baño.

Genial, iba a necesitar un baño helado.

.

Zuko despertó confundido cuando sintió a su amigo salir bruscamente de la cama, se despertó en alerta porque pensó que había pasado algo, pero se tranquilizó un poco al notar que no.

Miró con cierta curiosidad a la puerta por donde había desaparecido el moreno preguntándose que lo había orillado a salir _huyendo_ de esa forma.

Se sentó al borde de la cama mientras suspiraba, sintiendo el aroma del alfa en si mismo, mezclada con su esencia natural... iba a tener que cambiarse de ropa y necesitaba de los jabones que neutralizaban los aromas, no quería que al volver su madre se enterara de lo que había pasado. No es como que si hubiera pasado nada malo, solo habían dormido, pero su madre podía preocuparse de más por ese detalle.

Se quitó la camisa que utilizaba para dormir, para no arrugarla demasiado, iba a tener que buscar algo más del reino tierra para ponerse. Suspiró al sentir la brisa fría en su torso descubierto.

La noche anterior había escapado del palacio con su ropa normal de dormir, sin siquiera interesarse en ocultar su biología, había corrido todo el camino y gracias al cielo, no había pasado nada, ya que ni siquiera había traído consigo a sus espadas duales. La noticia de ser heredero al trono lo había abrumado demasiado pero no entendía porque su primer impulso fue venir en busca del moreno.

Escuchar la puerta abrirse lo hizo ladear la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse tontamente al instante.

Jet solo había salido con un pantalón y el agua aun escurriendo un poco de su pelo, recorriendo su torso. Ambos se miraron sonrojados por varios segundos, prácticamente delineando al otro con la vista lo que la camisa normalmente ocultaba. Ambos tragaron en seco, después de eso Jet dio media vuelta y volvió a encerrarse en el baño.

Ninguno de los dos entendía porque estaban tan estúpidamente sonrojados.

.

**Esto fue más largo de lo normal ¿3000 palabras? XD Zuko y Jet son adolescentes hormonales después de todo :P Mua ja ja**

**Saludos y gracias a los que dejaron comentarios:**

**merry Kirkland**: Pasó que Lu Ten estaba por escaparse :P pero al final no lo hizo, creo que Genoveva tiene muy claro la realidad y Lu Ten no esta tan acostumbrado a ella, aunque es inteligente a veces el amor ciega a cualquiera y hacen cosas por las que luego terminan arrepentidos :P Ah ah los adolescentes tenemos ideas raras XD suerte que la mayoría no las hace, solo las piensa y no sabemos si eso es mejor o peor para nosotros o para el mundo XD ja ja Me Estoy yendo por las ramas ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Siempre es lindo leerte :) Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado! :D

**TheFanishaUsui: **Ah ah... ¡Estas cerca casi siempre con tus deducciones! XD mis hermanas siempre adivinan porque me conocen demasiado -_- ja ja XD Lu Ten casi se nos escapa, pero por suerte o mala suerte se quedo, supongo que la madre de Jet no permitiría que otro pasará lo que ella tuvo que pasar :( Ah ah, pero creo que eso es otro tema XD ¡Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado! Me encanta leer tus comentarios :) ¡Muchos saludos!

**No se porque, pero esta historia es la única en donde no he tenido bloqueo de inspiración, esperemos que dure :P **

**Por cierto, me cambiaré el nombre de Author a otro, aun no se a cual. Será algo así como... aun no se, pero si ven mis historias con otro nombre de Author no hay porque alarmarse :P **

**¿Me dejarían un comentario?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Escena algo fuerte, no es lemon, tal vez es lime :/ pero si es algo fuerte, creo yo.**

**.**

Ambos no sabían como habían terminado en esta situación, bueno, si sabían. Luego de la escena vergonzosa que ambos habían pasado, Jet había desaparecido tras la puerta para que luego de unos minutos, volver a salir. Pero esta vez en ves de salir de la situación como un conejillo asustado -más bien, _ambos_ habían salido de la situación como dos cachorros asustados- se acercó a donde estaba su... amigo. Aun no podían decirse novios o amantes o _algo_, simplemente lo que tenían existía y ambos estaba bien sin saber verdaderamente lo que pasaba entre ellos. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que no quieran aceptar sus sentimientos abiertamente, nada que ver... tal vez solo un poco.

Y habían terminado con el libertador sentado sobre la cama y el príncipe sentado a horcajadas sobre él, mientras se besaban como que si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando. El problema, era que la temperatura se estaba elevando, no de esa misma forma que Zuko recuerda que paso en el celo, no es un calor asfixiante que te quita todo los pensamientos y te quema, sino otro tipo de calor igualmente de placentero ¿Lo que da miedo? Es exactamente _eso_, que nada se siente fuera de lugar, que todo parece _perfecto_.

Los besos que habían compartido siempre eran dulces o cariñosos, algunos con desesperación o demasiada fuerza, pero no tan ardientes como el que compartían ahora. Zuko ahoga un suspiro entre los labios del otro al sentir las caricias de su acompañante en su espalda, ninguno de los dos había puesto de nuevo a la camisa en su lugar, y por eso sus torsos estaban uno contra el otro sin que ninguna tela de muralla. Era más piel de lo que estaban acostumbrados a sentir, a acariciar y eso se estaba volviendo maldita sea, caliente.

Jet acaricia la piel de la espalda de su pareja con cuidado, sin ganas aun de ir más allá, se concentra en los gestos del príncipe mientras mueve sus manos. El aroma tan atrayente y dulce llegó a su nariz, los aromas de ambos se estaba mezclando demasiado. Ese beso no tenía nada de casto, era movido por algo mucho más profundo, alimentado por un sentimiento e instinto.

Ambos se separaron un poco para poder respirar, apoyando la frente en el otro mientras sus respiraciones seguían agitadas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Apenas lograron volver a tener el suficiente oxigeno, volvieron a besarse de manera necesitada, mientras las manos del alfa acariciaban el costado de su compañero de forma sensual, hasta pararse y clavar casi los dedos en su cadera, tratando de tener un soporte. Sin duda quedarían marcas.

El omega rasguñaba la espalda de su _amigo_ tratando de encontrar un soporte ante tantas emociones, en cada parte donde Jet acariciaba parecía encenderse un fuego interno, sintiendo su piel muy caliente. De pronto, las manos del alfa que sentía en su cadera lo soltaron unos segundos para luego volver a anclarse en él, pero empujándolo más hacia él, haciendo un ligero vaivén que los hizo rosarse de manera extremadamente placentera. Sin poder evitarlo apoyo su frente en la de su compañero mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un gemido quedo.

-Jet- balbuceo de manera entrecortada mientras el movimiento se repetía, el alfa había optado por enterrar su cabeza en su cuello mientras lo mordía y lamía de forma placentera, haciendo que corrientes de placer pasaran por ambos cuerpos.

Ambos se volvieron a besar, era húmedo, desordenado y caliente. Era sensaciones nuevas, que parecían encenderlos como paja ante una llamita de fuego.

Zuko terminó con la espalda contra la cama, Jet estaba casi sobre él, pero sosteniéndose en sus brazos para no apoyar todo su peso en el omega. Las piernas del menor rodearon las caderas del mayor, haciendo una fricción que hizo gemir a ambos.

Estaban semidesnudos, el pantalón de ambos seguía en su lugar y no parecía que la situación iba a cambiar. No era algo tan mayor lo que buscaban.

Ambos se movían buscando esa fricción, esos toques que se convertían en oleadas de placer. Esos movimientos de arriba a bajo los hacían rosarse sobre la ropa, mientras trataban de acallar los gemidos.

El aroma a excitación los envolvía, los suspiros con el nombre de su compañero, gemidos y quejidos ahogados, eran los sonidos que se encontraban en la habitación.

.

La dama frunció el ceño la notar lo tarde que era y que ninguno de los dos jóvenes había bajado a desayunar. Ladeo la cabeza mirando a las escaleras y por puro instinto empezó a subirla. Iba a tocar la puerta para avisarles que ya debían bajar cuando ese aroma le llegó.

Era picante, era un olor como a de _ambos_, a... a _sexo_. Ella tragó en seco ante eso, acercándose más a la puerta tratando de convencerse de que solo estaba imaginando las cosas.

_No_, ese aroma no a era a sexo, no por lo menos el sexo con penetración, eso era más como un juego sexual. Además de que a sus oídos desarrollados le llegaban algunos sonidos amortiguados.

Ella sintió las mejillas sonrojarse, no sabía como actuar ante eso. No estaban haciendo nada malo, solo descargar un poco de energía de la forma que hacen las parejas... o como dos jóvenes hormonales calientes que no pueden quedarse quietos.

No, no estaba ante el mismo escenario como cuando Zuko tuvo sorpresivamente su celo, por su puesto que no, esta vez era algo que en todos sus sentidos _ambos_ estaban haciendo. Porque si fuera obligado, ella lo sentiría, pero no lo era. Podía sentir de alguna forma lo que estaban haciendo, cada respiración y, con un poco de concentración, podía sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón de ambos... en esto ella no debía meterse, solo después le recordaría a su hijo que si dejaban esos juegos sexuales y decidían tener sexo en toda la palabra, debían cuidarse.

Dio media vuelta tratando de sacar esos sonidos tan perturbadores de su mente, era _traumatico _saber que tu hijo estaba haciendo algo con su... amigo. Era _iuk_, porque después de todo, ellos no parecían recordar que ella era una alfa y por lo tanto, podía sentir lo que estaban haciendo desde la cocina si se concentraba. Necesitaba aire, luego vería si necesitaba un psicólogo, pero necesitaba sacar de su mente esos sonidos y aromas que la desconcentraban.

Estaba caminando a la puerta de entrada y salida, cuando alguien la tocó, ella gruñó porque no era un buen momento para tener visitas. Abrió la puerta muy dispuesta a echar a la fuerza si era necesario a quien quiere que fuese, pero al ver quien era no pudo evitar palidecer.

-Buenos días- saludo Ursa, la madre de Jet se quedó mirándola como que si hubiera visto un fantasma por varios minutos, incomodando un poco a la omega. Pero después su mente logró volver a en si y tenía solo una idea en mente, no debía dejar que Ursa entrara a su casa y descubriera lo que estaban haciendo sus hijos. Sabía que la omega no lo iba a tomar nada bien e incluso podía prohibirle a Zuko volver a ver al moreno.

-Buenos días ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- saludo nerviosa mientras salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, Ursa estaba vestida con un sobretodo y una capucha que no dejaba ver quien era. La madre de Zuko miró algo extrañada a la morena, creyó que pasarían pero al parecer iban a hablar afuera.

-Vine a buscar a mi hijo- dijo seriamente.

-¿Aun no fue al palacio? Estos chicos... deben haberse encontrado algo que llamó su atención, vamos, vamos a buscarlos- dijo tomando el brazo de la otra mujer, bastante decidida a alejarla de su casa.

-¿No podemos esperarlos a dentro?- preguntó extrañada la princesa, Genoveva sintió el pánico extenderse por su cuerpo, pero sonrió de manera tranquila.

-Lo mejor es que vayamos a buscarlos, luego volvemos- y sin esperar ninguna replica, prácticamente arrastro a su acompañante lejos de la casa. Esto era culpa de Jet y Zuko, si ellos pudieran mantener sus hormonas controladas ella no estaría en esta situación, pero ahora solo quedaba cubrirlos, aunque molestaría a ambos jóvenes con eso por un largo tiempo.

.

Ambos terminaron con un grito extinto en la boca del otro, sentían las gotas se sudor correr por su frente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Estaban abrazados y enredados con el otro... y definitivamente debían cambiarse.

-Eso fue extraño- susurró Zuko luego de varios minutos donde solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y los latidos del corazón, Jet le sonrió abrazándolo más contra él y besando su frente.

-Lo se- dijo algo divertido antes de empezar a besar atrás de la oreja a su acompañante.

-¡Jet!- se quejó sonrojado mientras se sentaba, el alfa se sentó detrás de él abrazándolo cariñosamente, el príncipe resoplo "molesto" pero se acurrucó más contra su amig... Ok, ya no podía llamarse amigos, los amigos no se besan ni se frotan entre sí hasta correrse de esa manera tan sexual como habían hecho ellos.

-Vas a tener que utilizar una bufanda o algo- susurró Jet en su oído mientras se fijaba en las marcas rojas que había dejado en el cuello del omega, aunque seguramente él mismo tenía las marcas de las uñas del príncipe en su espalda.

-¿Qué?- dijo alarmado Zuko mientras se paraba para verse en el espejo, pero el moreno lo agarró y lo obligó a sentarse de vuelta en la cama, el príncipe trato de luchar contra él y ambos forcejearon por un rato hasta que Zuko cedió y se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amigovio (si no eran ya amigos y al mismo tiempo si, pero no llegaban a novios o tal vez si, debían ser algo intermedio)

Estuvieron acostados sobre la cama acurrucados contra el otro por un largo rato, hasta que Zuko recordó que debía volver al palacio, seguramente su madre estaba preocupada.

-Me voy a tener que bañar- informó el omega, Jet asintió besando su hombro y dejándolo ir. Aunque le gustaba su aroma en su compañero, no podían dejar que lo descubrieran, en cuanto el príncipe terminara de bañarse él también iba a tener que hacerlo. Jet frunció el ceño al notar que se había bañado antes de su acto, pero de todas formas iba a tener que hacerlo otra vez. Solo esperaba que su madre no los hubiera escuchado u olido... además ¿Como se deshacía del aroma a excitación y a casi sexo que estaba en toda la habitación? Además del aroma a omega y alfa mezclado, claro esta. Jet se preguntó si iba a tener que lavar las sabanas para que estás dejaran de oler a... a _ambos_, pero luego supuso que no, porque a veces ellos se recostaban sobre la cama y no creía ver nada raro en eso.

-Lu Ten va a matarme si sabe lo que hicimos su primito y yo- habló para si mismo mientras se levantaba mirando su ropa, definitivamente tenía que cambiarse.

.

Zuko suspiró mientras sentía el agua tibia contra su cuerpo, deslizó el jabón primero por sus brazos, hoy el baño iba a tener que durar más de lo que usualmente duraba, ya que debía quitar de si mismo el aroma de su amigovio que se le había impregnado poderosamente. No debía quedar ninguna pista de lo que había sucedido a noche, por lo menos ninguna que su madre notara.

Esperaba realmente que la madre Jet no los hubiera escuchado, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso, sabía que no le diría nada a su madre, pero a veces la mujer era demasiado parecida a Jet... bueno, Jet era demasiado parecido a ella.

Las cosas parecían salirse del poco control que tenían, habían decidido seguir esa relación hasta donde los llevara, pero parecía llevarlos demasiado lejos. No es como que si no supiera que Jet era guapo, porque Jet lo era, pero él también lo era sin necesidad de ese feminismo en los que algunos omegas masculinos estaban hundidos. Ese no era el problema, el problema era que él estaba _comprometido_ con alguien que hasta ahora no tenía rostro ni voz, pero pronto sería algo real y, después de eso, no iba a poder ver al moreno nunca más.

.

Ambos ya habían bajado al comedor para desayunar cuando la madre de Jet entró, tenía el ceño fruncido y los miró enojada.

-Zuko, en diez minutos te vas al palacio- siseó antes de ignorarlos y caminar hacia la cocina, ambos jóvenes se miraron y Jet se encogió de hombros, era raro de que su madre no estuviera de buen humor.

-Estuvo hablando con tu madre- explicó Jet mientras comía, sentía ese sutil aroma a omega. La morena salió de la cocina secándose las manos y mirando a ambos chicos, parecía más calmada y Zuko pensó que tal vez había tenido un ataque bipolar.

-La próxima vez que piensen en pasar por "lindos momentos juntos" tengan la consciencia de que yo puedo oler, sentir y escuchar lo que hacen. Hoy a la mañana parecían muy activos- dijo con burla haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, para luego volver a la cocina mientras reía divertida.

-Yo, hum... creo que lo mejor es que vuelva al palacio- dijo Zuko finalmente mientras se removía incomodo, Jet asintió parándose y ambos salieron rápidamente por la puerta.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde mamá!- fue la despedida del moreno.

Genoveva sonrió al ver que ambos se habían ido, para luego suspirar fuertemente. Había sido un viaje incomodo, no tenía nada de que hablar con Ursa y le costo mucho convencerla de entrar al palacio, porque no quería hacerlo sin Zuko y ella se había comprometido a mandarlo en cuanto lo encontrara.

.

-Creí que al renunciar al tono todo se terminaría- habló Lu Ten frunciendo el ceño, Iroh suspiró.

-Yo también, pero al parecer todo sigue- ambos alfas se quedaron callados mientras tomaban el té, el más joven algo preocupado, porque ¿Cómo decirle a sus padres que una parte de los rumores, era cierta? No sabía como reaccionaría, no quería decepcionarlo pero tampoco quería mentirle. También tenía planeado hablar de lo que estuvo por hacer, ese plan de escaparse e irse con..._ alguien_, pero no sabía como su padre lo miraría, lo que menos quería era que su padre lo odiara. No es como que si él no fuera un buen alfa, pero a veces tenía algunos matices que eran catalogados como de "_omegas"_ y eso era incomodo, era fuerte y su presencia era intimidante, a no dudarlo, pero a veces se sentía atraído hacia otros alfas, tanto mujeres como varones, aunque más inclinado hacia los masculinos... eso era extraño y no sabía si algo estaba mal con él, porque los omegas también le atraían. La cuestión era difícil.

El silencio se extendió y el joven suspiró silenciosamente, no hoy, tal vez mañana hablaría con su padre.

.

-Pero mamá, prometí estar ahí para cenar- reclamó el omega mientras fruncía el ceño, desde que había vuelto a la mañana su madre lo había tenido atareado todo el día sin dejarlo salir del palacio. No sabía porque parecía tan histérica y estaba bastante decidida a no dejarlo ir. Eso lo incomodaba, amaba mucho a su madre, pero la sobreprotección y que estuviera siguiéndolo todo el tiempo se sentía extraño.

-Hoy no saldrás del palacio, a noche no volviste- dijo seriamente.

-¡Pero madre! No es como que si Jet me fuera a violar o algo- dijo enojado, Ursa frunció el ceño.

-Prefiero que no te confíes tanto- habló firmemente, Zuko resopló mientras se sentaba en su cama cruzado de brazos. La princesa salió de la habitación de su hijo para luego suspirar y cerrar la puerta con llave, no sabía si Zuko sabía salir por la ventana, pero no saldría por la puerta.

El príncipe al notar que ya no había nadie caminando por los pasillos, se cambió rápidamente a ropas más del reino tierra y silenciosamente, salió por la ventana. En el cielo, el sol estaba ocultándose.

-¿Por qué estas saliendo del palacio? Caminar por todo Ba Sing Se tu solo es peligroso- Zuko rodó los ojos luego de salir de los limites de los jardines del palacio, no esperaba encontrarse a Jet ahí.

-Tu estás aquí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Jet negó con la cabeza antes de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, ya que estas afuera, podemos ir a comer a mi casa-habló el moreno poniendo el trigo en su boca y sonriendo, el omega asintió mientras ambos empezaban a correr por el camino ya acostumbrado.

.

**Hola :) ah ah Eso chicos son muy hormonados, como adolescentes que son ja ja XP Ya veremos que cambios hay en su relación por el acontecimiento.**

**Por cierto, planeo cambiar el titulo de la historia a la de "Guardespaldas: Trazos de Ba Sing Se" porque decidí cortarla en dos partes, así que esta primera parte de la historia terminará en unos cuantos capítulos. Luego subiré una nueva historia que se llamara "Guardespalda: Trazos del destino" que sería la segunda parte de esta historia, es decir, que en la segunda parte sabremos a ciencia cierta porque se llama "Guardespaldas" espero que no les moleste, lo hago para que la historia no quede con tantos capítulos :)**

**Merry Kirkland: **¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Siempre me alegra leer tus opiniones. Pobre Zuko :( pero era necesario. Ahora los tortolos se enfrentaran a algún que otro problema ¡aun ni siquiera aceptaron que se quieren! Ja ja XD Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Muchos saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

Las semanas pasaban demasiado rápido para ambos jóvenes, su relación había llegado a otro nivel y aunque pocas veces llegaban a la altura de esa mañana, las cosas habían cambiado. Eran más unidos, incluso más unidos sentimentalmente, ese sentimiento que se había creado entre ellos se rehusaba a desaparecer y, contrario a ello, se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Eso era inquietante, ellos no tenían toda una vida para estar juntos, solo tenían esos meses y luego, los meses del año que venía, pero luego iban a tener que despedirse.

Ambos tenían cierto temor a sufrir, pero ninguno había querido cortar la no relación que llevaban hasta ahora bastante bien. No llegaron más lejos de lo que habían llegado ese día, a veces solo eran besos ardientes y desordenados y, las de menos, llegaban al nivel de ese día, pero jamás más lejos porque sabían que de hacerlo las cosas podrían empeorar y ninguno se sentía realmente preparado para algo más.

Después de eso todo estaba relativamente normal, Zuko pasaba algunas horas en el palacio y otras en la ciudad, aunque no volvió a quedarse ninguna noche con el moreno porque Ursa se ponía muy histérica y no quería que le prohibiera salir. El príncipe se había adaptado a la idea de ser el heredero al trono, aunque hasta ahora Lu Ten no había querido hablar de los rumores que lo habían rodeado casi obligándolo a renunciar al trono de forma "voluntaria".

Zuko estaba caminado por los pasillos del palacio del Reino Tierra cuando un aroma a alfa le llamó un poco la atención, no porque estaba interesado en algo en particular, sino porque se le hacía conocido y no sabía de donde. Con curiosidad trató de recordar donde había sentido ese aroma antes, mientras caminaba hacia los jardines donde se encontraba esa persona. Estaba por salir cuando vio a lo lejos al hijo del general, tenía un año más que Lu Ten, su cabello era castaño claro casi rayando al rubio y sus ojos eran de color verde, y en ese momento estaba entrenando o eso parecía hacer al azotar la espada contra el árbol con algo muy parecido a la furia. Lo miró unos segundos sin encontrar nada en especial en el joven casi adulto así que trató de ignorarlo y dando media vuelta volvió a adentrarse en el palacio, cuando escuchó la voz de su primo y eso lo hizo darse vuelta para mirar.

-¿Quieres dejar de lastimar al pobre árbol? Él no tiene la culpa de tu temperamento- regañó Lu Ten en esa faceta de "madre", como solía llamar a ese comportamiento Zuko. El joven desconocido frunció el ceño e ignorando al príncipe mayor de la nación del fuego, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo logrando que Lu Ten lo fulminará con la mirada -¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te dije que dejaras de hacerlo!- exclamó furioso el pelinegro haciendo una pequeña flama de fuego en su mano y dejándola caer en una bota del otro chico.

-¡Tarado!- grito furioso el hijo del general mientras se sacaba la bota y trataba de apagar el fuego, cuando lo logró miró con desdén al otro bastante enojado -Yo hago lo que quiera- replicó.

-No en mi presencia- siseó Lu Ten. Zuko se sintió extrañado, su primo solía tener un carácter afable como su tío con todo el mundo, pero supuso que siempre había alguien que no podías tolerar. Después de todo todos eran humanos ¿Verdad?

Ambos alfas se miraron con enojo unos segundos hasta que ambos desviaron la mirada.

-En una semana viajo hacia Omashu, mi padre quiere que haga una parte del entrenamiento haya- habló al fin el castaño claro, mirando a su espada y no a su acompañante.

-Como que si me importara- respondió de forma venenosa el pelinegro.

-Es bueno saberlo-

-Bien-

-Perfecto- murmuró. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callado envueltos en un silencio incomodo. Zuko se preguntó porque parecían una pareja peleada o ex pareja despidiéndose y tratando de ver si el otro seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ellos o no.

-Lady Katherine estará muy feliz de conocer a su prometido, Zei- habló Lu Ten sonriendo con sarcasmo y haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza, el chico que al parecer se llamaba Zei desvió su mirada hacia el príncipe.

-Eso creo- susurró cuidadosamente como viendo la reacción del más joven. Zuko trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, dos alfas no podían ser pareja y... bueno, pero los padres de Jet eran pareja, pero eran una mujer y un hombre ¿Su primo había salido alguna vez con otro alfa? Sintió que debía irse del lugar, estaba mal espiar, pero la curiosidad era demasiada.

-Entonces supongo que lo mejor que puedo decirte es adiós ¿No? Realmente espero no volver a verte, estuviste a punto de arruinar mi vida- murmuró por lo bajo pero enfadado el hijo de Iroh. Zuko alzó las cejas ante esa acusación y el castaño claro cambió su expresión neutral a una de furia.

-¿¡Disculpa!? ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no fui el que dio el paso atrás por que no es lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar las cosas!- exclamó sin importarle si estaba hablando muy alto o no.

-¿No soy lo suficientemente valiente o no soy lo suficientemente tonto? Era una locura, si pudieras verlo desde mi perspectiva agradecerías de que no hubiera pasado- Lu Ten hablaba bajo pero se denotaba el enojo en sus palabras. Zuko deseó saber de que rayos hablaban. Pero Zei parecía saber muy bien a que se refería y resopló con furia.

-Bien, como quieras... bien- casi balbuceó -Las cosas están mejor así- dijo con desdén.

-Lo están- ambos se miraron, los ojos dorados chocando con los verdes y luego ambos dieron media vuelta caminando cada uno para su lado, ninguno de los dos volteó a mirar al otro.

Zuko se sentía extremadamente confundido ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Tal vez solo había sido una pelea de ex amigos, no tenían porque ser pareja. Pero el aroma de ese chico era el que su primo había tenido hacía unas semanas... Zuko agito la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Ya le preguntaría a Lu Ten y el resolvería toda sus dudas.

-¿Qué estás viendo, Zuzu?- la voz de su hermana lo hizo resoplar y darse vuelta, mirando algo frío a la joven que le sonreía con falsa angelicalidad.

-¿Qué quieres Azula?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, la beta le sonrió suavemente.

-Papá estuvo hablando de tu prometida, Mai era una gran opción, pero al parecer eligió a otra persona, creo que es una chica que a pesar de no ser de la realeza, sus padre son bastante ricos- Zuko alzó las cejas sin entender porque su hermana le daba esa información -Y yo me preguntaba, ya sabes, pobre de ti... sobre todo cuando en Ba Sing Se te estas revolcando con un sucio campesino...- oh, ahí estaba la razón por la cual menciono el tema.

-¡Yo y Jet solo somos amigos!- replicó poniéndose a la defensiva como acción refleja, Azula siempre hacía esas insinuaciones, Jet y él no se habían acostado, no del todo, tal vez un poco si pero eso nadie debía enterarse. Sin poder evitarlo, cierto rubor cubrió sus mejillas, cosa que la princesa notó y ella dejó escapar una carcajada, Zuko se preguntó como contenía las ganas de ahorcar a su hermana.

-¿Sabes que debes llegar al matrimonio limpio, verdad? Los alfas se dan cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, estoy segura que a tu prometida no le gustara nada saber que su esposo estuvo primero acostándose con el primero que se le cruzó en Ba Sing Se- se burló con cinismos mientras sonreía. Zuko estrechó los ojos y apretó los puños, estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Chicos, dejen de pelear. Zuko y Jet no se están acostando, Azula, muchas gracias por tu preocupación genuina hacia la prometida de tu hermano- Lu Ten sonreía de esa forma que le decía ambos hermanos que no iba a aceptar ninguna replica y se hacía lo que el decía -Ahora debo hablar con Zuko, si nos disculpas- dijo mientras agarraba el brazo del omega y lo arrastraba con él.

-¡Lu Ten!- se quejó mientras el alfa lo adentraba en una habitación y cerraba la puerta fuertemente.

-Zuko, creo que es hora de hablar, te ignoré y te evité todos estos días porque no quería hablar sobre mi decisión de abandonar mi herencia al trono, se que debes estar molesto por tener tantas responsabilidades sobre tus hombros... pero hay cosas que no sabes- habló rápidamente, Zuko asintió mirando a su primo con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Me dirás las cosas que no se?- no pudo reprimir su curiosidad el príncipe menor, el mayor abrió la boca para luego cerrarla mientras se ponía más pálido de lo normal.

-Yo... no, lo... lo siento- balbuceo en pánico, antes de darse vuelta y salir prácticamente huyendo para sorpresa y desconcierto del joven de 16 años, Lu Ten no solía ser así, más bien hacía frente a las cosas y era un alfa muy capaz de hacerlo. Pero al parecer la cuestión sobrepasaba lo que todos sabían o creían saber.

.

Las semanas siguieron pasando, era increíble como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Zuko no podía evitar recordar de vez en cuando que el siguiente año sería el último que viniera a Ba Sing Se.

-No pienses en eso, ahora debemos concentrarnos en el presente- murmuró el moreno mientras acariciaba su cabello, ambos estaban acurrucados contra el otro en el techo, mirando las estrellas que las luces de la ciudad dejaban ver. No eran una pareja muy romántica, ni si quiera estaban seguros de ser una pareja incluso, pero mañana a la noche Zuko debía volver a la nación del fuego y la despedida auguraba ser triste.

El príncipe a veces se preguntaba como Jet en algunos momentos parecía leer lo que estaba pensando, pero supuso que el moreno deducía algo por sus gestos.

-No estoy pensando en nada- susurró, con algo de miedo de romper la atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos. Sintió la risa de su acompañante porque estaba apoyado en su pecho, sintiendo las vibraciones que lo hicieron cerrar los ojos.

-No vale la pena que intentes engañarme- susurró divertido el alfa en su oído sobresaltándolo un poco, Zuko levantó la mirada de manera perezosa para que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se apoyaron en la frente del otro mientras su narices se rozaban, creando una atmósfera de intimidad que hizo suspirar a ambos.

¿Qué pasaría cuando esto terminará? ¿Cuando cada uno fuera por su lado? ¿De verdad iba a ser tan fácil dar la vuelta y hacer como que si nada hubiera pasado? Jet tragó en seco ante esos pensamientos, para luego tirarlos lejos. No era momento de preocuparse, no cuando ambos seguían ahí, aun en los brazos del otro y nada parecía poder separarlos.

A los lejos, Genoveva miraba a ambos jóvenes con algo de tristeza, de notaba a kilómetros los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro y saber que alguna vez iban a tener que separarse le rompía el corazón. Ella amaba a su hijo más que a cualquier persona, sabía que se merecía estar con alguien como lo era Zuko y Zuko también se merecía ser feliz, pero el destino había sido tramposo y había hecho que dos vidas destinadas a estar juntas se encontraran para luego separarlas. Ella no sabía que iba a pasar cuando fueran obligados a separarse, sobre todo con lo mucho que estaban avanzando.

.

_Mi querido príncipe:_

_Tus ojos se ven en el atardecer ¿No es irónico? Es increíble que me hayas transformado en esto. En un sentimental adolescente alfa que lloriquea como una chica por la perdida. Bueno, no es tan así porque no estoy llorando pero estoy melancólico. Ba Sing Se se volvió a aburrida sin tu presencia. Es increíble lo mucho que extraño simplemente poder escuchar tu voz y las charlas en las cuales nos sumergíamos._

_Mierda, estoy sonando como una chica, no quería eso ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Esto es tu culpa entera! Nosotros eramos amigos ¡Pero no! Debías lograr que esto pasara y que yo cayera totalmente por ti. No se que hacer más con este sentimientos si gritártelo o decírtelo por carta, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que somos._

_Sin sentimientos, solo hasta que pase y solo una atracción. En estos momentos en soledad pienso que si fuera solo una atracción no me sentiría tan devastado, como un mar sin agua, como un desierto sin arena, como una sopa sin fideos... ¡Diablos, Zuko! ¡Esto es tu culpa! Y las carcajadas que esta lanzando mi madre mientras lee lo que escribo también son culpa tuya. Mamá dice que soy pésimo en la poesía y ahora mismo esta diciendo que la sopa sin fideos existe, pero yo se que no es tan rica como la sopa con fideos._

_Diablos ¿como empece a hablar de mis sentimientos para terminar hablando de sopas? Esto es lo que estás haciendo conmigo, me estas encerrando en un mundo donde eres tu y tu y más tu ¡Y lo peor se todo es que ni siquiera se si realmente quiero salir! Esto es confuso, es la primera vez que dejo que todas las emociones circulen y pasa esto, una carta sin sentido, pero mis sentimientos están hechos un desastre, son demasiados y no se como plasmarlos todos._

_¡No te rías de mi! Que no te este viendo no quiere decir que no pueda imaginarme tu sonrisa cuando estoy escribiendo esto._

_Necesito escribirlo porque cada vez que trato de decírtelo en la cara, siempre hay algo que me lo impide o mi valor me flaquea. Soy un alfa hecho y derecho, pero bajo tu mirada me hago un espagueti recién cocinado. Genial, ya me puse cursi otra vez._

_Ni siquiera estoy seguro de tener la valentía de enviarte esta carta y decir "Que se haga lo que Dios quiera" y entenderé si no quieres responderme y te sientes presionado o algo. Lamento si esto hace que no vuelvas más a Ba Sing Se o hace que me odies por el resto de tu vida, pero creo... _

_No, no te lo diré. O mejor dicho lo haré... creo que me enamoré de ti ¿Ok? Siento que mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás cercas, me gusta cuando te enojas y tu humor tan cambiante pero a pesar de todo dulce, me gusta ese chico rebelde que pelea mano a mano conmigo sin importarle su condición de omega, me gusta como eres y el sonido de tu voz, me gusta besarte y abrazarte y pensar que nadie más puede hacerlo además de mi. Me gusta acurrucarme contra ti y que tu también lo hagas y me gusta cada una de tus facetas y como se complementan con las mías. Me gusta tenerte de la mano y correr con tu compañía en los techos, me gusta practicar contigo con las espadas, yo con mis espadas-gancho y tu con tus espadas duales. Me gusta hacerte sonrojar y cuando te ruborizas, me gusta cuando frunces el ceño o arrugas la nariz cuando algo te disgusta. Me gusta cuando te quejas y como tus ojos se iluminan al ver algo que te gusta. Me gustas Tu. Es más creo que Te Amo..._

_Mierda, eso salió demasiado cursi, nada propio de mi, pero en mi naturaleza no esta eso de ser cobarde y si no pude decírtelo de frente me queda el consuelo de decirlo por carta, aunque me rechaces y me digas que no quieres que nos volvamos a ver._

_Un año, un solo año no más faltaba para que nos tengamos que despedir para siempre y yo no pude esconder mis sentimientos el tiempo necesario, lamento un poco eso. Pero yo necesitaba decirlo, aunque estés del otro lado del mar y sabiendo que no podré dormir ni comer bien en el tiempo que se que tarda en llegar una carta a la Nación del Fuego. Incluso si me respondieras podría tardar más de una semana en llegarte mi carta y que me llegue a mi la respuesta, y eso si me respondes apenas llegue la carta. Bien, no me haré más embrollos._

_Aquí esta, me abrí como jamás me abrí ante nadie. Puedes despedazar mi corazón y devolvérmelo incinerado, pero con cada molécula de ceniza de mi corazón, te seguiré amando. _

_Saludos, Jet._

_Pd: Si estás muy enojado y realmente no quieres saber más de mi ¿Puedes recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos durante estos casi cinco años desde que eramos niños? ¿Puedes recordar que yo fui uno de los únicos que te trató como un igual a pesar de ser omega? ¿Puedes recordar a pesar de todo que somos amigos? ¿Puedes tener en cuenta que si me pides seguir con lo que sea que tengamos sin ponerle nombre y que no hablé más de mis sentimientos nunca más, lo haré? ¿Puedes tener en cuenta que solo serán nuestros últimos meses y luego no nos veremos nunca más?_

_Ya se, suena a chantaje, pero lo que menos quiero es que me odies, así que por favor dime que piensas, no me dejes con la duda y el corazón apuñalado en la mano._

_Por si no quedo claro. Creo que te amo ¿Como lo se? Porque daría mi vida y sacrificaría mi felicidad solo para asegurar la tuya, porque siento que eres el aire que respiro y el mundo donde camino. Porque son mil cosas más que puedo definir y otras mil cosas más que no. Porque a pesar de tus virtudes, te amo por tus defectos, porque la suma de ambos son los que hacen una persona, esa persona._

_Saludos desde Ba Sing Se, no olvides responder._

_._

Zuko parpadeó varias veces al leer la carta, las luces tenues de las velas iluminaban lo suficiente para que el pudiera leer en la intimidad de su habitación, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse y un tumulto de emociones en su interior. Siempre tenían conversaciones por carta con el moreno, pero jamás ninguno había mencionado sentimientos tan directamente.

Quería responderle pero a la vez no, se sentía algo asustado por descubrir esos sentimientos a los que se negó a ponerles un nombre. Se sentía sorprendido por que el tema salió de la nada, no es como que si Jet le hubiera dado alguna pista que diría algo así en la carta anterior.

Era sorpresivo y aterrador. No sabía que responder o como debía actuar en estas situaciones, seguramente si estuvieran cara a cara su primer impulso sería darse la vuelta y salir corriendo para tratar de pensar. Pero de una carta no podía escapar, no podía decir que no llegó porque eso sería demasiado estúpido de su parte y sería como burlarse de los sentimientos de su amigo.

Respiró profundo diciéndose a si mismo que al otro día tendría la mente mas clara y podría responder la carta. Así que guardó la carta escondiéndola abajo de sus libros de estudio en el cajón y se acostó.

Mientras cerraba los ojos sentía el pánico y los nervios sobresalir entre las demás emociones, pero luego una sensación reconfortante y cálida se sintió en su pecho, disminuyendo el terror inicial. Sus mejillas seguían coloreadas por el rubor y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Él sabía muy bien lo que sentía, ahora solo debía darle nombre y aceptarlo. O tal vez seguir ignorándolo y rechazarlo.

.

**Muchas gracias por comentar :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen... Aun (caen rayos atrás de ella) -¡Mataré a Disney para quedarme con los derechos muajajaja!- (risa de malvada) -Pero ATLA no es de Disney- O.o (mi hermana, rompe ilusiones -_-) -U.U.**

**.**

Había sido un impulso, un estúpido e inútil impulso. No debió haber enviado esa carta, pero hacía dos semanas peleaba consigo mismo con los pros y los contra de la decisión, cuando se arrepintió, el halcón ya había salido con la carta y era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Jet no era un cobarde, pero a veces las cosas eran demasiado importantes como para echarlas a perder por el maldito instinto adolescente, el cual te daba ataques de valentía o estupidez en los peores momentos.

-Deja de caminar en círculos por la cocina, Jet... vas a hacer un agujero- sonrió la dama, hacía dos días que el joven estaba así, ella estaba casi segura que había enviado la carta que tanto se había negado a enviar y por eso estaba tan nervioso. Ella no podía adivinar lo que Zuko contestaría, pero esperaba que fuera cualquier cosa, pero que respondiera pronto porque lidiar con el joven alfa la ponía de los nervios y no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Ya me siento- murmuró el moreno mientras agarraba una silla y se sentaba, apoyando los pies en la mesa. Genoveva frunció el ceño.

-O bajas los pies de la mesa o escupes ese trigo- habló frunciendo el ceño, Jet abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego simplemente la cerró y bajo los pies de la mesa. La dama suspiró, Jet siempre prefería hacer otra cosa que sacarse ese trigo de la boca -Creo que lo más probable es que Zuko no te odiará, pero sino siente lo mismo por ti, podrían intentar solo ser amigos, después de todo... este va a ser el último año que va venir a Ba sing Se- le recordó suavemente, pero supuso que se había equivocado en las palabras dichas cuando su hijo soltó un gemido de frustración escondiendo su cabeza en sus brazos.

Jet trató de estar tranquilo los días que seguían y cuando recibió la carta de respuesta no supo si abrirla o que. Las cosas podían haber salido terriblemente mal, estaba consciente de eso. Así que solo dejo la carta sobre la mesa sin animarse a abrirla, al tercer día Genoveva se había cansado de rodar los ojos por la actitud infantil que sostenía su hijo.

-¿Por qué no la lees y ya?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, Jet la miró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mordía el trigo, luego volvió su vista a la carta como que si esta lo hubiera ofendido.

-No lo se, supongo que prefiero quedarme con la duda- dijo sinceramente, la dama resopló algo frustrada.

-No, vas ahora mismo a tu cuarto a leer la carta que yo estaré abajo por si empiezas a llorar como Magdalena- lo regañó, Jet la miró ofendido pero luego alzó las cejas.

-¿Quién es Magdalena?- preguntó curioso.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero mi padre siempre lo decía- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ante eso Jet resopló y tomando la carta en una mano subió a la habitación. Se sentó en su cama y la abrió con cuidado, no pudo evita respirar algo aliviado, porque Zuko había empezado con un tema neutral y tal vez eso era algo bueno, no lo estaba insultando hasta morir.

Cuando iba casi por el final se sintió algo sorprendido, había esperado cualquier reacción, más malas que buenas, pero nunca se planteo que haría si Zuko decidía ignorar el tema como que si nunca hubiera recibido la carta, porque eso es lo que hacía el príncipe en el escrito, no había ninguna mención de ese tema y no sabía si sentirse aliviado u ofendido.

_O tal vez no había recibido la carta_ pensó fugazmente ¿Cual era la posibilidad de que justo el halcón se haya perdido y con el su carta? Había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad y no sabía que hacer con eso.

Aun sintiendo cierto nerviosismo terminó de leer la carta, pero luego de la firma había una posdata.

"_Pd: Bueno, por si te lo preguntas, si, si recibí la carta. Pero creo que es mejor hablarlo en persona. Saludos."_

No sabía si sentirse asustado o aliviado por lo que decía. Había varias respuestas y deducciones de la respuesta: Primero, Zuko había recibido la carta y no parecía muy molesto pero había ignorado el tema porque le resultaba incomodo hablarlo por escrito; o segundo, Zuko estaba realmente molesto y la hoja no le alcanzaba para decirle todo lo que lo odiaba, por eso quería verlo en persona.

Se recostó bien sobre su cama dejando la carta a un lado, estaba bastante pensativo.

.

Zuko suspiró algo incomodo dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormirse, se preguntaba constantemente si Jet se había enojado por haber ignorado el tema o no le importaba. Su primera idea era eso, ignorar el tema, pero luego se arrepintió y escribió la posdata.

Habían pasado solo dos días desde que envió la carta y no podía evitar preguntarse que respuesta enviaría el alfa de regreso.

Era muy triste, iba a ser su último año en Ba Sing Se y no sabía como sentirse al respecto de lo que pasaba entre él y Jet. Las cosas eran complicadas y no entendía sus propios sentimientos.

Hizo una pequeña mueca antes de levantarse, se puso su abrigo mientras tomaba una de las pastillas supresoras, cada tres días las tomaba para evitar que algo inesperado pasara.

Caminó silenciosamente por los pasillos hasta que escuchó a alguien hablar, una voz bastante conocida.

-¿¡Por qué diablos estás en el palacio!?- el grito de Lu Ten había resonado por todos los pasillos, Zuko se preguntó si estaba en problemas y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia allí, al doblar en el siguiente pasillo pudo distinguir las siluetas de dos personas.

-Yo no estoy aquí porque quiero- respondió el otro también enojado. Para estar molestos uno con el otro estaban demasiado cerca, Zuko alzó la ceja al reconocer a ese alfa de Ba Sing Se ¿Como era que se llamaba? ¿Zei?

-¿Por qué no vas a acostarte con tu prometida Katherine? Debe estar esperándote- habló el príncipe mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos. Zuko se preguntó que hacían ambos discutiendo en medio del pasillo en medio de la noche, con toda la pinta de una pelea de pareja.

-¡No puedo creer que me recrimines aun eso!- chilló el chico del reino tierra mientras fruncía el ceño. Lu Ten hizo una mueca dándole la espalda al otro dispuesto a irse, pero Zei lo agarró del brazo, Zuko pudo notar como su primo se daba vuelta mientras encendía las llamas de fuego en una mano muy dispuesto a chamuscar al otro, pero antes de que el fuego lograra si quiera rozar al de ojos verdes este atrajo al príncipe hacia él con fuerza besándolo para sorpresa tanto de Lu Ten como de Zuko.

-¿Lu Ten?- el príncipe menor no cabía en un asombro, al escuchar la voz de su primo Lu Ten se dio vuelta con el pánico pintado en el rostro.

-¡No es lo que crees!- chilló histérico.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se estaban besando?- Zuko no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, no le molestaba las preferencias de su primo pero se preguntaba si eso tenía algo que ver con su renuncia al trono, era increíble que hubiera dejado toda la responsabilidad en sus hombros solo porque no soportaba lo que los demás pensaran.

.¡No!- lo negó el príncipe.

-Pero si el lo vio, no le borraras la memoria gritando a los cuatro vientos que lo que vio no fue real- se metió el hijo del general, Lu Ten lo miró furioso.

-¡VETE! ¡Anda a la habitación que te han asignado y dejame hablar con mi primo en paz!- gritó furioso.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- la voz de Iroh hizo que los tres jóvenes se dieran vuelta, Lu Ten estaba preocupadamente pálido y Zuko alzó las cejas al ver a su tío, Zei solo miró al Señor del Fuego sin entender de donde venía tanto problema.

-Le estaba pidiendo algo al príncipe Lu Ten, pero luego apareció él y al parecer necesitaba hablar de algo, pero no quise irme y su hijo se enojo- sonrió de manera inocente Zei. Iroh levantó una ceja preguntando con la mirada a los otros presentes si eso era cierto.

-Si... eso fue lo que...- pero lo que Zuko estaba diciendo fue cortado pro el grito de su primo.

-¡No, no es cierto! ¡Yo no me enoje por nada y Zei esta molestando, no me deja tranquilo, me esta acosando y me saca de los nervios!- al ver la cara de los otros tres continuo -¡Y no, no estoy gritando!

-¿Por qué gritas, Lu Ten?- la voz de Ursa se escucho haciendo darse vuelta a los cuatro. Zei abrió la boca para explicar, Lu Ten también volvió a repetir lo mismo y ambos terminaron peleando entre diálogos por quien tenía razón, Zuko no sabía de que lado ponerse o si decir que los encontró besándose y Iroh tenía la misma cara confundida que Ursa.

Todo el palacio terminó despertándose.

.

-Así que no dijo nada- habló la morena levantando una ceja.

-Nada- repitió el alfa aun acostado sobre su cama, tratando de pensar y decidir que iba a escribir en la próxima carta.

-Así que se escuchaba confundido- trató de abrir el tema Genoveva.

-Confundido- susurró. La mujer rodó los ojos al notar que solo repetía la última palabra que ella dijera.

-Es notable que parecer un poco contrariado- sonrió suavemente acariciando los cabellos.

-Contrariado- ella frunció el ceño ante la poca atención de su hijo.

-Y eres un idiota

-Soy un idi... ¿¡qué?!- saltó de pronto mientras se sentaba en la cama, la mujer empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo mientras su hijo la miraba de mala manera. Ella iba a decir algo sarcástico cuando se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta, Genoveva miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hijo confundido, sabía que quien fuera que estaba en el jardín esperando ser atendido era un alfa.

-Jet, cierra las cortinas de manera rápida y recuéstate en la cama- dijo mirando por la ventana hacia afuera sintiendo su rabia fluir al ver quien era.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que paso?- dijo obedeciendo. Ella solo puso un dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio y volvió a mirar por el costado de la cortina. Los toquidos en la puerta se escuchaban una y otra vez, Jet levantó una ceja preguntándose quien era, cuando el silencio cubrió la habitación la madre de Jet respiró aliviada y sonrió suavemente.

-¿Quién era ese tipo que estaba ahí?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tu padre... Jet, hay algo que no te dije- dijo preocupada mirando a su hijo, el moreno frunció el ceño pero asintió -El año que viene nos vamos de Ba Sing Se ¿Esta bien? Ya no verás más a Zuko así que no habrá problema... luego de que él regrese a la Nación del Fuego nos mudaremos- dijo ella sinceramente.

-¿Por qué? ¿A donde?- preguntó confundido, ella le sonrió tristemente.

-A otro lugar... aun no esta decidido- le sonrió para calmarlo y luego le dio un beso en la frente -Tu sigue preocupándote por tus problemas amorosos, que de estos problemas me encargo yo-

.

Unas semanas después Zuko estaba parado en medio de la cubierta en el barco que los llevaría por última vez en muchos años a Ba Sing Se. Se sentía algo melancólico mientras se apoyaba en la baranda, era de noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo mientras en el horizonte solo se veía mar y más mar.

No había hablado con Lu Ten de lo que vio esa noche, por el bien de todos ese tema no se tocó ni por casualidad. Resopló un poco acomodándose un mechón rebelde de cabello, su cabello negro había crecido un poco más pero lo había mantenido a raya, no quería parecer una chica con pelo largo.

Con Jet las cosas iban bien, el moreno pareció no enojarse por haber ignorado el tema y las cartas volvieron a ser normales, ahora cuando se vieran en persona tendrían mucho de que hablar y él no sabía como reaccionar. Había tenido tiempo para pensar y ordenar sus sentimientos, ahora solo quedaba hablar.

Sintió el aroma característico de su primo y se dio vuelta sonriendo levemente, recordando fugazmente la escena que había pasado hacía ya tiempo. Lo último que sabía de Zei era que fue a Gaoling, otra ciudad del reino Tierra y por ello no lo encontrarían en Ba Sing Se.

El alfa se detuvo al lado del príncipe menor y ambos se miraron en silencio.

-Creo que serás un buen Señor del Fuego cuando llegue el momento- habló por fin Lu Ten, Zuko rodó los ojos. Ya no se sentía tan mal respecto a eso, pero no sabía a donde quería llegar su primo con eso.

-Hubieras sido un buen Señor del Fuego- le sonrió Zuko sin preguntar porque había renunciado, sabía que era una pregunta en vano que jamás le contestaban.

-Es difícil para mi hablar del porque, Zuko- susurró el mayor como adivinando sus pensamientos -Solo lo hice en un acto de pánico porque... pensaba escapar- murmuró lo último con vergüenza mirando el suelo.

-¿¡Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido el menor, algo confundido -¿Por qué?- dijo ladeando la cabeza tratando de entender eso. Lu Ten tragó en seco.

-Aun no me siento preparado para hablar de eso- susurró al fin, Zuko rodó los ojos una vez más y asintió dándole la espalda, siempre eran secretos y más secretos. Al notar la molestia de su primo menor, Lu Ten hizo una pequeña mueca pero prefirió volver a adentro.

-Hubieras sido un buen omega- habló de pronto Zuko paralizando al mayor que se dio vuelta sin saber como sentirse ante lo dicho.

.

**Tan ta Taaaaa. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero hoy tuve una semana pesada D: Pero muchas gracias por los comentarios :D me hacen muy feliz.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejarían un comentario?**

**Pd: tal vez tarde un poco más en subir la próxima vez porque me llenaron de lecciones orales, exámenes y trabajos prácticos T.T**


	20. Chapter 20

Habían acordado encontrarse en el lugar de siempre, ninguno de los dos era ya un niño y podían manejarse bastante bien solos por la ciudad, mientras no se encontraran con ninguna banda estúpida que tratara de molestarlos todo estaría bien.

Jet suspiró mientras caminaba en círculos en la azotea donde habían acordado encontrarse, había llegado temprano, tal vez más que temprano, pero necesitaba pensar. Él había querido creer que estás semanas todas sus dudas se habían despejado, pero ahora, ahí, a varios minutos de encontrarse varias murallas se desmoronaban. Se sentía nervioso, no sabía que hacer cuando se encontraran, si tenía que saludarlo normalmente o tenía permitido acercarse tanto como habían avanzado los años anteriores.

Los sentimientos no eran tan fáciles de dominar como parecía en un principio, incluso sentía que hubiera sido mejor tener esa conversación por carta, ahora aun quedaba la opción de que Zuko no viniera.

Empezó a jugar con sus espadas haciendo marcas en el suelo con ellas, su grupo siempre se quejaba que en esos meses que estaba Zuko a ellos los dejaba un poco de lado y los meses que no estaba, también. Aunque eso solo había pasado ese año, pero estaba nervioso por la carta y él los dejaba bastante en paz cuando se trataba de temas amorosos, ellos no tenían derecho a meterse en los suyos. Aunque Smellerbee y Longshot preguntaban por el príncipe de vez en cuando.

Una sensación de cosquilleo apareció en la punta de sus dedos haciéndolo suspirar, sabía que alguien se acercaba y era muy obvio quien, aunque no podía sentir su aroma había notado que podía saber si Zuko estaba cerca o no, por los latidos del corazón o el sonido de la respiración, era como que instintivamente tenía "marcado" al príncipe y podía distinguirlo de los demás sonidos.

-Hola, Jet- la voz de su amigo lo hizo darse vuelta, sin poder evitarlo prácticamente lo escaneo con la mirada. El omega había cambiado un poco, su cabello era unos milímetros más largos y había crecido en altura (al igual que él), sus rasgos eran un poco más maduros haciéndolo recordar de que ya tenía diecisiete años, y él dieciocho. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que había olvidado por estar pensando en ese encuentro, su trigo ¡No lo tenía!

-Hola- devolvió el saludo como un acto reflejo dejando las armas en el suelo, ambos se miraron algo incómodos y con la tensión palpable en el ambiente, Zuko desvió su mirada mordiéndose el labio en señal de nerviosismo.

Jet abrió la boza para decir algo más pero luego solo suspiró y miró para otro lado sin saber que decir realmente, no pudo evitar que en su mente apareciera lo que había escrito en la carta haciéndolo sonrojar, al parecer su amigo pensó lo mismo porque el menor también tenía las mejillas pintadas de un color carmín.

-Me alegro que estés aquí- murmuró el alfa al fin acercándose al otro tratando de ver como estaba el terreno, el príncipe le sonrió y eso le dio la suficiente valentía como para abrazarlo. Al principio el príncipe se tensó, aun al sentir eso Jet no lo soltó murmurando un "te extrañe" que lo relajo visiblemente, no lo suficiente para devolver el abrazo, pero si como para apoyarse en el que consideraba su amigo... o amigovio. Ambos se quedaron en ese posición por unos segundos que parecieron horas antes de separarse un poco.

-Ahora la Nación del Fuego esta un poco aburrida, todos me presionan con eso de que soy el heredero al trono- murmuró Zuko mirando a otro lado, no sabía que más decir.

-Awww... ya se que tu también me extrañaste- sonrió el moreno al notar que al parecer el príncipe no lo iba a aceptar tan rápido, esa iba a ser una buena forma de presionarlo. Zuko rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo hice- sonrió algo divertido, Jet alzó las cejas también sonriendo. Esa zona era terreno conocido.

-Yo se que lo hiciste aunque no lo admitas, en tu casa estás rodeado de personas y ninguna te alegra como yo sin ser tu familiar- dijo muy seguro de si mismo mientras lo atraía un poco hacia él aprovechando para que tenía su brazo en la cintura del menor por el reciente abrazo.

-Eso no es cierto, Zei estuvo un tiempo en el palacio y...-

-¿Quien rayos es Zei?- lo cortó Jet mientras fruncía el ceño sin poder evitar sentirse algo celoso.

-El ex novio de mi primo... digo, un enemigo de mi primo- habló rodando los ojos, aunque Lu Ten lo negara una y otra vez ¡Los había visto besándose!

-Zei es un omega- sacó la conclusión rápidamente el moreno porque Lu Ten era un alfa.

-No, Zei es un alfa- corrigió, Jet lo miró un poco incrédulo pero luego de encogió de hombros, después de todo sus padres también eran dos alfas. Pero si Zei era un alfa... no puso evitar que sus labios hicieran solo una linea, tratando de contener las ganas de preguntar un millón de cosas pero sin hacerlo porque no tenía ningún derecho. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y el moreno se inclinó besándolo, necesitaba creer que todo estaba bien, para su tranquilidad el príncipe le devolvió el beso. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaban y deseaban ese contacto hasta que sucedió.

Habían sido varios meses sin más que las cartas, también habían tenido un par se semanas con tensión pensando que se dirían una vez que se encontraran en persona.

Mientras lo sostenía contra él Jet se preguntó si realmente necesitaba una respuesta, si lo que tenían ya era maravilloso sin tener un nombre ¿Qué cambiarían al aceptar los sentimientos?

Ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo dentro de un puño, mirándose sin saber que decir en ese momento. El moreno notó que el más pálido ya casi estaba a su altura, solo tenían de diferencia un pequeño centímetro o menos, sonrió un poco al notarlo.

-Maravilloso- susurró el alfa más para si mismo que para su acompañante, Zuko alzó las cejas sin entender muy bien a que venía eso, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo o de recuperar el aliento porque el moreno volvió a asaltar sus labios, esta vez teniendo una de sus manos en su nuca para atraerlo más hacia si y profundizar el beso. A diferencia del anterior este era más desordenado y caliente, ambos luchando por algo del dominio. Una de las manos del príncipe se había enredado en los cabellos negros de su pareja y la otra estaba sobre el hombro del mayor. Ambos prácticamente se estaban devorando.

-¡Iuk! ¿Como me borraré estas imágenes de mi mente?- la voz de Smellerbee los hizo separarse casi al instante, viendo a la chica que tenía los brazos cruzados y una pequeña mueca de asco en el rostro. Jet se preguntó que rayos hacía aquí y Zuko parecía decidirse entre morirse ahí mismo o desaparecer.

-Si no te gusta, date vuelta- respondió Jet al fin mientras sonreía porque había encontrado su trigo y se lo ponía en la boca. El príncipe se preguntó como el moreno podía parecer normal luego de lo que había pasado.

-No te alteres... solo pasaba por aquí cuando los "sentí", creí que sería bueno pasarme a saludar y los encuentro haciendo sus cochinadas- dijo "ofendida" mientras rodaba los ojos.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo- defendió Jet, Zuko pensó que tal vez en esta era mejor no meterse, Jet sabía como manejar a sus libertadores y el no quería salir mal parado de esta. Incluso podía salir de la escena sin que ninguno de los dos lo advirtiera, pero eso sería demasiado desconsiderado de su parte.

-Estoy segura que si llegaba quince minutos después ya estarían en el suelo tratando de hacer un bebe- discutió ella bastante segura.

-¡Abeja, tu vez a dos personas besándose y piensas que se van a acostar!- se defendió el moreno algo ofendido, dudaba realmente que hubieran llegado más lejos en un lugar como ese, es decir, sobre el techo de alguna casa ¡Tenía algo de decencia! Y Zuko no se lo permitiría, como que si no lo conociera.

-Ustedes no se besaban, prácticamente se estaban comiendo- se burló negando con la cabeza. Jet suspiró algo cansado preguntándose si su amiga estaba en "esos días" y se dio vuelta a mirar a Zuko, que parecía bastante distraído ignorándolos.

-Mamá nos espera para comer- dijo simplemente, Zuko medio sonrió ante eso porque se sentía como que si ningún tiempo hubiera pasado y seguía siendo el año pasado, era increíble pensar que no volvería a Ba Sing Se por un largo tiempo.

-Si, ignorarme, iré a ver si ene le grupo todos están bien- habló ella mientras negaba con la cabeza y salía para el lado contrario que ellos. Jet y Zuko la vieron alejarse antes de empezar a correr por los techos,

aun cuando el príncipe no había tenido practica en un tiempo, seguía siendo tan ágil como de costumbre y no les fue difícil hacer el camino hasta la casa del moreno.

.

Tres días habían pasado y la charla sobre los sentimientos seguía postergada. Ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama jugando a un juego de mesa porque afuera estaba lloviendo y Genoveva los había obligado a no salir. A Ursa también le hubiera gustado evitar que su hijo saliera, pero no pudo hacerlo, Zuko solía ser un gran estratega y escapar de sus cuidados se le hacía fácil, igual que escapar de los guardias, la princesa estaba más que acostumbrada a eso.

El juego de mesa estaba apoyado en la cama, Zuko estaba recostado de costado a un lado del juego y Jet estaba recostado atrás de él apoyado de una forma extraña para poder ver el tablero y mantener uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura del omega.

-Esto es aburrido- suspiró Jet mientras miraba de reojo las espadas que estaban apoyadas sobre la pared, habían estado practicando con ellas hacía unas horas, pero luego ambos se cansaron y su madre los obligó a jugar a cosas más tranquilas.

-Dices eso cada vez que te estoy por ganar en el juego- rodó los ojos Zuko algo divertido por lo mal perdedor que llegaba a ser su amigo/pareja (amigovio)

-Es que me aburro- se quejó de nuevo el moreno apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del más pequeño, Zuko ladeo la cabeza un poco mirando hacia la ventana, por el vidrio se podían ver las gotas de lluvia que caían afuera.

Jet, en cambio, miraba fijamente el cuello de su compañero, su instinto alfa le había gritado varias veces que marcara al omega de una vez, pero siempre tiraba lejos esa posibilidad sabiendo que lo que sea que tenía con el príncipe no iba a durar toda la vida. Tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza besó la mejilla del más pequeño para obligarlo a mirar hacia su dirección, Zuko lo miró curioso con ese fuego tan tranquilo brillando en sus ojos. Jet se mordió la mejilla interna en señal de nerviosismo sin saber que hacer_ ahora_.

-¿Vamos a seguir jugando?- preguntó el príncipe mirando de reojo al tablero, Jet negó con la cabeza, Zuko se acomodo para poder quedar de frente con el mayor -Pero ya casi te gano- se quejó, Jet siempre había sido un mal perdedor.

-Pero es aburrido- rodó los ojos el moreno, Zuko resopló algo molesto e iba a seguir discutiendo cuando su acompañante lo besó. Ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando del contacto que en esos momentos aun era casto, pero luego empezó a profundizarse mientras ambos peleaban por el dominio. Pronto el beso pasó a ser más desordenado y algo descuidado, pero también más caliente. La posición era difícil de mantener, Zuko estaba semi sentado al igual que Jet, pero el segundo lo trataba de recostar por completo en la cama sin lograrlo, a pesar de ser un omega Zuko tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle frente.

Ambos se separaron para respirar aun aferrados al otro, mirándose bastante divertidos. Jet apoyó la frente en el de la más pequeño mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que su acompañante. Aprovechando que había bajado la guardia, Jet se movió un poco logrando recostar al omega sobre la cama totalmente.

-¡Hey! ¡Tramposo!- se quejó Zuko tratando de sentarse otra vez pero el moreno no se lo permitía riéndose levemente. Los ojos ámbar lo miraron furiosos y Jet solo sonrió de manera inocente mientras se acercaba al otro hasta quedar a milímetros.

-Te amo- susurró sin querer, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en las palabras dichas porque ya habían salido de su boca. Con algo de duda miró a los ojos del príncipe que parecía no saber como reaccionar, al final no dijo nada y tomando el rostro del alfa en sus manos lo besó.

El beso dejo muy pronto de ser dulce a ser uno tan caliente como el fuego, esas sensaciones que creían ya olvidadas los recorrían de pies a cabeza. Ambos se seguían besando pegando su cuerpo al del otro y varios suspiros y gemidos se habían escapado de forma queda, como tratando de acallarlos. De pronto Zuko se apartó alejándose un poco del moreno mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, Jet lo miró sorprendido porque no se esperaba que se separara de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con la voz un poco ronca por lo que acababa de pasar. Zuko miraba sus manos mientras las hacía puños, la sensación de cosquilleo estaba en todos sus dedos y sabía lo que quería decir.

-El fuego- susurró, el año pasado no pasaba, pero al parecer su fuego control había aumentado con el tiempo y ahora, con todas esas emociones, había tratado de salir sin su permiso. Eso podía lastimar a Jet y era lo último que quería.

-Hey, no importa- susurró el moreno teniendo sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos -No es algo que no pueda soportar- dijo bastante seguro acariciando las manos tibias de su pareja. El príncipe se removió no tan seguro , pero Jet lo atrajo de nuevo hacia si -No importa, lo puedes controlar- susurró bastante seguro. Zuko de mordió el labio pero asintió y ambos volvieron a besarse.

Ese "no importa" iba a desencadenar algo más que besos esa noche sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera.

.

**T.T Buaaa, ya casi llegamos al final :( Aunque habrá segunda parte XD ja ja Y estos siguen de calientes. **


	21. Chapter 21

Zuko cerró los puños en las sabanas tratando de no quemarlas, pero el cosquilleo en sus manos le advertía que la estaba chamuscando un poco, pero aun no se atrevía a tocar directamente al otro si no sabía si podría controlarse completamente.

-Deja de ser tan malditamente precavido- susurró el moreno besándolo mientras lo atraía más hacia él.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo... no eres un maestro de ningún elemento- gimió bajito sin separarse pero aun tratando de encontrar apoyo enredando sus manos en la sabana. Jet rió de buena gana deslizando sus manos por la espalda desnuda del menor haciendo que este no pudiera evitar un leve gemido. Ambos se besaban con necesidad y las camisas de ambos hacía varios minutos estaban en cualquier parte de la habitación.

-Me lastimas, amor- murmuró divertido Jet cuando se separaron un poco en busca de aire, Zuko lo miró con el ceño fruncido e iba a decir algo cuando el mayor lo calló con un beso, otra vez.

Las caricias se volvieron un poco más atrevidas y ninguno supo a ciencia cierta como terminaron en ropa interior pegados uno contra el otro, ahogando suspiros y gemidos entre beso calientes y con las piernas rodeando la cintura del mayor. Zuko había dejado atrás esa precaución de no tocar al moreno y sus manos rasguñaban su espalda, hasta ahora no lo había quemado y había podido controlar su fuego interno. Jet, en cambio, movía sus manos por la espalda de su pareja hasta la cintura de este, atreviéndose un poco a acariciar sus muslos, tratando de controlar sus crecientes ganas de morder el cuello de su compañero.

-¡Hey! ¡Si van a tener sexo se cuidan, porque no seré abuela tan pronto!- el grito de la alfa los hizo separarse instintivamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sus miradas fueron hacia la dama que los miraba con el ceño fruncido seguramente algo sentida por el aroma de excitación que había en todo el ambiente.

-Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada- balbuceo Jet mientras miraba al habitación recatadamente tratando de encontrar su ropa. Zuko no sabía a donde mirar o si salir corriendo o que. Los tres se sumieron en un silencio incomodo.

-Seguro que no estaban haciendo nada, solo se estaban restregando entre ustedes con ganas de más. Si seguían así podían terminar unidos y al estarlo, tienen más posibilidades de concebir fuera del celo ¿Ok? Así que tranquilos, que la marca de unión y desunión queda por siempre... Pero si quieren tener sexo, por mi esta bien, pero no mientras yo este en casa porque no quiero nada de porno aquí o sentirlo ¡Así que lo hacen cuando no este y luego cuidan de que no haya quedado rastro de lo que hicieron! Y se cuidan con anticonceptivos, que un omega sin unir, sin pareja aparente y encinto es mucho peor visto que un omega desunido- los riñó luego de varios minutos sin saber que decir.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó Jet.

-Señora- susurró Zuko sonrojándose -Los siento- se disculpo un poco apenado porque al parecer el alfa no se disculparía, la mirada ruda de la mujer se volvió dulce otra vez.

-No te preocupes cariño, se que esto no es culpa tuya... por lo menos no toda, vístanse y bajen a comer, que ya esta lista la cena- ambos asintieron tratando de desvanecer la sensación tan incomoda que se había creado -Por cierto, Jet... debo hablar contigo- sonrió la mujer haciendo resoplar al joven moreno, sabiendo que no era nada bueno y que al parecer tendría una charla con su madre luego de que Zuko volviera a casa.

Cuando la dama salió ambos se vistieron en silencio mirándose de reojo y sonrojándose constantemente.

-Yo... hum, voy a tomarme un baño no quiero que mi madre sepa... jum- carraspeo incomodo el príncipe mirando al rededor, Jet le medio sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

Luego de una incomoda cena la madre de Jet fue la que acompañó al joven príncipe al palacio, queriendo asegurarse que esos jóvenes no se quedaran haciendo otras cosas durante la noche.

Cuando Zuko entró al palacio lo primero que lo asaltó fue su primo quien lo olía como si de un perro se tratara.

-¡Lu Ten!- se quejó alejándose de su primo, pero el mayor lo tenía agarrado del brazo y parecía bastante decidido a verificar que estaba bien.

-Todavía sigues siendo virgen- suspiró con alivio asiendo que el menor alzara las cejas.

-¿Como puedes saber eso?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad y, también, de bochorno.

-Los omegas cambian sutilmente su aroma a una más maduro luego del sexo- explicó el pelinegro mayor haciendo una pequeña mueca ante esa palabra.

-¿Por qué creías que me había acostado con Jet?- preguntó confundido el príncipe.

-Es que hueles a él- chilló histérico el mayor, Zuko frunció el ceño ante eso porque se había bañado y todo, no podía ser cierto que a pesar de todo tuviera aun impregnado algo del aroma a alfa en él.

-Pero si no huelo a nada- dijo frunciendo el ceño tratando de distinguir algún aroma sin encontrar ninguno.

-¡Exacto! Casi siempre hueles un poco a Jet, otro poco a su madre y otro poco a la casa de Jet ¡Esta vez no hueles a nada! Eso quiere decir que te limpiaste intensivamente para que no me enterara de algo- dijo en plan sobreprotector mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Zuko resopló, si no era por el aroma era por la falta de aroma ¿Qué le pasaba a su primo?

-Solo estás tratando de encontrar la quinta pata al gato- se quejó el más pequeño mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Hoy conocí al padre de tu prometida... no me agrada, porque tiene una marca de unión y luego de desunión, y luego la marca de unión con la omega que es su actual esposa. No me gusta, porque quiere decir que se desunió de la primera persona que estuvo y no tuvo remordimientos en hacerlo. Un verdadero alfa no juega con nadie... pero Ozai dice que no cree que su hija sea así, así que debe ser buena gente- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh...- murmuró Zuko sin ninguna intención de saber más, luego de la tarde que había pasado sería hipócrita de su parte interesarse por algo así, no sabía si por Jet o por su prometida.

-Ozai estaba molesto porque no te presentaste en la cena- murmuró el alfa, Zuko resopló y asintió, sin decir nada más cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-Yo sigo creyendo que ya se enamoró de Jet- la voz de Iroh sacó de la estupefacción al alfa más joven, Lu Ten sonrió con algo de pena.

-Eso parece... Y eso no deja de molestarme, no es justo que él este obligado a cumplir con un compromiso- se quejó.

-No podemos hacer nada- le recordó su padre. Ambos alfas se quedaron pensativos unos segundos antes de volver a sus respectivas habitaciones.

.

-¿Algo que decir?- preguntó la dama alzando una ceja.

-¡Sip! Dejame dormir- se quejó el menor tapándose completamente.

-Tu cuarto todavía huele a ustedes dos- murmuró la dama mientras miraba el cuarto con el ceño fruncido.

-No huele a nada malo, solo a que estuvo aquí- le respondió ingeniosamente el alfa mientras estaba inmerso en su posición de no salir de abajo de las mantas.

-Cobarde-

-Cobarde mi padre- respondió aun oculto, la dama dejo escapar una risa y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres imposible-

-Lo se

.

Había pasado una semana y ninguno había sacado el tema de lo que pasó esa vez en la habitación, si, se besaban, pero jamás llegaban a nada más. Jet entendía un poco que Zuko estuviera avergonzado, a pesar de ser un omega bastante independiente y con un liderazgo fuertemente marcado, era terriblemente fácil de avergonzar. Tal vez demasiado fácil, sobre todo cuando se trataban de esos temas. Y su madre no ayudaba mirándolos de vez en cuando de reojo de manera picara con una sonrisa extraña, que solo incomodaba más al príncipe. Tal vez su madre lo hacía a propósito, Jet muy pocas veces lograba entender porque su madre hacía ciertas cosas y otras no.

Como buscar pareja, su madre había tenido varios pretendientes ya y los seguía teniendo, pero ella solo los ignoraba o tiraba sus cartas sin leerlas. Lo que lo sorprendía era que sus pretendientes eran desde omegas hasta alfas de cualquier genero, no sabía que le veían a su madre, pero algo especial debía tener para que todos de su edad parecieran sentirse atraídos hacia ella. O era eso o todos de Ba Sing Se eran unos zorros que se acostaban con cualquiera y acosaban a su madre porque ella no lo hacía con nadie.

-Jet, deja de pensar en que debo buscar a alguien, estoy perfectamente sola y nos vamos a ir de Ba Sing Se el año entrante ¿ok?- se quejó su madre, ya conociendo esa cara de su hijo. Jet resopló.

-Lo siento, quede con encontrarme con Zuko en una hora- trató de cambiar de tema.

-Utilicen protección- sonrió la mayor.

-¡Mamá! ¡Qué no vamos a hacer nada!- se quejó rodando los ojos, a su madre le encantaba picarlo con eso desde ese día que los encontró.

.

**Esto iba a se lemon... y luego me arrepentí :( Mi madre pasando por un lado mío no ha tenido que ver ja ja XD Sigo teniendo algo de vergüenza cuando escribo cosas fuertes :P Lamento el capitulo tan corto :( pero no tuve tiempo, capaz que tarde más de una semana en actualizar por mis examenes, pero trataré que el próxima capitulo este mejor :) **

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

**¿e dejarían un comentario?**


	22. Chapter 22: ¿Fin?

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen (?) ni Zuko, ni Jet, ni Ursa ni Genoveva son míos... un momento, Genoveva si es mía O.o mu jajaja Ok, pero los otros no .-.**

**.**

-Te oxidaste un poco en todo este tiempo- rió Jet mientras ambos practicaban con sus espadas duales, hacía sol y hacía mucho calor, pero eso no los detenía a la hora de practicar en el patio de la casa. Ambos estaban sin la camisa por el calor que generaba el ejercicio, además que hasta las corrientes de aire estaban calientes.

-¿Esa es tu excusa para perder hoy?- sonrió Zuko bastante confiado mientras las espadas chocaba otra vez. El alfa sonrió con burla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Hoy pierdes tú- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Ambos estuvieron forcejeando por un largo rato, lo único que se podía escuchar eran las espadas chocando y el ruido que hacían al respirar.

-Chicos, lo mejor será que entren a comer- la voz de la mujer los detuvo casi en sincronía, ambos jóvenes la miraron mientras bajaban sus armas. Tal vez en otro momento Jet o Zuko se hubieran aprovechado de la distracción para hacer perder a su rival, pero ese día hacía demasiado calor como para querer alargar su estadía en el sol, lo mejor era entrar a la casa.

Ambos subieron las escaleras con rapidez, tratando de ver quien llegaba primero a la habitación. Una vez en el baño de esta, se tenían que lavar las manos y la cara, además de ponerse una camisa aunque hubiera tanto calor que pareciera que estuvieran en un horno.

Cuando Jet salía del baño vio a Zuko, quien estaba ingiriendo una pastilla para luego tomar agua. El alfa lo miró por varios segundos y los ojos oro se dirigieron a él cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Jet siempre se sentía extraño cuando llegaba esa época del año donde su pareja tomaba los supresores para evitar el celo, su alfa interior _sabía_ perfectamente que eran esos días pero al mismo tiempo nada cambiaba y eso confundía profundamente a su instinto; tal vez por eso esos días del año se sentía más sobre protector y era más cariñoso con el otro, sentía que cualquier persona en su alrededor era un posible enemigo y estaba más alerta de lo normal. Eran gestos pequeños, él mismo se sorprendía sintiéndose de mal humor al ver a Zuko hablando con su primo o apretando los puños cuando Longshot hablaba con su pareja, o sintiendo esas inmensas ganas de marcarlo. Pero sabía que solo eran por esos cinco días, luego todo volvía a la normalidad y no se sentía tan amenazado, todo se tranquilizaba.

-¿Por qué me miras?- le preguntó el príncipe frunciendo un poco el ceño, sintiéndose algo incomodo por ser inspeccionado por su pareja. Jet solo le sonrió mientras se acercaba y besaba su mejilla.

-Nada- susurró simplemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos.

-Uh ¿Te molesta?- preguntó le menor antes de que se fuera, el moreno ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo preguntándose de que hablaba -Que tome los supresores- murmuró el príncipe mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, por la actitud del alfa solo había deducido que esa situación lo molestaba o no le agradaba.

-No, solo que me confunde. Al nivel instintivo digo, porque yo _se_ que días son estos pero al mismo tiempo son... _uh_, normales- trató de explicarse, Zuko levantó una ceja sin entender demasiado esas palabras, pero supuso más o menos lo que querían decir. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato hasta que el menor se decidió por salir, Jet lo miró unos segundos antes de seguirlo preguntándose si Zuko lo había entendido.

-¿Ya sabes quién es tu prometida?- preguntó el alfa antes de que empezaran a bajar las escaleras, el menor se dio vuelta sin entender a que venía la pregunta.

-No- dijo simplemente antes de volver a desviar la mirada y seguir bajando, pero el mayor rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, Zuko se dio vuelta para reclamar pero los labios del moreno sobre lo suyos hicieron morir a la oración que estaba a punto de soltar. Las manos del príncipe terminaron una en el hombro del moreno y la otra enredada en su cabello, Jet solo lo atraía más hacia él, ambos parecían querer fundirse en el beso. Ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Te amo- susurró el moreno apoyando su frente en la del más pálido, el fuego en los ojos dorados pareció brillar, pero el príncipe solo medio sonrió.

-Lo sé- murmuró antes de separarse un poco de el otro, porque debían seguir bajando, pero ahora con las manos entrelazadas. Zuko jamás lo había dicho de vuelta, a veces su respuesta era un "lo sé" o un asentimiento, pero jamás había dicho "Te amo". A Jet no le molestaba ese hecho, conocía a su novio y sabía que no necesitaba palabras para expresar lo que sentía, si, le gustaría que el príncipe alguna vez lo dijera pero por ahora se conformaba con sus simples respuestas. Zuko sabía que lo amaba, él sabía que Zuko al menos lo quería ¿Qué había de malo en eso? No había nada de malo, además, su relación iba bastante bien como estaba.

.

Pasar la mitad del tiempo en la ciudad y la otra mitad en el palacio era algo difícil para el joven príncipe, había encontrado un equilibrio así no descuidaba a su familia ni a su "amigo". Pero a veces le frustraban algunas cosas del palacio, como Azula.

-¡Papá sabe que pasas la mitad del tiempo afuera!- exclamó la joven que estaba pasando por la crisis de adolescencia, como la había llamado Lu Ten. _Azula esta en esa crisis desde que nació_, no pudo evitar pensar fugazmente.

-Eso no importa, hermana- dijo tratando de sonar frío, ella levanta las cejas con burla y Zuko sabe que se debe preparar para que diga algo estúpido.

-Falta una semana- y ella sonríe, sonríe bellamente como que si le hubiera dado la mejor noticia del mundo. Zuko la odia por eso, porque sabe que falta una semana, siete días, 168 hs casi exactas para volver al palacio de la nación del fuego y eso quiere decir _no volver._

-No me importa- respondió frunciendo y tratando de desayunar tranquilo. La joven resopla, pero sigue sonriendo.

-Lo sé- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros pero viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa, Zuko sabe que Azula sabe la no relación que lleva con Jet y, si no lo sabe, ella sabe que siente algo más que simple amistad por el joven alfa. No sabe si su padre también lo sabe, pero Lu Ten si y al parecer, su tío también, Zuko se llegó a preguntar varias veces si su madre lo sabía.

Hay algo en lo dicho por su hermana que le causa un vacío en el estomago, sintiendo que hasta hace esfuerzo para tragar. Una solo semana y luego, un adiós definitivo. Y de pronto, todo su mundo se tambalea, él lo sabía, pero había querido ignorarlo, pero la realidad lo golpea como agua helada.

_Son solo siete días los que quedan_. Por alguna extraña razón, esa oración se repite una y otra vez en la mente del príncipe.

.

Genoveva se tensa al sentir ese aroma tan deprimente que exuda su hijo cuando se queda pensativo, solo quedaba una maldita semana.

-¡Jet!- llamó para distraerlo de alguna forma, el moreno levantó la mirada para luego ir hacia su dirección. La dama lo miró mientras se preguntaba que podía hacer para subir su animo.

-¿Conoces a la prometida de él?- preguntó el joven, ella levantó las cejas sabiendo a que se refería.

-No- contestó sincera, porque la verdad no tenía idea. El moreno asintió mientras la ayudaba a acomodar la vajilla .

.

Ambos caminaban por la ciudad en silencio, la tarde no estaba tan calurosa y era un lindo momento para salir. Faltaban solo dos días, la semana se les había pasado rápido, tal vez demasiado.

-¿Crees que tu prometida sea linda?- se animó a preguntar Jet mientras miraba hacia la espada que tenía en la mano. La tensión en la que ambos habían estado todo el paseo era más que palpable. Zuko resopló mientras fruncía el ceño, él odiaba recordar sobre todo ese detalle pero el alfa lo sacaba a flote todos los días.

-¿Qué te importa?- resopló furioso el príncipe, Jet también frunció el ceño ante esa contestación.

-Ella es tu futuro- le recordó algo enojado el mayor, Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-Que estés celoso es estúpido ¡Tarde o temprano me voy a ir! ¡Y no sabrás más de mi ni yo de ti!- se quejó enojado, sentía el dolor creciente dentro de él, pero no podía evitar expresarlo con enojo.

-Como digas- respondió fríamente Jet sintiéndose molesto, no sabía como manejar todas las situaciones que estaban pasando y sus sentimientos eran confusos. Su instinto prácticamente le reclamaba que no dejara ir al que ya consideraba su compañero, pero Jet sabía que hacer caso a esa parte más primitiva lo iba a meter en líos, no solo a él, sino también a Zuko. El moreno agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar todos los pensamientos y caminó más rápido para alejarse del omega.

-¡Jet!- reclamo el pelinegro mientras lo seguía, el moreno negó con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando sin esperar al otro -¡No seas imbécil!- escuchó la voz del más joven.

Zuko resopló incrédulo por la actitud del alfa, no estaba muy acostumbrando a que lo ignorara. Aumento la velocidad de sus pasos para alcanzar al moreno, agarrando su brazo al alcanzarlo.

-¡Jet!- volvió a llamarlo logrando que el alfa se diera vuelta, Zuko iba a decir algo cuando su pareja lo besó de manera demandante, apresándolo entre sus brazos y atrayendo al omega hacia él. Zuko ahogo un gemido mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja. Ambos se separaron sólo por la falta de aire.

-Te amo- le recordó Jet mientras apoyaba su frente sobre el otro.

-Yo...- más no logró decir nada porque el moreno atacaba sus labios otra vez. Ambos terminaron apoyados en la pared mientras de besaban.

-¡Oh! ¡Mierda!- murmuró Zuko alejándose un poco del otro, de una de sus manos salía un leve humo. Odiaba que le ocurriera eso porque de alguna forma delataba lo que sentía verdaderamente por el moreno. Jet sonrió de esa forma en la cual lo hacía siempre tomando la mano del maestro fuego entre las suyas.

-Esta bien, no me hiciste daño- lo calmo, Zuko rodó los ojos algo fastidiado.

-No dirás eso cuando llegue a quemarte- le reclamó.

-No llegaras a quemarme- sonrió despreocupadamente. Zuko le pegó de manera juguetona en el brazo y el alfa rió abrazándolo.

.

-Debo volver a casa- murmuró por décima vez en esa tarde el príncipe, Jet solo le sonrió ignorándolo mientras volvía a besarlo. Ambos estaban en la casa, pero la madre de Jet por alguna razón no estaba y ambos habían quedado solos, lo cual no sería un verdadero problema en sí.

-Solo cinco minutos y vamos- prometió mientras se inclinaba de vuelta para seguir besándolo, Zuko se preguntaba cuando habían terminado contra la pared.

-Jet...- riñó un poco más pero sin hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por separarlo de él.

-Quedan solo dos días- susurró el mayor cuando se separaron, como que si esa fuera excusa para seguir un poco más. Zuko levantó una ceja.

-lose- murmuró en un asentimiento. Ambos se miraron en silencio, la tensión flotando en el aire.

-Una semana después que te vayas nos mudaremos de Ba Sing Se, madre dice que iremos a vivir a otra ciudad- explicó el moreno. El príncipe lo miró mientras con sus labios formaba una fina línea. Eran solo dos días y luego no se volverían a ver ni por casualidad, aunque Zuko volviera a la ciudad Jet ya no estaría en ella y ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta a que ciudad irían. El sabor amargo de la verdad se había instalado en la boca de ambos, se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro y eso estaba por terminarse. Ya no más cartas que responder en verano, ya no más peleas con espadas, ya no más paseos por toda la gran ciudad. El peso de los hechos pesaba sobre sus hombros.

Zuko resopló mientras negaba con la cabeza, apoyándose en la pared.

-Te odio- murmuró el príncipe, Jet sonrió mientras lo volvía a besar, sabiendo muy bien lo que escondían esas "crueles palabras"

-Lo se, yo también te amo- Zuko alzó la ceja sonriendo.

-Yo no dije eso- respondió divertido.

-Te conozco- susurró. Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de volver a besarse.

.

Las sábanas estaban enredadas y había un fuerte olor a sexo, la habitación estaba desordenada y en la cama se encontraban ambos jóvenes acurrucados.

-Hacer esto fue un movimiento imbécil- murmuró el omega de forma perezosa mientras suspiraba. Jet lo abrazó mas contra él.

-Lo sé, pero no pasa nada...- trato de quitar importancia al asunto.

-Pudimos haber terminado unidos si no lográbamos controlarnos- susurró en voz baja, sin muchas ganas de reñirse a él mismo y a su acompañante lo poco fuertes que fueron hacia el instinto. Pero acurrucados en la cama, no importaba realmente nada.

-Pero no pasó...- murmuró con algo de sueño el mayor mientras besaba la mejilla del príncipe. Zuko sonrió levemente ante ese gesto y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jet. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, la tensión en la que habían estado envueltos todo el día había desaparecido y ahora quedaba la calma, así que se sentían bastante cómodos.

Ambos sabían que después de todo, era la primera vez que iban a llegar tan lejos y la última.

-Buenas noches- murmuraron al mismo tiempo, poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

La despedida no fue muy emotiva, ambos estaban más nerviosos y molestos que otra cosa. Sabían que ese "adiós" ya no era un "hasta la próxima" y era abrumador.

Fue un beso rápido, casi desesperado, como tratando de decir tantas cosas que no se podían explicar con palabras. Eran "te amo" no dichos, eran "te extrañaré" y era promesas que sabían que no iban a cumplir.

En el barco el viento cálido de la noche golpeaba el rostro del príncipe mientras miraba al infinito mar que podía verse en el horizonte.

En la ciudad todo estaba en silencio, incluso la casa del moreno. Ambos habían salido de Ba Sing Se esa misma noche y nadie sabía a donde se dirigían Jet y su madre.

Eran dos destinos que se habían juntado y ahora eran obligado a separarse. Era un futuro que se escapaba de las manos.

Era un adiós... ¿Para siempre?

.

**Fin .-.**

**.**

**T.T lamento tardar tanto, pero estoy llena de pruebas. Hoy mismo tuve una a la mañana y tengo otra a la noche, mañana igual, el miércoles a la noche, el jueves entregar un TP y el viernes evaluación otra vez. La semana pasada fue igual :( Así que estuve escribiendo el capitulo de a poquito, cuando podía. **

**Bien :) Habrá segunda parte, creo que en un capítulo dije como se iba a llamar... y si puedo haré un especial hard para esta :P pero no prometo nada aun, porque con todo lo que tengo que hacer nose si tendré ganas de escribir algo más subido de tono XD**

**Muchas gracias a los que comentaron en esta historia:**

**wiizy**

**merry Kirkland**

**Quienes fueron las que comentaron en el anterior capitulo :3 ¡Gracias! Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero poder sacar la segunda parte rápido aunque ahora se me acaban las clases y ya no tendré wi-fi D: Pero veré que puedo hacer. **

**¡Saludos! Espero que les haya gustado :D**


End file.
